Dear My Love xXx Murosaki No Itami Purple Pain
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Five sisters, lost to the Seireitei, return to take thier place in the Soul Society as the most powerful noble family. Little did they know this new journey would bring the sight of new love. Who who?: Kira, Ukitake, Renji, Yumichika, and Byakuya.
1. Chapter 1 The Walk Home

**(if you didn't understand the summary, the ones the sisters fall in love with are: Kira Izuru, Juushiro Ukitake, Yumichika Aysagawa, Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. gomen! I just ran outta room!!)**

**Chapter One**

_**The Walk Home**_

_The one burning day, _

_When all turned to ash,_

_I found a flower in my hand...._

**-"_Dear My Love"_ by Amaya Arashi-**

They walked through the gate with thier heads held high. The were, in fact, nobility, and nobility looked up to no one. At least that's what they were taught.

Shitteiru was in front, wearing a purple and grey flowered kimono that matched her naturally dark purple hair. Her blue eyes held a silver pupil with a purple outline, shining with her great knowlege.

Flanking her was Mikoi and Okottami. Mikoi wore a white and orange kimono, also matching her hair as Okottami's red and white one matched her own hair. Mikoi's pupils were orange as Okottami's were red. Pink surrounded Okottami's eyes as purple engulfed Mikoi's. Mikoi's expression looked rather glum as Okottami's was it's usual angriness.

Skipping behind then was Taiyoke. Like the others, her green and white kimono went well with her green hair and her hand were formally up her sleeves. She smiled brightly at the Shinigami as she walked passed them. The pupils of her bright eyes were a dark purple surrounded by dark green.

In the very back walked Saisho. She was the only one with a blue and _black_ kimono instead of grey or white. Her hair was raven blue with a black tint. Her eyes were blue and purple, her skin paler than snow.

The two things all the girls had in common was the reason mostly staring at them.

One was, each and every one of the girls bore a distictive mark.

Taiyoke's extended from the outer edge of her right eye. Five slightly curved line ran into thier own "x" on her cheek and forehead. A continuance of that mark traced the center of her neck like a choker. The whole mark in itself was green and black.

Mikoi's was similar to Okottami, Shitteiru and Saisho's in the fact that it swirled around her left eye and neck. However two slightly curled from the other side of that same eye, the color of orange and purple. Okottami's and Saisho'smark was similar, both curling from the edge of the left eye and around the neck.

Shitteiru's was the most elaborate. The purple and pink marks not only went from the edge of her eye and around her nck, but swirled up from her chin as well. It formed a sort of heart there.

But, the other, was something no one could see at the moment, because each of the girls had thier bangs hanging over the eye that didn't bare that mark.

The opposite eye that bore the mark of thier family nobility, was a dark, blood red. The pupil was deep purple lined with silver. Only they knew, that the certain part of that eye, was compouded with thier families blood.

Because they were of Shinihime decent. They, themselves, were the only five Death Princesses left.

(-_-)

Okottami growled as they walked towards the 1st Division of the Seireitei.

"Be nice, Oko." Saisho said lightly.

Oko looked around the Shinigami violently as they walked through the 11th Division.

"What're you looking at?" She demanded of a skin-head with a questioning look on his face. "What'd you say, you little brat?" He said with a vicious look on his face.

"You heard-"

"Oko." Mikoi touched her sisters shoulder. "There's no point."

Oko glared over her shoulder at her before continuing to walk.

"He looked at me wrong." She muttered.

"Oko, you're going to have to get used to it." Saisho told her.

"Yes, these people are different than us." Shitteiru said. "They aren't accustomed to the way we look."

"I don't give a damn, dork." Oko said.

"Ugh, when can I get out of this kimono?" Mikoi whined. "It's so hot."

"But you look pretty!" Tai smiled at her.

"It's meaningless." Mikoi sighed.

"Everything's 'meaningless' to you, emo kid." Oko snapped.

"Remain calm, Okottami." Shitteiru told her.

" 'Remain calm?' " Saisho raised an eyebrow. "Since when was she calm in the first place?"

"Smart ass!" Oko glared at her over her shouler.

"Oko, will you please calm down?" Saisho asked. "We're almost to the 1st Division."

(-_^)

Yamamoto stood at the head of the room with the Captains in line in front of him.

It was just a normal Captain's meeting on a nice Monday afternoon. At least, it was. until Yamamoto detected a strong spiritual pressure approaching. Him being so old and experianced, he was the only on that could feel it. And it was...faintly familiar.

The door to thier meeting opened, startling the Captains.

And then _they_ walked in.

The five girls with the distictive marks of the long-lost noble family.

"Captain-Commander of the 13 Protection Squads." The one with purple hair spoke up in a knowlegable voice. "We are the noble daughter of Shimo and Muzukashi Shinihime."

Four of the girls formed a line in front of the remaining one, drawing thier sheathed Zanpaktou's from thier belled sleeves. They each got on one knee and bowed thier heads with thier Zanpaktou's beside them before introducing themselves.

"I am Mikoi."

"I am Shitteiru."

"I am Okottami."

"I am Taiyoke."

The last and final sister stepped gracefully between Shitteiru and Okottami. She drew her own katana from her sleeve and held it by her side.

"And I am Saisho, head of the Shinihime family." She smiled. "You can call me Sai. I have come here today to take my rightful place as the Captain of the 3rd Division."

There was a short silence as the Captains stared in awe at them, before Yamamoto spoke.

"I began to wonder when you would return." He said. "You are aware, that your family has been accused of comitting treason?"  
Shitteiru lifted her head and rose to a standing position.

"Sir, with all due respect, if anyone in our family has comitted treason, it would be our parents." She said.

"And I will not allow you to insult my family name." Sai stepped forward.

"Who do you think you are, talking to the Captain like that?" The 6th Division Captain asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you've grown since we last played." Sai smiled at him. "Tai, please come here."

Tai obeyed before walking up beside her sister. "Yes?"

"Do you remember this man?" She grinned.

"Oh, yes." She smirked. "Very well, indeed."

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya looked up coldly.

"A long story, really." Sai sighed before looking up at Byakuya with narrowed eyes. "The point is, Byakuya, no matter what treason my family has comitted, I will not have the likes of you speak to me that way."

"I beg your-" Byakuya began angrily.

Ukitake put an arm in front of him, not allowing him to move.

"Byakuya, she's right." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya demanded.

"These girls are from the 'Death Princess' family." He told him. I see your grandfather never told you about them. Well, then I'll tell you."

There was a moment's pause.

"2000 years ago, when the Gotei 13 were first started, the grandmother of these young ladies, Karuiuta Shinihime, was amoung myself, Kyoraku and Unohana as one of the first Captains. She was the Captain of the 3rd Division. Upon her death, it was decided that her heir to the Shinihime family would there-on-out eventually become the Captain of the 3rd Division. But... A thousand years ago, Central 46 decided that the Shinihime heirs were too powerful to let live. But thier sights were mostly set upon the young daughter of Shimo Shinihime, then the Captain of the 3rd Division. She was their first-born, and the most powerful amound thier five daughters. Her name... was, and still is today, Saisho Shinihime."

Sai smiled and waved when everyone's eyes diverted to her for a moment.

"In result of thier fear for her, they ordered the legendary Murasaki Akai (Purple Red) daughters , Shimo-dono and Musukashi-dono did what any worried parent would do. They packed up and ran."

Ukitake looked directly at Byakuya. "Also, before thier leaving, the Shinihime family was the 1st noble family, as the Kuchiki was the second. Upon thier departure, the Kuchiki were bumped up to the first spot."

Byakuya's wide eyes stared at the girls, confused. As Byakuya wasn't easily confused, this confused him even more.

"So." Sai looked up at Yamamoto. "What will you do, sir? Will you allow us to fight by your side?"

"Wait." Mikoi stood.

All other four of the girls gasped, wondering why thier shy sister was now capturing the attention of the whole room.

"I would like to say one thing." She continued, keeping her eyes on the ground. "What my sisters and I were accused of back then... We might be powerful, but the type of women we were raised to be doesn't feed the need for any more strength. We won't search for more power, and we don't have the heart to betray the Soul Society, even though they've betrayed us in the past."

She looked up, revealing her red eye just as her purple one.

"And we, the Shinihime sisters, will fight for you, the Soul Society and all souls until it brings our end."

Tai and Oko stood then. They stepped up beside thier sisters and each and every one of thier Zanpaktou's in the air, acting as an offering, as they glowed with thier own spiritual pressure.

"So whadaya say, sir?" Sai half-smiled.

Yamamoto sighed. "It looks like I have no choice. But you're forgetting there's one more task you must complete."

"We haven't forgotten, sir." Sai smirked. "We'de be more than happy to demonstrate our power.

"Good." Yamamoto nodded. "Tomorrow at the 1st Division training grounds, we shall see if you are all you say you are."

_**Comments: **_

_**Alrighty, now the boring part is over. After this chapter is where it gets uber funny and sugoi kawaii! yay!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2 To Meet You

Chapter Two - To Meet You...

_You have to smile like you mean it_

_If your world is crashing down_

_You have to believe you can beat it_

_If you're bloody on the ground_

_**-­"Dear My Love"**_** by Arashi Amaya-**

"Can I _please _get out of this kimono now?" Mikoi whined.

"Mikoi!" Oko rolled her eyes. "I already told you that you can change when we get back to the house."

"Uh-oh." Sai bit her lip. "Look's like your friend's back, Oko."

Oko's head jerked up before working into a smirk at the sight of the skin-head from earlier. He had the same smile on his face as he approached her.

She crossed her arms as all the sisters paused around her.

"Hey, you!" The man called.

There was another man behind him with short black hair and some kind of peacock feathers on his eyes. Also, he had some sort of arange...something around his neck. He was muttering something under his breath...

"Hi, there." Oko greeted him coldly.

"I hear you're pretty strong." Ikkaku stepped up to her.

"And let me guess, you're foolish enough to want to _fight_ me?" Oko giggled. "Dumbass."

"What did you just call me?" He demanded.

"Ikkaku." The man behind him warned.

"Shut up, Yumichika." Ikkaku demanded.

"Fine." Yumichika sighed.

"I just called you _dumbass._" She informed him. "D-U-M-B-A-"

"I know how to spell it!" Ikkaku's hand pulled on his Zanpaktou, unsheathing it.

Oko smiled brightly. "Alright then. Hmm..."

She took her Zanpaktou out and handed it to Shitteiru.

"I don't need this." She turned back to Ikkaku. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of the 11th Division." He said. "And you?"

"Ah, Okottami Shinihime." She sighed. "Call me Oko. Come on, Ikkaku, I'm tired of talking and my sisters want to get home."

"I won't fight someone unarmed." He shook his head.

"Well, then, why don't you _unarm_ yourself." She suggested. "Because I won't insult myself and draw my Zanpaktou against a mere _3rd seat._"

Ikkaku threw his Zanpaktou, Yumichika barely catching it before Ikkaku charged at her.

She stayed completely still, not seeming to move until Ikkaku was laid out on the ground behind her.

"We're done here." She said.

Ikkaku tried to stand, but Tai jumped on his back with a giggle.

"You silly, silly bald man." She laughed before following her sisters.

Yumichika watched them go in awe. Not because of how skilled or powerful they were, but because they were all unmistakingly beautiful. Especially that orange haired one...

He had seen her before, when they had just arrived. He had stopped breathing completely when her angelic face came into view as she had stopped her sister from ripping Ikkaku apart. Of course, he had been against Ikkaku's going after that same girl, but he had been secretly hoping that maybe he would see her.

Ikkaku snapped him out of his daze, snatching his Zanpaktou out of Yumichika's hands.

"Little bitch." He wiped the blood off his mouth.

Then, he smiled Ikkaku's special I'm-gonna-enjoy-that-fight smile. "Can't wait to fight her again."

"Ikkaku, you're so simple-minded." Yumichika turned and they argued all the way back to the 11th Division.

(-_-)

Not two minutes later, Oko was walking along, and she just happened to lose her footing, just like the clumsy Oko would do. She was beginning to fall forward when someone caught her.

She looked dazedly up at him as her sisters froze.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Uhh..." She blushed.

"Oh...my..." Sai's eyes went wide. _Was she blushing?_

Oko looked up at the red-haired man, in awe of him. His long violent red hair was tied behind his head, tattoos barely visable behind his white head-band. His arms were strong and his eyes had a little fight in them.

"Oko, the boy asked you a question." Shitteiru smirked to herself.

"Oh...Oh, yes, I'm fine." She tried to stand up, disappointed when he let go of her. "I...Um...I'm Oko...Okottami, but you can call me Oko. I'm sorry for...um...falling."

"It's not your fault." He smiled sort of shyly. "I'm Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division."

"Nice to meet you." She bit her lip.

"Abarai!"

Renji's head whipped around to see his Captain walking straight towards him. Byakuya Kuchiki had a questioning look on his face until he saw the Shinihime's.

"Yes, sir?" Renji asked.

"Byakuya!" Taiyoke twirled around her sisters and smiled at him. "How's it goin'?"

"Fine, Taiyoke-dono." He bowed his head, trying to be respectful.

This made Renji's jaw drop and Oko snicker.

"Please, call me Tai." She smiled.

"Of course." He nodded.

Tai laughed. "You're so funny, Bya-kun! You're all, like, 'of course' 'fine, Taiyoke-dono,' and it's _so_ funny!"

Byakuya grimaced. "We have an important engagement to get to, so-"

"Sure ya do!" Tai laughed. "I get that I'm getting on your nerves, Kuchiki-dono, but you of all people should have the nerve to at least tell me! Bye-bye!"

She turned and walked back to where three of her sisters were already gone.

"I...guess I'll see you..." Oko waved as she walked backwards towards her sisters.

"Yeah, bye." Renji smiled over his shoulder at her before following his Captain.

"Okottami Shinihime, _what_ was that about?" Sai asked with a smile.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

" '_Nothing'_ she says." Sai sighed.

"Oko, you clearly blushed back there." Shitteiru pointed out. "Even though it was quite amusing, we as your sisters would like to know if you have feelings for him."

"Shitteiru translation:" Tai began. "Do you have the hots for him or what?"

"What? No." Oko rolled her eyes. "Mind your own buisness!"

"I see." Sai smirked. "So you _do_ have the hots for him."

Oko stayed silent.

Sai giggled slightly.

Finally, they walked through the 3rd Division.

"Get used to this, ladies." Sai sighed. "This is hopefully going to be it."

They all looked around, taking in the plain buildings, until they got to the 3rd Divisions headquarters. As they walked past it, a man with blond hair came running out frantically. He looked around, searching for someone or something.

Sai smiled as he ran past her, shaking her head.

She had caught the Lieutenant's badge on his arm. He seemed like an interesting enough Lieutenant. At least she knew he would get things done.

Not to mention he wasn't that bad looking either.

"Ooo, Saisho's got that look in her eyes." Tai pointed out. "She _likes_ Mr. Lieutenant man."

Curse her younger sister for seeing right through her.

"Shut it, Tai." She stuck her tounge out at her.

"Ha! Sai-sai's got a crush on blondy! Sai-sai's got a crush on blondy!' She danced around.

Oko caught the back of Tai's kimono pulling her back. "No singing, no dancing. It gets on my nerves."

"Oko's got a crush on Renji-kun! Oko's got a crush on Renji-kun!" She sang.

Oko hit Tai on the back of the head, causing her to fall forward and right on top of Sai. Sai pushed at her younger sister to get off of her.

"Tai! Get off!" Sai smung her arm back, accidentally hitting Shittieru in the face and making her fall back.

She felt relieved when Captain Ukitake caught her by the shoulders and kept her steady.

"Ah, thank you, Captain Ukitake." Shitteiru glared at her sisters as she straightened her kimono out.

"No problem." He smiled at her.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" She asked. "I hear you're quite ill."

"I feel fine today." He told her.

"Very well." She smiled at him again. "Thank you again, Captain. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Ukitake waved to her as her and her sisters walked away.

Shitteiru kept her heart from fluttering as best she could. She told herself it was illogical to think that Captain Ukitake was as amazing as she did. He was just so...intelligent. And she liked him for that...And the fact that he looked at her different than anyone else.

If there was one thing she learned from the human race, it was that they never accepted things that were different. And that trait was carried out here, in the Soul Society. But...Captain Ukitake looked at her in a different light then all the rest. He didn't seem to care about how her eyes looked weird, or her strange mark.

It was intriguing.

"Good Lord, you, too, Shitteiru?" Tai waved a hand in front of Shitteiru's face. "Wake up!"

Shitteiru glared at Tai. "Can I help you?"

"You were staring out into space, no doubt dreaming about Mr. White-Hair-Beautiful-Eyes back there." Sai informed her as they walked through the gate.

"Whatever." Shitteiru snubbed them.

"Ooo, Shitteiru used the phrase 'whatever.' " Oko gasped. "What is wrong with you?"

"Silence yourself, you sound like fools right now." Shitteiru ordered.

"That's better." Oko nodded.

_**Comments:**_

_**not many comments....just...yeah...:) hehe**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Edge

Chapter Three - The Edge

_I sleep under the stars,_

_Knowing the stars resemble your eyes._

_I promise you that I will stay,_

_Protecting you._

_**-"Dear My Love" by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

Shitteiru shook her head as Tai done cartwheels towards the training grounds. She was surprised to see that a lot of people from the Gotei 13 squads were allowed to watch them, considering these things were usually a private matter.

But she simply shrugged it off.

She looked out of the canyon of the training grounds, seeing the many people gathered out of the corner of her eye. It was a dry place, mostly desert. It was most definatly boring, but she could feel the power radiating from it.

She looked up when she sensed Captain Ukitake's spiritual pressure. She urged her heart to stop hammering in her chest as he stepped up beside her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her as they both looked over the vast dirted sand.

"I don't need to be ready, as you call it, for something as megar as this." She stated, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Good for you." He smiled. "I'd be more than a little nervous."

At that, Ukitake turned away. Shitteiru was left standing there, trying to keep herself from trembling. She took that chance to jump down into the training grounds.

However, Oko jumped up just as she did that, landing right in front of where Renji was talking to some Lieutenant with a 69 on his face.

"Renji." She smiled at him.

He turned to her and beamed. "Hi. I mean, hello, Shinihime-sama."

"Oh, please." Oko rolled her eyes. "Oko is just fine. Don't let your silly Captain tell you otherwise."

"Oh, right." He blushed. "Um...This is Shuuhei Hisagi. He's the Lieutenant of the 9th Division."

"Hi there." She waved at him. "Listen, um, Renji, I need to talk to you. Maybe later. Could you meet me at our estate? Say, 6 o' clock?"

"I'm not sure..." He glanced down to where his Captain was being promptly annoyed by Tai on the feild.

"Don't worry about him." She waved her hand at Byakuya. "Tai will keep him busy."

"Al...Alright." Renji grinned. "Sure. Six?"

"It's a date." She winked at him and then jumped over the edge again.

Hisagi patted Renji on the back. "Score."

Renji grimaced at Hisagi. "She just wants to talk to me."

"Uh, dude, she just _winked _at you." Hisagi said blatently. "And she's not that bad looking either."

"She just wants to talk." Renji repeated.

"Well, if you don't want her, can I have her?" Hisagi peeked over the edge of the cliff to where Oko was walking towards Sai.

Renji grabbed the back of Hisagi's uniform and glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

"That's the spirit." Hisagi patted Renji's shoulder.

Renji rolled his eyes.

(8_8)

Yumichika stood beside Ikkaku on the edge. Ikkaku was about to fall over trying to get a nice view as Yumichika admired the one before him.

His eyes were locked heavily on the girl from before, his eyes admiring her form. She had nice curves, soft hair, and kissable lips. Oh, how he longed to kiss those lips.

He had dreamed about her the night before, and now the dream was beginning to scratch at his core. Just the image of her, lying beside him with her soft face to wake up to every morning, was enough for him.

She looked around, glancing up at him. He gasped when her eyes locked on his. He was even more surprised when she was suddenly in front of him, studying the look on his face.

"Can we help you?" Ikkaku demanded of her.

"No..." She leaned forward and looked curiously into Yumichika's eyes. "No one can help me. What's your name?"

"I...I am...I'm Yumichika Aysaygawa." He choked.

"Hmm..." She grinned faintly. "You're interesting, Yumichika. I'm Mikoi. Mikoi Shinihime."

Yumichika felt his heart stop as she put her hand on his face. Everyone was staring at them now, able to watch as he publicly humiliated himself. He hated being vulnerable.

"I like your hair." She observed. "But what are these things on your eyes?"

"Umm...Feathers." He restrained the whimper when the pads of her fingers traced across his eyelid.

"It's pretty." She smiled at him.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?" Ikkaku demanded.

Yumichika felt like kicking him in the balls. Couldn't he see that he wanted this? That her hands on his skin was everything he had ever dreamed about.

"Hmm." She placed her hand at her side. "Sumimasen...Bye, Yumichika-dono."

At that, she was gone.

Yumichika brought a hand up to smack Ikkaku over the head.

"Ow! Damn it!" Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For _interupting_!" Yumichika crossed his arms and turned away from Ikkaku.

(-_-)

"Byakuya-dono, will you get me a puppy?" Tai danced around Byakuya as he stared, torchured ahead of him.

"Of course." He sighed.

"And, Byakuya-dono, will you get a pretty one?" She asked. "I wanna husky. And it has to have those pretty ice-blue eyes. And it has to be black and white. And grey."

"Of course." He repeated.

"Oh, and make sure to get it a tag, too." She told him. "I don't want my new puppy getting lost."

"Of course."

"Tai!" Sai called from the middle of the training grounds where her sisters were gathering. "It's time!"

" 'Kay!" She called before turning back to Byakuya. "Make sure you get me that puppy, Byakyua-dono."

She smiled at him before turning and skipping back towards her sisters.

"You honestly need to stop bothering the poor man." Sai told her when Tai danced up beside her.

"It's his fault." She smirked. "You see, I heard people saying that he's usual demanded and all high-and-mighty on people, so I figured I might give him a taste of his own medicine."

"That and she's madly in love with him." Oko batted her eyelashes.

"Am not!" Tai whined.

"Are, too." Sai smirked.

"Am not!" Tai repeated.

"Are, too!" Sai said again.

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Am-"

Oko put a hand over Tai's mouth before she could finish. "Shut it, both of you. Gramps is comin'."

Sai stood tall as Yamamoto approached them. With one motion of his hand, it was dead silent.

Sai approached him first, Shitteiru and Oko behind her and Mikoi and Tai behind them. They were in order from oldest to youngest.

Saisho bowed to Yamamoto as her other sisters did before standing up straight.

"Saisho Shinihime, you come here and request that you be put in your rightful rank as Captain, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Your sisters, also expect to be in the 3rd Division?" He continued.

"Yes, sir." She repeated.

"For this to happen, each of you will have to demonstrate your power to this audience." Yamamoto stated. "Will you do this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well." He bowed his head. "We will go in order from youngest to oldest, ending the ultimate test for you, Saisho, to become a Captain. Each of you will go up against a Captain or Lieutenant of your choice. Is this clear?"

"Yes, sir."

He turned away and walked to the sidelines where the other Captain's first.

Sai turned and smiled at Tai. "You're up, sis."

"Alrighty then!" She thrust her fist in the air. "That's a way to get a party started!"

She slapped hands with Oko as her sisters walked to the opposite side that the Captains were on.

She approached the Captains and immediantly pointed at Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I want him!" She said.

The crowd behind her was completly silent, wondering why in the hell the youngest would want to go up against the most popular of the Captains. Byakuya Kuchiki was pretty strong...

He stepped forward and walked towards the center of the training grounds, Tai skipped behind him.

"Let the demonstration begin." Yamamoto called.

Tai bit her lip with a small smile. They didn't know what they were in for, because even though she was the youngest, she was the second most powerful of her sisters.

She gave Byakuya a teasing smile before her hand rested on the hilt of her Zanpaktou.

"Each of you will show your Shikai and Bankai, despite whether you need them or not." Yamamoto said anciently.

"Sure thing, Gramps!" Tai licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. "You ready, Kuchiki?"

"Mm." He grunted, giving her a demeaning look.

"This is gonna be fun."


	4. Chapter 4 I Am

Chapter Four - I Am...

_The power in my hands,_

_Is everything but my own. _

_The fire in my eyes,_

_Is what keeping it going. _

_**-Dear My Love by Amaya Arashi-**_

Tai unsheathed her Zanpaktou as Byakuya did.

"I hear you're good at flashstep." She smirked. "So am I."

She flashstepped to his side instantly, her blade at his neck. Little did she know his blade was at hers as well.

She smiled. "Oh, you are good."

"Enough chatter." Byakuya said. "Fight."

She swept out of the position gracefully, taking a stance a foot in front of him. Thier swords meant with a cling, thier eyes meeting over the blades. They both gave each other a smile of sorts, and then they were a blur of clashing swords.

They didn't fight to cut, but they fought to block. Finally, when neither of them could take it anymore, they stepped back.

"Are you going to bring out your Shikai?" Byakuya demanded.

"I'm not sure you'll want me to." She smirked.

"Do it." He said.

"If you want me to..." She trailed off.

Tai lifted her Zanpaktou in front of her, she smiled...

"_Ataemasu koi, Kurai Hikari! *"_ She called.

There was a blinding light. No one could see, even the ones overhead were blinded.; Tai took the chance to get behind Byakuya as she hid her reiatsu and pressed her glowing blade to his neck.

The light faded, and Byakuya looked around for Tai, but gasped when he felt a blade at his throat.

"How...?" He asked.

"I'm not done, yet, silly." She smirked.

Her Zanpaktou's blade glistened the same green as her hair. The hilt was black with lime green-looking lace around the handle. The yellow ribbon that extended from the hilt circled them both.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "_Grant me darkness...Kurai Hikari._"

Light from all around the training grounds was draining into her Zanpaktou. A huge spherical darkness surrounded them all, engulfing them in the dark. Byakuya heard the silent gasps and the little giggle from Tai as she faded back. He held his Zanpaktou, observing how even though he couldn't see, he could hear.

He sliced his Zanpaktou to the side, thinking he heard the rustle of her Shinigami uniform, but his blade touched nothing.

"Silly, silly, Bya-kun." Tai's giggling voice called. "You can't cut me in this state."

Her blade slipped out of the darkness, right at Byakuya's neck.

"This is just too easy." Her voice whispered.

But he reached back but his hand felt nothing.

_Damn it._ He thought. _I won't be beat this easily._

But she had faded back.

He didn't feel her presence, until he heard her words...

"_Bankai._" Her voice muttered. "_Akarui no Kurai Hikari."_

Light flooded back, blinding him again. He was thrown back at the force, catching himself before he fell.

Her reiatsu was pounding off her skin, and when Byakuya was able to see again, his breath stopped. She looked amazing with a glowing sparkle of the released light on her skin and the strong green reiatsu surrounding her.

"There are three stages to my Bankai." She told him. "Dusk. Dawn. And Midnight. Dusk, is a defense."

She whipped her sword parellel to her eyes. "_Higure._"

Light particles from the sky gathered and melted to her Zanpaktou. She pulled the light from the sun all the way down to herself, the blinding light forming a force-field around her.

"Go ahead, Byakuya." She called. "Try and hit me. I promise I won't move."

He scoffed, but raised his Zanpaktou to his face. "_Scatter, Senbonzakura._"

His blade separated into thousands of little blades, reflecting the light. They looked like pretty cherry blossom petals floating on the breeze.

He sent them at her like he would any other opponant, arrogant of his power and sure that he would win. The blades hit the shield hard, drawing out five seconds of a pure reiatsu pounding.

But then they moved to the side and revealed the shield just as strong.

Tai poked her head over the shield. "Hey. I said try and hit me."

She looked around and laughed. "You already tried didn't you? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Byakuya's wide eyes grew angry. No. He wouldn't let this girl beat him. He wouldn't.

He used his hands this time, slashing he blades at her as hard as he could. He thought he felt her break, but he was wrong. He pulled Senbonzakura back and the shield was still there.

The shield retracted into Tai's Zanpaktou and she sighed. "Yeah. So, that's Dusk. Next is Dawn. She's my offensive attack."

She pointed her sword down this time. "I suggest you move, Byakuya."

He glared at her and she just turned. "Fine, then, picky little man.

"Fukusho, _Keimei._"

Her blades formed many around her, emmitting tones of bright light again. She was suddenly surrounded by her katana. There had to be forty or fifty of them, at least.

She lifted her Zanpaktou before thrusting it forward. The katana's hit the wall of rock 1500 feet away like bullets. Each and every one of them went straight through.

"Ouch." She smirked before pulling her Zanpaktou back.

The katana's drew back out of the rock and flew towards her. She swiped her blade across before her and gathered them up.

"Alrighty, then." She twirled around to Byakuya. "I won't show you Midnight, because I haven't learned to execute it without killing someone yet. But I will explain it. It has a simple command and is the most powerful of my three Bankai stages. '_May darkness fall upon the light of your soul'_ is all that needs to be said before saying the command _Shoushi_ which obviously means Midnight. And after I've said those words, it's pretty much hopeless. Even if I die in that same second, my Zanpaktou's still going to find it's way to you. But, anyways, it takes all the darkness from your soul, every single sin you've comitted, and multipies it by millions. And that pure, painfilled darkness releases from the tip of my blade, and strikes my opponent before completely devouring them."

It was silent as she smiled. She sheathed her Zanpaktou as it went back to it's unreleased form.

"And that's all she wrote!" She twirled. "Nice, huh?"

Byakuya stood up and frowned.

"Aw, don't be so sad, Bya-kun!" She hugged him. "I'll let you beat me next time."

He walked away silently, ignoring her.

She sighed before turning to Yamamoto. "That's my power, sir."

He nodded as she bowed. "Who is the next youngest?"

"Mikoi, sir." Tai called.

Mikoi was instantly at her side.

"That would be me." She bowed.

"Have fun." Tai patted her on the back before flashstepping to stand beside Sai as she leaned against the wall.

"Who do you wish to go up against?" Yamamoto motioned to the Captains.

She glanced at them, that same frown on her face. She walked in front of them and narrowed her eyes at Zaraki.

"You'll do." She muttered.

Up above, Yumichika heart dropped to the floor. Now she was most definatly going to die.

Zaraki smirked before walking forward.

"I don't wish to kill you." She told him her eyes on the ground. "But if you try to kill me, I will not hesitate. Is this clear?"

"Whatever you say." He smiled evilly.

"Before we begin." She glanced up at him with cold eyes. "What is your name?"

"Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Division." He answered.

"That's lovely." She muttered.

Suddenly, she was in front of him, ripping off the eyepatch that covered his right eye. Before he could get to her, she was back where she began, holding his torn eyepatch in her hand.

"Just as I suspected." She sighed, looking glumly at the reishi-eating eyepatch.

She threw it to the ground before looking back up at Zaraki.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, I don't want you to make this easy for me." She sighed.

Kenpachi released his full reiatsu, making Mikoi giggle. The crushing power that was nearly suffocating the onlookers above, didn't phase Mikoi.

"Zaraki, you're going to hurt them." She looked up at them. "Please stop. You're not intimidating and I really don't care how strong you think you are."

Zaraki was starting to get mad. What was this girl?

"Zaraki..." She said darkly, before whipping her head towards him. "I said _stop!_"

She was able to control her reiatsu, releasing it at full power towards him. It didn't escape the empty path between the two of them, but the pure force of it knocked the breath out of Zaraki. He was trying his best not to fall to his knees.

He yelled loudly before she finally stopped.

She drew her Zanpaktou slowly as he tried to regain his breath.

"Next time...think about people other than yourself." She muttered.

She brought her blade up to rest flatly in the air in front of her.

"_Seichou suru..." _She muttered before twisting her Zanpaktou down and stabbing it in the ground. "_Kowashite Jishin._"

The ground shook, knocking Zaraki to his knees. He struggled to gain his feet before someone saw.

Her Zanpaktou glowed a soft orange for a second. When the light faded, it was revealed that the blade was the same glowing orange. The hilt was a mixture of black and dark orange. The ribbon that blowed in the wind, encircling her, was a dark black that faded into a less dark trangerine color.

Yumichika swallowed hard as he watched, his heart pounding. He hadn't had the least bit of faith in her before, thinking that she would lose. But now...how could someone as beautiful as that lose to someone as ugly as Zaraki?

Rocks shot up to form random walls around them. One hit Zaraki's left foot, knocking him completly sideways. He caught ahold of another rising wall before he fell over.

"_Kyuukei banare._" Mikoi said.

The wall Zaraki held crumbled beneath his hand. The rock shot towards the sky, dancing around them like a giant whirlwind.

She pulled her Zanpaktou from the ground and earth in the sky rushed to her side. She thrust her blade towards Zaraki, impressed when he blocked most of the on-coming rock.

When one hit him square in the chest, she dropped her raised hand and the rock fell down to the ground. Zaraki spit out blood and laughed.

"You think that...hurt me?" He demanded.

He released his spiritual pressure again.

She raised an eyebrow. "I already told you, you don't intimidate me."

She sighed. "This is boring. I'm going to finish up."

"_Bankai._" She muttered. "_Kowashite Jishin Kinzoku._"

She sliced her sword in front of her, cutting the air open and watching as molten earth oozed from the spot she cut.

She lowered her Zanpaktou to her side slowly.

"My defensive abilities are simple, but powerful." She said. "My first is obvious."

She swiped her hand to the side, feeling everyone stare as the rock wall shot up.

"My walls are impenitrable." She said. "Because the rock vibrates, making it impossible to cut. That's the whole point of my 'earthquake' abilities. But, also..."

She cut open her hand in one graceful swipe and reached over to the earth. As soon as the blood touched the earth, it formed into a huge shield.

The shield was elaborate, unlike the uneven rock wall to her side. She held it forward, the shield covering most of her body. The light brown guard had dark designs on it that resembled the mark on her eye.

"This, is also vibrating." She stated.

She let go of the handle, letting it hover in the air in front of her. She swung her arm around, the shield following her hand in the air.

"I don't need to hold it." She said. "It leaves my hands free to slice up my opponent."

She brought her hand forward and let the sword rest in front of her. She waved her hand and the shield melted into the ground.

"My offensive abilities..." She stepped to the wall she had been at moment's before. "Are these..."

She touched a hand to the wall, melting into it. When her body was fully engulfed in the wall, people began to gasp. She had disappeared.

And then, she leaped out and kicked Zaraki's feet out from under him before jumping on top of the wall she had came out of.

"Zaraki, I have a feeling you need to be taught a lesson." She told him.

She jumped up, whirlling around in the air before she threw her Zanpaktou up. She caught the blade with her bare hands. Blood poured onto the blade before she stabbed it into the rock wall. She licked her fingers, sighing at the salty-sweet taste.

And then she thrust her hands forward.

Rock-hard earth poured from her hands towards Zaraki and his eyes went wide as it engulfed him. The spherical shape surrounded him building up nicely.

Finally, Mikoi closed her hands and grabbed her Zanpaktou from the ground. She leapt on top of rock dome.

"Kenny!" A little pink-haired girl cried from the side-lines, her eyes slightly frightened.

Mikoi smiled at her. "Don't worry, sweetie. He's just fine."

She stabbed her Zanpaktou into the rock and twisted it. The rock crumbled and she pushed up, bringing the rock with her before it could fall on Zaraki. She twisted her hands, the earth crushing to dust before thier eyes.

She touched back down beside Zaraki before snapping her fingers. The rock walls around them also disintergrated into dust, leaving the training ground just like they were before thier fight.

"Remember this, Zaraki." She said without looking at him. "You'll never get anywhere with a hostile attitude like that."

She walked towards Yamamoto, leaving Zaraki sitting there.

"I'm impressed." Yamamoto nodded. "Good job."

"Thank you very much, sir." She bowed.

"Who will be the next one?"

_**Comments: **_

_**Sorry!!! :sorry this is so long, I just didn't want to have to do five chapters of them just fighting. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Angry Intelligence

Chapter Five - Angry Intelligence

_I see the fire in your eyes_

_The Death in your heart_

_I see the light of your cries_

_Watch as the deep silver parts._

_**-Dear My Love by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

Oko leaned steadily against Mikoi's shoulder.

"Nice." She said.

Mikoi ignored her, turning to walk back to her sisters.

"Okottami Shinihime, at your service!" She put up a fake salute.

Yamamoto motioned to the Captains. She walked down the line and crossed her arms.

"Dude, I love your hair." She told Komamura.  
He grimaced. "Thank you..."

She smiled at him before walking past him. She stared over Hitsugaya's at first, and then looked down and laughed.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm...You wouldn't happen to have an ice-based Zanpaktou, would you?" She asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Is it not obvious?" She laughed, refering to his white hair.

She reached out and touched his neck, her fingers shivered with the cool sensation.

"Oh, yeah." She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "You're an ice-man alright! Okay, I'll take shorty!"

A vein appeared on Hitsugaya's head as he walked forward. _Disrepectful little..._

"Alrighty then, I'm just gonna get straight to the point." Oko smirked. "I won't bother just waiting."

She unsheathed her Zanpaktou and held it in front of her.

"_Sora moeru no chisei*..."_ She called. "_Kajiame!"_

Fire blazed around her, pouring up from the ground. Her Zanpaktou glowing brightly. Her skin was turned to fire, blazing a deadly flame. The Zanpaktou in her hand stayed somber. The blade turned a dark shade of red, as if covered in blood, and the hilt was a dark black. The ribbon was red with orange and yellow mixed in, making it look like a flame.

Hitsugaya stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, Whitey, are you gonna release yours or what?" She said.

Her voice was double-toned and ringing with empty flame.

"I..." He narrowed his eyes.

_I won't lose this._

"_Sit upon the frosted heavens!" _He called. "_Hayorinmaru!_"

The katana extended in length with a chain much like her ribbon extending from the hilt. A cresent shaped blade rested at the end.

"Please tell me there's more to it than that..." Oko whined. "Can I switch?"

"Don't be so arrogant!" Toshiro demanded.

The sky grew grey and Oko felt the spiritual pressure pulsing towards her. "That's more like it!"

"_Bankai."_ Toshiro said quietly. "_Daiguren Hayorinmaru!_"

Ice flowed from Hayorinmaru into Hitsugaya. Oko watched in interest as Hitsuaya grew frosted ice wings. She could've giggled at his cute little ice-dragon tail.

"Hmm..." Oko smirked. "Showing off, eh? I wanna show off, too!"

She whirled around, fire blazing from the tip of her sword. The ground between her and Hitsugaya collapsed, turning to ash all the way down to the core.

Oko laughed. "Oh, I just _love_ letting lose! I haven't done this in forever! And last time Sai kicked my ass. Not this time, though!"

"_Bankai!_" She screamed. "_Moe Te Iru Tengoku Kajiame!"_

The grey sky Hitsugaya created began to churn with a dark red demeanor.

"Let me explain." She smirked. "There are four stages to my Bankai. The first stage, is called 'Match.' "

She sighed, lowering her head. "It's basically...fire rain."

There was a huge bang, almost like thunder, as burning embers fell from the sky. Just in time, Tai jumped up and sliced a barrier with her already released Zanpaktou. That blocked the blazing rain from setting everything on fire, not to mention everyone.

"Quit being so careless, Oko!" She called down, putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh, sorry!" Oko apologized sincerly.

The fire stopped as soon as Oko said this, Tai then drawing in her barrier and returning to where she sat, kicking Mikoi's leg as she slept.

"Alright. Sorry about that." She shrugged. "Okay, the second, I won't test on you because it would be too painful. I call it 'Burn.' Basically, the air around you turns to fire and swirls around you, stealing your oxygen. It makes it impossible to move, let alone breathe. And the third is 'Blaze.' It's basically the same, except the fire just surrounds you, trapping you indefinatly. Like this."

She whipped her katana towards Hitsugaya, watching as his eyes went wide. Fire was set around him in a circle, giving him just enough room breathe. And just as soon as it happened, it went away.

Oko gathered the fire back into Kajiame.

"The fourth, is my favorite." Oko sighed. "Though, I rarely use it. It's just boring to kill someone like that when you could have so much more fun otherwise. But, back to the point. I call it 'Inferno.' Fire comes up behind the victim, ecasing them in a sort of semicircle. It chases after the opponent and drives him or her towards me. Whichever way this person runs, they're gonna die."

She twirled. "Okay, one more thing. Whitey, take your best shot!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She sighed. "Take. Your. Best. Shot. Hit me."

His eyes narrowed. "You asked for it."

He whipped his sword towards her violently and a large ice-dragon charged towards her. It's eyes were a beady red and it's entire body developed of ice.

Oko smiled before slashing her Zanpaktou in front her, releasing half her power. Flames erupted from her katana, bursting towards the ice dragon with raging fury.

The dragon was melted right through.

Oko quickly gathered the fire before it could hit Hitsugaya, who was staring at her in awe.

"Done." She said.

The fire that had been her body faded into Kajiame, leaving Oko's skin with a nice flush.

"Good job, Captain." She patted Hitsugaya's shoulder as she walked over to Yamamoto. "I'm done, sir. That was pretty much my power."

"Interesting." Yamamoto nodded. "And next-"

"Me, sir." Shitteiru was already beside her sister.

"Good luck, dork." Oko patted Shitteiru's back before she turned and ran towards the other side of the feild.

"Choose your opponent." Yamamoto motioned to the Captains.

She walked towards them, observing them with dark eyes. One by one, she analyzed them. The one with the lop-sided looking ha looked arrogant and boring, while the fox-faced man looked intriguing. Ukitake looked...amazing, but she wasn't about to put herself up against him. It would be most unwise to try to keep herself from drooling while controling her Zanpaktou. It was dangerous.

But then her eyes caught on a slender, short girl with black hair and two braids down her back. Shitteiru tilted her head. She looked strong...and skilled. She was the Captain of the 2nd Division, which meant she was the commander and chief of the Onmitsukido, which also meant she was highly skilled at hand-to-hand combat.

If Shitteiru was to show her true power, she would most definatly need someone like this woman.

"You." She said to her. "May I ask your name?"

"Soifon." She answered. "Just Soifon."

"You will be my opponent today, Soifon-san." Shitteiru bowed her head to her before turning around.

Soifon stepped forward and stood in the middle of the training grounds, waiting.

"Soifon, I promise not to cause you terminal pain." Shitteiru said with her head still bowed. "But I do warn you, my Zanpaktou does hurt. I'm sorry for the pain it causes you. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Soifon looked at Shitteiru, shocked. "Ye...Yes."

"Soifon-dono, you are the commander and chief of the Onmitsukido, correct?" Shitteiru asked.

"Yes." Soifon nodded.

"Interesting." Shitteiru sighed. "Therefore, you are very skilled in any combat?"

"Yes." Soifon repeated.

"Good." Shitteiru looked up, her eyes burning silver through her hair. "So am I."

Shitteiru lauched herself at Soifon, barely noticing as Soifon blocked her blow to the stomach. She kicked her left leg into Soifon's right and felt the shorter girl waver slightly. She took the chance to grab Soifon's arm and swing it back, bringing her hand up to smash into the girls stomach. She was blocked, and Soifon swung her leg around and hit Shitteiru in the neck. She tried another kick to the chest before Shitteiru blocked it with her forarm.

Soifon was beginning to get angry. She wondered how in the hell this girl was getting through her defenses so easily.

Shitteiru took Soifon's one moment of waver and kicked her feet out from under her, knocking Soifon down to the ground. She straddled her and put her arm to her neck as her legs crossed over Soifons.

"Good job." Shitteiru nodded.

Soifon panted, as Shitteiru wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Shittieru stood and turned away. "I guess we can move on now."

She drew her Zanpaktou lithely.

"_Utaimasu..._" She whispered. "_Ginbara._"

She twisted her arm, slightly as her Zanpaktou glowed a silver light.

When the light faded, her Zanpaktou was shown. It was beautifully breathtaking. The blade had a silvery purple tint, with a silver and pink hilt. The ribbon that fell from the end was a light pink color, with a silver curvey line extending down to the tip of the fabric.

"_Ginbara_ is a kido-based Zanpaktou." Shitteiru explained. "The literal translation means 'silver rose.' This is where the hurt I apologized for earlier comes in. But you won't feel it for long, Soifon-dono, I promise you that."

She pointed her blade at Soifon. "_Hana Renka._"

Dark black vines shot from the tip of her Zanpaktou, charging at Soifon with wicked speed. Before she knew it, the vines wrapped around her tightly, making her immobile.

"The thorns on these vines carry a poison of sorts." Shitteiru explained, but continued at Soifon's gasp. "But, not a lethal one. Once they cut you, get a little poison in your blood, that part of your body will be inactive. But if you allow the thorns to sink into your skin for only a moment, the poison spreads quickly through your body, paralyzing you completly."

Soifon cried out. As she had said this, the vines had gotten tighter and pressed the thorns deep in her flesh. She felt light, and then her head fell back, unable to move.

Shitteiru released the vines and flashstepped to catch Soifon before she fell.

"Usually, it takes about ten to twenty minutes for the poison to wear off." She said. "But, in this case, I need you to further demonstrate my power. So, I'll give you this..."

Shittieru cut her palm slightly, watching as the blood trickled out. Unable to move, Soifon wanted to beg her not to put that hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry...Soifon-dono, but if you want to move, you're going to have to drink this." Shitteiru put her hand to Soifon's mouth, letting a little blood drip through before she placed Soifon on the ground and stepped back to wait.

Soifon jumped to her feet instantly, spitting and trying to get the taste out of her mouth. It tasted like pure silver.

"Provided that, I'm assuming I should go onto my Bankai." Shitteiru sighed.

She held her Zanpaktou out before swiping it to her side. "_Bankai. Yudoku Ginbara Shiryoku._"

She whipped her sword out, casting out the black vines again. The vines wrapped around Soifon again, and the woman struggled.

"Soifon-dono." Shitteiru muttered.

On the vines began to grow the most beautiful silver roses. They shined in the light, reflecting into Soifon's eyes.

"Please don't struggle." Shitteiru said. "And please, don't be scared."

She held her bloody hand out to the vines. "_Gin no Kirimasu._"

The petals released from the vines, flying around Soifon like a wild storm.

"These petals, resemble the display we saw earlier with Byakuya-dono's Senbonzakura." She informed them. "They act as blades, but they are different in one way."

She twisted her hand and the blades penetrated Soifon's skin. Shitteiru frowned as Soifon cried.

"Captain!" Her Lieutenant called.

"Stay back!" Soifon demanded.

"Please," Shitteiru told him. "It won't hurt her for long."

Soifon felt her eyes go numb and her mind with it. Slowly, she felt drained.

Shitteiru released the vines and swiped her hand to the side, closing her eyes as the flower blades pulled out of Soifon's skin.

The blades hovered in the air before Shitteiru sent them whirling towards them. She felt no desire to touch them.

"Please, Soifon-san." Shitteiru muttered. "Try to attack me now."

Soifon nodded before she ran towards Shitteiru. But it seemed in slow motion. Her brain couldn't seem to remember Shunpo. She tried to kick Shitteiru but Shitteiru caught her leg with ease. She tried again, swiping at her with her fist, but Shitteiru stopped that, too.

Her movement was sloppy, and knew knew it. But she couldn't seem to gather why.

"Okay, Soifon." Shitteiru stepped back. "These blades around me, the ones soaked with your blood, have sucked out all the knowlege of your defensive and offensive ability. If I wanted, I could take that knowlege and crush it in my hands, keeping it for myself. But I can't do that, no, I won't do that. I refuse. To get this knowlege back to you, all you have to do is this..."

She took Soifon's hand before reaching back to gather the crimson-covered blades behind her. She took them and crushed them in her hand before sprinkling the sparkling dust on Soifon's open wound.

It stung at first, but it was bearable. When Shitteiru released her hand, not only could she remember everything, but her wounds were healed.

"Amazing..." Soifon flexed her fingers.

"I'm not done yet." Shitteiru grinned softly at her.

She flashstepped back. "This is my primary defensive ability, called _Asai no Ai._"

She carved her Zanpaktou through the air, the silver blades mending together and forming a single inpenitrable shield.

She instantly drew it back once it was out.

"And my last, I'd prefer not to demonstrate on you, Soifon-dono." Shitteiru bowed her head. "It is called Saigo no Katana. The final blade. It is when all the rose blades gather into one large-sized blade and penetrate them through and through. Once you've been hit, your soul turns to sparkling reishi, granting my opponant a beautiful death."

Soifon smiled. "That's amazing."

"Arigato, Soifon-dono." She smiled. "I do believe we're done here."

She was instantly in front of Yamamoto. "This is my power, sir."

She sheathed her concealed Zanpaktou and bowed to him.

"Then, that is it." Yamamoto muttered. "It's time for the grand finale."

_**Comments: **_

_**  
I almost forgot!!!**_

_**I was going to tell you guys in the last chapter, but I totally forgot! These are the translations for the names and stages of the sisters' Zanpaktou's!!**_

_**Tai:**__** Kurai Hikari - Dark Light**_

_**Akarui no Kurai Hikari - Dawn of Dark Light**_

_**Mikoi**__**: Kowashite Jishin - Breaking Earthquake**_

_**Kowashite Jishin Kinzoku - Breaking Earthquake Metal**_

_**Oko:**__** Kaijiame - Fire Rain**_

_**Moe Te Iru Tengoku Kajiame - Burning Heaven of Fire Rain**_

_**Shitteiru:**__** Ginbara - Silver Rose**_

_**Yudoku Ginbara Shiryoku - Poisonous Silver Rose Vision**_

_**Gin no Kirimasu - Silver Rose Cut**_

_**Asai no Ai - Guard Your Love**_

_**Saigo no Katana - Final Blade**_

_**Saisho's coming soon!!! (next chappyyyyyyy!!!!)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Ai? Hai

Chapter Six - Ai? Hai.

_I won't fall_

_My head with stay high_

_I won't die_

_Because if I did, so would you._

_**-Dear My Love by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

Saisho lifted her head as Shitteiru walked back. She knew it was time.

She sighed, walking forward. She nodded to her sister as they passed each other and Shitteiru gave her one of her genuine winks. Sai smiled at her.

She walked up to Yamamoto with her head held high.

"Saishi Shinihime, you want to be a Captain?" He clearified.

"More than anything, sir." She nodded.

"Very well." He nodded. "You will be going up against Captain Kyoraku."

A bright smile lit Sai's face as she ran to Shunsui and hugged him.

"Shunsui-dono!" She squeezed him.

"This isn't going to butter me up, Sai." He laughed.

"I know!" She kissed his cheek lightly. "Let's go beat each other up!"

Shunsui sighed as he was dragged into the center of the training grounds.

She did a little spin before she drew her Zanpaktou.

"_Kosho shimasu!_" She practically sang. "_Youso Arashi!"_

Her blade glowed four different colors, nearly blinding everyone. When the light dimmed, she twisted her Zanpaktou around her, revealing it's released form. The blade was dark blue, the hilt a midnight black. Her ribbon flowed dark green, blue, light green and dark red. But the most noticable thing about her Shikai were the flaming wings that extended from her back.

"Well..." Shunsui sighed. "Looks like you've gotten stronger since I last saw you."

"No much." She shrugged, making the wings roar. "I'm still the same rambuncious little kid you used to know."

"I see that." He smirked. "Well, let's see it, Sai-chan. Show me what you can do."

He drew his Zanpaktou and held it in front of him.

She smirked. "Let's go, Kyoraku-san!"

He came at her, surprised when he began throwing up walls of...everything as a defense. First was the most obvious, a rock wall. And then fire burst from the ground. And then water, as well. Lastly, he was knocked backward by a strong wind.

"You've gotten _a lot more _powerful since we last meant." He rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, Shunsui." She looked at him worriedly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Eh, it's okay." He smiled at her, rising to his feet. "Show me your offense."

She sighed. "Fine..."

She swished her sword sideways. "_Kaze._"

A bloody violent wind hit him again, but she tried not to put the full force on him. She winced when he accidentally hit himself in the head.

The wind stopped and she scratched her head. "Sorry, sensei."

"Would you quit apologizing, Sai-chan?" He smiled. "It's not very becoming of you."

"Yes, sensei..._Kaji._" She held her sword parallel with her face before bringing it down in front of her. A blazing fire formed a wall in front of her before she pushed it forward, aiming for the empty spot beside Shunsui.

He jumped out of the way and laughed. "Eh, Sai-chan! You're good at this!"

"Sensei." She grimaced. "Can we please get through my Shikai already?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "What else ya got up your pretty little sleeve?"

"Oi." She rolled her eyes, thrusting her sword towards the sky. "_Ame._"

Rain pelets bombed from the sky, making it impossible to see. She didn't bother to hold back on this one, seeing it couldn't really hurt anyone in her Shikai. It drenched everything, the canyon almost flooding before the rain halted.

Sai flipped her wet hair back, placing it closer to her still-blazing wings so that it would dry faster.

"Alright." She sat cross-legged on the ground and tapped the earth with her finger.

Shunsui looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

As soon as she tapped the earth, the ground began to shake. It split open right in front of Shunsui, almost causing him to fall in.

He gained his balance and jumped back.

"Oi!" He called to Sai's laughing figure as she resisted the urge to roll around on the ground and smother her wings.

"Sumimasen, sensei!" She called. "It was too much to resist!"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you done now?"

"Hai." She jumped to her feet lithely. "Ready for the full effect?"

"Bring it." He smirked.

She giggled. "_Bankai. Haikyo no Sora Yousho Arashi!"_

Wind howled as fire erupted from the ground. There was flame everywhere...And it poured rain from the sky, yet the flames still reached for the almost-black clouds.

And then...it stopped.

Sai flung back her head as she swung her sword to her left. There, she stabbed it in the ground and struggled to keep her reiatsu from crushing everybody.

"Sai-chan?" Shunsui asked.

"Hold on..." She muttered.

She pulled it in as the people on the cliffs and a few Captains struggled against the weight. She lassoed in most of her spiritual pressure and kept it inside.

She caught her breath as she looked up at Shunsui. "Gomen nasai. I just didn't want to hurt anybody..."

Shunsui half-smiled. "Same old Saisho."

She nodded and snatched her Zanpaktou out of the ground. Her wings blazed even high into the sky.

"Alright." She sighed. "Let's get started."

She held her Zanpaktou out, the blade pointing towards the ground. She twirled it around in little circles, watching as the air around it began to stir. She whipped it out, guiding it carefully passed Shunsui.

"That's _Element One._" She told him as he stared at it. "Air. After creating a few of these little baby's, they start swirling around you and stealing away your spiritual energy."

"Ooo..." Shunsui raised an eyebrow.

He tried to hide that he was slowly inching away from it, but her keen eyes caught the movement.

"Don't be afraid, sensei!" She laughed. "I won't let it hurt you!"

She held her hand out and it gathered back into her palm.

"Next." She bit her lip. "_Element Two._ Earth. Stay calm, okay? If you get too excited, the walls will start to vibrate."

"What?" He asked.

She thrust her katana into the ground and threw her hands towards him. The ground shook, before rising to create walls around Shunsui.

"Tai!" Sai called, her little sister was instantly by her side. "You wanna do the honors?"

"Hai!" She smiled.

She drew her Zanpaktou and put all her spiritual energy into as she jumped for the walls, bringing the blade down hard.

The rock didn't even crack.

"Arigato, Imoto-san!" Sai smiled at her and Tai did a little bow before skipping back to the side.

Sai gathered her spiritual energy into her hands before grabbing her Zanpaktou and slicing it in the air in front of her. The wall was cut open to reveal Shunsui, sitting on the ground with his chin in his hand.

"Yo." He nodded to her.

"Good job." She smiled.

"I didn't even do anything." He stood, wiping the dirt off his haori.

"Alright." Sai nodded. "_Element Three_. Water. I've learned to control this one, surprisingly."

She lifted her Zanpaktou up before thrusting her empty hand up with it. The clouds roared and that same drenching rain began to fall. She kept it that way for a couple seconds before making the rain hault.

She sighed as she shook the water out of her hair. "Damn it..."

"I don't understand." Shunsui raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't that part of your Shikai?"

"Oh, the other one was." She said as she squeezed her hair. "But this one was _acid rain._"

There were gasps from all around and it made her laugh.

"Didn't I say I had _learned to control_ that one?" She giggled.

She walked over and laid her hand on a now-decaying rock. "I can focus my mind on what I want it to burn. This poor rock was the victim this time."

Shunsui's eyes went wide. "What do you mean you can control it?"

"I can measure the amounts of acid in exactly what viscinity I want." She shrugged. "Of course, I have to add in the velocity and all that crap, and it seems this is the only sort of math I can figure out."

Shunsui chuckled. "You are truely amazing. What's _Element Four?"_

"Oh...yeah." She bit her lip. "That one's...dangerous. Fire, of course. It's the...um, Ultimate Destruction. All I have to say is...'End the lives you created' and the air particles around you set fire. You breathe them in and they burn you from the inside out."

"Ouch." He winced.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I'd rather not have Shunsui-sensei barbeque tonight."

"That's a good thing." He smiled.

"So...that's it." Sai sighed.

She walked past Shunsui who gave her an encoaraging look. Sai sheathed her concealed Zanpaktou as the wings on her back faded away. She gulped before approaching Yamamoto.

"That was my power, sir." She bowed low, her wet hair hanging in her face.

"Interesting." He nodded. "Saishi Shinihime, you do have incredible power, I will give you that. And you have the pure heart that we desire in most of our Captains. You're amazing in battle even as you are quite held back. And without further speculation, I have an answer to your request."

Everyone stopped moving, stopped breathing. It was completely silent.

"Saisho Shinihime, I approve of your request." He said before reaching back to take the 3rd Division Captain's haori from his Lieutenant's arms.

She lifted her head, tears in her eyes. She sighed with relief as a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

He held out the haori to her and grinned warmly. "Welcome to the Gotei 13, Captain Shinihime."

"Thank you so much sir." She choked before reaching to take the haori.

She admired the fabric for a second before stepping back and whipping it on. The crowd around them cheered as she bowed to Yamamoto and he turned away.

As soon as his back was turned, she ran for her sisters. She jumped into Tai's arms and they both jumped around like crazy.

"Sai! You're a big-shot now!" She laughed.

"Yay!" Sai hugged Mikoi, even though she was just standing there.

Shitteiru even gave her a warm hug before Oko did as well.

"Looks like we made it ladies." Sai said. "Just like Otosan said we would."

"Hells yes!" Oko thrust a fist in the air. "By the way, I call 3rd seat."

"No!" Tai objected. "I called 3rd seat a long time ago!"

"It's true, she did." Shitteiru nodded.

"Damn." Oko pouted. "Well, I get 4th seat then!"

"Fine." Shitteiru sighed. "Seeing as Mikoi already requested fifth seat, I shall stay with 6th."

"Aw, don't be emo like Mi-chan!" Tai hugged Shitteiru. "This is a happy time! Speaking of happy..._BYAKUYA!!!!_ _WHERE'S MY PUPPY?!?!"_

As she called this to the Captain that was getting ready to walk off the training grounds, her sisters laughed.

"Damn it!" She called, chasing after him. "BYAKUYA! I WANT MY PUPPY!!!!"

"Tai! Meet us at the 3rd Division in an hour!" Sai called.

"Got it!" She waved before chasing after Byakuya.

"Speaking of chasing after attractive men..." Oko inched away.

"Go ahead, Oko-chan." Sai sighed. "Remember. 3rd Division in an hour."

"Yeah!" She smiled before running off.

Mikoi looked up to see that interesting man from before staring at her. She smiled at him and waved before catching herself as her sisters gawked.

"What?" She asked. "Bye."

And then she was gone.

"Well, Shitteiru." Sai sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Speak for yourself." Shitteiru muttered as Captain Ukitake walked thier way."

"Ugh!" Sai threw her arms up in defeat. "Boy crazy sisters!"

At that, she walked off.

_**Comments: **_

_**as promised: **_

_**Sai:**__** Yousho Arashi - Element Storm**_

_**Haikyo no Sora Yousho Arashi - Ruins of the Sky Element Storm**_


	7. Chapter 7 So Far, So Good

1Chapter Seven - So Far, _So_ Good

_We find ourselves in_

_The ones we love most._

_The ones we long to be with,_

_To make a life with and to hold._

_**-Dear My Love by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

Tai jumped on Byakuya's back as he gritted his teeth.

_Will she ever leave me alone? _He wondered.

"Beee-yakuuu-yyyyaaaa!" She put her chin on his shoulder. "Where's my puppy, Bya-kun?"

"Tai-dono, I haven't gotten the chance to get it yet." He said through his teeth.

"Awww..." She pouted. "Well, I'm gonna go with you to your Division! I wanna say hi to everybody!"

"Tai-dono, that's really not necessary..." He said as she dropped off his back and put her arm through his.

"Come on, Bya-dono, escort me to the 6th Division!" She smiled up at him.

He sighed. _Why me?_

He walked forward, ignoring the glances everyone was giving him. At least, he tried to. His teeth were grinding and his hands were balled up into fists as she danced along beside him.

Come to think of it, she was pretty cute walking like that...

_Shut up, fool_. He told himself.

"So, Byakuya-dono." She said as she looked up at him. "How's life?"

"Fine." He answered shortly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

She looked around, noticing all the people staring at them. She sighed.

And then released Byakuya's arm to jump up and down.

"_HEY!!!!_" She called. "What in the world are you people lookin' at?!"

They all kind of got wide eyes before slowly looking away.

She crossed her arms with a satisfied smile. "Better?"

She looked over her shoulder at where Byakuya was quickly walking the other way. She narrowed her eyes before she used Shunpo to get right in front of him.

"I just humiliated myself so they would stop staring at you." She said flatly. "The least you can do is quit being a stuck-up, prude, foolish little brat for five seconds."

He was taken aback, his eyes widening. He took a step back as she glared him down.

_What is with this woman?_ He thought.

"Uhh..." He stuttered.

"Come on." She took his arm and pulled him towards the 6th Division.

They walked into headquarters, and Tai twirled around to get a better look.

"Where's your Lieutenant?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He said.

"Hmm...I have a feeling Oko is occupying him right now..." Tai smirked.

(*-*)

Oko walked down the streets, her eyes keen on finding that one mop of bright red hair. She bit her cheek before rounding a corner and running right smack into someone.

"Itai..." She rubbed her head before looking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Her eyes brightened when she saw it was him, Renji Abarai.

"That's okay." She smiled brightly.

"I thought I might run into you again." He smiled nervously.

She looked up at him questioningly as he pulled a couple of the reddest, most beautiful lilies from behind his back. He held them out to her and she gasped.

"Aww..." She smiled. "For me?"

He nodded, turning a little red.

"You are so sweet!" She took the flowers, petting the soft petals.

"Yeah, it wasn't really my idea..." He muttered. "So, don't give me all the credit."

"Who gave you the idea?" She asked as she admired the flowers.

"Um, Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto." He said. "I don't know if you know her..."

"Oh, I haven't met her yet." Oko looked up at him with that smile still on her face. "It was nice of you to get them for me."

"I...yeah...thanks." He turned even redder.

Oko wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was surprised at first, and then relaxed enough to where he hugged her back. He liked the way her head fit perfectly against his chest, and the smell of her hair, which was similar in color to his own.

"Hey." She pulled back and looked up at him.

Was he the only one that noticed their faces were dangerously close?

"You should come over to our house next Tuesday." She said. "We're having a nice little pool-party. Everyone's coming."

He nodded, sort of unable to breathe/speak at the moment.

She took one of her arms from around him and reached up to touch his face. She grinned when he gulped.

"You're awful cute, Renji-san." She sighed.

She took a step back and looked up at him with melted eyes.

"You're making my knees weak with that look on your face." She laughed. "Well, Renji, 'til we meet again."

She turned around and blew a kiss over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the flowers."

And then she disappeared, leaving him standing there, holding onto the wall for support.

And she thought _her_ knees were weak.

(*-*)

Mikoi stepped in front of Yumichika lithely, that curious look back in her eyes. He sort of froze in his spot, too shocked to move.

"Yumichika, right?" She asked him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Come on, Yumichika-kun." She grabbed his hand, twining her fingers with his before she walked forward.

As they walked, she felt the people watching her. She was the most beautiful of her sisters, but she never really paid attention to it. Now that she'd gotten used to it, she barely even noticed it anymore.

"What Division are you in, Yumichika-kun?" She asked as they walked.

Yumichika had been kind of stunned, staring at the way her hair waved fully down her shoulders. He hadn't expected her to speak, so when she did, he kind of let out a little gasp.

"11th." He said quickly. "11th Division."

"11th?" She giggled. "Aren't they the hard-core fighting Division?"

"Yes." He said.

"Well, you don't look like the fighting type." She shrugged. "And it seems...I do believe I just fought your Captain."

"Yes." He repeated. "You did quite well, by the way. No one has ever beat Captain so easily before."

"Hmm." She smiled to herself. "He had few openings in his defense, but if you make him mad enough, they seem to multiply rapidly. It was quite an amusing battle, really."

"I doubt he'll think so." Yumichika bit his lip.

"I know he'll try to fight me again." She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. "I could see it in his eyes. But I don't mind. He'll just have to wait a while...a long, long while. What, has no one ever fought him before?"

"No one has had the guts to." Yumichika shrugged.

He noticed they had arrived at the gate into Rukongai and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"My house, just for a bit." She said as she practically danced through.

"Oh..." He muttered.

What exactly were they going to do at her house...?

Oh, dear, his mind was going into the gutter again. So much into the gutter that he had to shake his head to get it out. What was he going to _do_ with himself?

When they arrived at her house, Yumichika noticed that she didn't even release his hand to open the door. When they walked through, she had a morose look on her face, not noticing any of the servants that walked about.

She lead him down a hall and stopped at a room close to the end of it.

She swung the door open, revealing the dark room within.

The room was kind of dark, in a slightly odd way. The curtains were black, but the walls of the room were a blue-black color. There was a huge bed covered in a black comforter with little light blue designs on it. The floor was the same soft-wood color the rest of the house was, but it was painted with little lines that resembled the ones on her eyes, swirling around their feet.

She lead him inside and closed the door. She finally released his hand to walk over to a dresser next to a door to the closet. She opened it, pulling out something and keeping it hidden in her hand.

She turned to Yumichika and grinned simply. He looked back at her with confused eyes.

Mikoi walked up to him slowly. "Give me your hand."

He held out his arm, almost automatically. She took his hand carefully in hers.

"Listen." She said quietly. "You are...interesting, Yumichika. And you seem like me, in some ways, even if they are few."

She placed something cool in his hand before stepping back. He looked down and marveled at the beautiful silver and diamond necklace in his hand. It had a long chain of silver, coming down to the simple diamond heart charm.

He looked up at her, more confused than before.

She half-smiled. "Hold onto this for me, Yumichika. It was my mothers before she passed away. She told me, to take care of it as if it were my own heart."

"But...why?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe someday I'll figure out why I'm doing this. But today, let's just...let it be. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Now, come on, I have to be in the 3rd Division in thirty minutes." She pulled him out the door.

(~-~)

_Meanwhile..._

Ukitake and Shitteiru walked through the 13th Division gardens, upon Ukitake's request. Of course, Shitteiru's heart had almost leapt out of her chest at that suggestion, but she wasn't about to let him know about that.

"That was an impressive display." He told her as they passed the now-blooming sakura.

"Hmm..." She nodded. "I tried to hold back, at least a little. She didn't look fragile, but I still didn't want to hurt her."

"You were holding back?" He laughed.

"Ahh..." She bit her lip. "It appears that sounded a little arrogant..."

"No, no." He shook his head. "Of course not. I like you, Shitteiru-san. Always worrying about simple things, when you make them seem bigger than they are. Yet, you always seem to think things through, just a little too much."

She blushed. "Oh...arigato, Ukitake-taichou."

"Why don't you just call me Juushiro." He patted her shoulder. "And you're welcome."

She nodded nervously. "Hai..."

"Why are you so quiet all of the sudden?" He asked.

"I'm not...quiet..." She sighed. "I don't know."

"Do you feel uncomfortable alone with me?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, no!" Her eyes went wide, blushing again. "That's not it...I'm actually quite comfortable alone with you."

"Thank you, but if it isn't that then what is it?" He asked.

"I...I don't know."

_Damn it, why can't I form a complete sentence?_ She thought.

"Ah, well." He sighed. "I guess I don't either."

There was a slight pause and Shitteiru bit her lip, trying to keep herself from saying what she really wanted to.

And then she just burst.

"Ukitake..." She breathed heavily, unsure why she couldn't breathe.

"Yes?" He looked at her with those fathomlessly beautiful eyes.

"I know why." She blushed. "But...I'm not sure if it's...intelligent to tell you."

"Intelligent?" He chuckled. "You go for the intelligent way of looking at things a lot. Why don't you let that side of you slip past for just a bit?"

She gulped. "Well, the truth is...I think you're absolutely amazing. I think you are the most...interesting and caring man I have ever meant in my entire life. You look at me for me, not for what I look like or how much power I bare, but for _me_. You are the only one who sees right through me...And I like you..._a lot._ And I know this is awkward and everything, but...I hope you...um...like me, too."

She hid her face behind her eyes as they stood under that same sakura tree. They waited in the longest silence of their lives, wondering...

Finally, Shitteiru found the courage to look up, trying to find the reason for such a silence to be. She felt her heart lurch in her chest.

His face was confused, his eyes torn. His lips were slightly parted and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

She gulped. "I...I'm sorry, Ukitake-taichou."

She bowed. "Forgive me, I forgot the boundaries between 6th seat and Captain. Sumimasen...I must get back to my Division now."

Shitteiru turned with those tears in her eyes, feeling them slip down her face.

"Wai-..." Ukitake finally realized that she was leaving, but she was already gone. "Damn it."

He had been silent, yes. But not for the reasons she was thinking. He was wondering exactly why she was doing this, why she was telling him up-front with practically no warning...He had been confused.

He knew how he felt. He liked her, too, probably more than he should. It hurt him to see those tears in her eyes as she left, even if he was unable to move at the moment.

Ukitake coughed, doubling over and preventing himself from falling.

He knew one thing. He was going to have to see her again, soon, before he killed over or something.

He chuckled at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8 Sight

1Chapter Eight - Sight

_I'm lost without you,_

_Every since I caught the Sight of you._

_I don't know what to do without you, I love you._

_So much...I can't stop thinking about you._

_**-Dear My Love by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

Saisho tapped her foot against the ground as she waited for her sisters. They were _so_ late.

Mikoi showed up first, her eyes unusually bright even if her facial expression was the same dull, dark beauty.

"Where have you been?" Sai asked.

"Hmm..." She shrugged.

"You don't know where you were?" Sai gawked. "You really think I'd believe that."

She shrugged again.

Sai groaned. "Ungrateful little..."

Her eyes caught Tai as she skipped up, the brightest smile on her face.

"And you, where were you?" Sai asked, her hand resting on her hip.

"With Byakuya." She smiled. "His office is nice. I said hi to a lot of people I didn't know, too. But Byakuya didn't like me drawing so much attention, so I stopped."

"He told you to stop?" Sai raised an eyebrow.

"No, but he looked uncomfortable." She shrugged. "Like I'd _listen_ if he told me to stop."

Sai sighed. "Silly."

Oko stepped up to her side.

"I don't even _want_ to know where you were." Sai commented.

"What?" Oko smirked. "I didn't do anything."

"Aw, Oko, who gave you those?" Tai asked with a smile as she touched the lilies in her sisters hand.

"Mr. Brown Eyes, Sexy Smile." She sighed. "AKA, Renji Abarai."

"How did I _know_ you were with him?" Tai giggled. "Did ya kiss him?"

"No..." She sighed. "Not yet. I'm workin' on it."

Sai hit herself in the forehead with her palm. "Boy...crazy..."

Shitteiru walked up then, her face defeated and her eyes hidden with the deep mask of uninterest.

"Shitteiru, are you okay?" Sai asked.

Her sister's face was wet, as if she had splashed it with water before coming here.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine." She lifted her head and looked down at her sisters. "Are we ready?"

"Uhhh...hai." Tai frowned at Shitteiru. "Are you sure you're-"

Shitteiru proceeded past them, ignoring Tai.

"Saisho, you should walk up first." She said flatly.

"Yes, ma'am!" She saluted before scurrying up in front of her.

They walked towards the 3rd Division, with Saisho up front. Tai and Oko were behind her, quickly followed by Shitteiru and Mikoi.

There was a gathering of their subordinates on a patio up ahead. They could see the Lieutenant, who they had earlier heard was Izuru Kira talking to someone near the front.

Sai put a smile on her face before approaching them, hoping they would find it inside them to accept her.

(_-_) -it's upside down...lol

Izuru Kira spoke with one of the unseated officers, by the name of Hagi, as they waited for the arrival of the new Captain.

"I've never seen anything like them." Hagi said. "They were just so..._powerful._"

Kira bit his lip. "So I hear. How many were there again?"

"Five." He said. "And each and every one of them has a Spiritual Pressure that kills. They tried to hold it in so they wouldn't hurt anybody, but I saw a few of the Captain's have to catch their breath."

"The _Captains?_" He gawked. "Which ones?"

"A few." Hagi said. "And that orange-haired one took on Zaraki like he was nothing. And the youngest put shame to Byakuya Kuchiki-sama."

"Who did the Captain go against?" He asked, surprised that he was already referring to her as 'Captain.'

"Kyoraku-taichou." Hagi said. "She had him shaken a couple times. He couldn't move around her, let alone get through her defenses."

"She has an element-based Zanpaktou, right?" Izuru asked.

"Ha." Hagi scoffed. "She has an element-based Zanpaktou, alright. _All four_ element-based."

"I've never heard of anything like that before..." Kira's eyes went wide.

And then he felt a smothering Spiritual Pressure at his back, having to catch his breath before he looked over his shoulder...

And saw her.

If he thought he couldn't breathe before, this was something so different.

Her face was so...unique and perfect. The noble markings around her eyes and neck were an intricate and amazing blue, her dark hair matching. Speaking of that blue-black delicious hair, the way it swept across her face, across those silver eyes made him want to faint. And her lips, curving into the most delectable smile he had ever witnessed, wasn't helping.

He practically stared, mouth half-open in amazement.

She walked straight up to him, her eyes locked with his.

"Konnichiwa." She bowed her head, and waited.

He caught himself a few silent seconds later and bowed his head as well.

"Kon-Konnichiwa." He stuttered. "I suppose you're our new Captain?"

"You aren't disappointed, are you?" She asked as that smile slowly went away.

"No!" He said quickly, longing for her smile to return. "Of course not. I hear only good things..._taichou._"

The smile did return, five times brighter.

He was speechless for a moment.

"Quit smiling, Sai, you're killin' the poor boy." Tai whispered and Sai bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Umm...." Kira took a deep breath, ashamed for losing his pose in front of his men for a _woman._ "I'm Izuru Kira. Lieutenant Izuru Kira."

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant." She smiled. "I am happy to be your Captain. These are my sisters."

She stepped aside. "Introduce yourselves, ladies."

Tai stepped up first. "I'm Taiyoke Shinihime! I shall be your _3__rd_ seat, ready to make you laugh and smile everyday."

"Oh, Kami-sama, you sound like an ad in some newspaper." Oko pushed Tai back and smirked. "I'm Okottami. Call me Oko, if you feel like it. I'm your 4th seat, and I will be the one whipping your butts whenever you get outta line."

"No, you won't." Sai grimaced. "Most likely, you'll be the one getting your butt whipped. By _me_."

Oko stuck her tounge out before Tai pushed Mikoi forward.

"Mikoi Shinihime." She said dully. "5th seat. Nice to meet ya."

"Forgive her, she's super boring." Tai peeked up over Mikoi's shoulder before trying to tickle her.

Mikoi whirled around and tried a kick to Tai's head, but Tai moved too quickly. She stuck her tounge out at her older sister before Shitteiru spoke.

"Shitteiru Shinihime is my name." She said flatly. "I will be the 6th seated officer."

Tai got beside Shitteiru and started making funny facing to make her smile. But, it didn't work.

"Gosh darn it!" Tai stomped. "You're so emo, you'll be a Mikoi before long."

"Silence." Shitteiru spat.

"Yes, ma'am." Tai shriveled under Shitteiru's glare.

"So..." Sai raised an eyebrow at her sisters. "As you see, you'll never get bored with us around. We're pretty easy to get along with. That presented...I know you're probably thinking, why does she get to be Captain when she just got here? Well...I would explain to you why in technical terms, but, unlike, Shitteiru, I believe that if you say something that means something, it shouldn't come from your brain, but your heart."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"My dad told me a long time ago, 'Sai, there's something you have to do for me. You have to go back to the Soul Society, you have to fight.' At first I was like, _why would I do that when I'm perfectly fine where I am?_ And then he told me this. 'No matter what the Soul Society has done in the past, they live for the greater purpose of the living and dead. You have to fight for the Gotei 13, for the Captains, for the Lieutenants, for the seated and unseated officers, but most of all, you will fight for the souls you protect. Not because you want to, even though it might come to that in the end. But because your duty as a Shinihime says so.' I know, it sounds cheesy, but my dad was pretty smart, so I trusted him. I trained until I bled, as did my sisters. We've been hidden for a century, training and bleeding and making ourselves stronger, for one reason. And that reason is standing here in front of me today. You guys are my reason now. I will fight for you, bleed for you, and protect you until the day I die. Because that's my duty, and that's what I want to do."

Her eyes were hard as she looked over them all.

"I expect respect, mind you, I'm not some mushy chick Captain that's all love and bunnies. Honestly, I don't give a shit about that. You're going to respect me, and my sisters, and your Lieutenant, whether you like us or not. There will be five simple rules in this Division, besides the obvious."

She paced in front of them, eyes still boring into thiers.

"One. Respect. Like I said, we all deserve it. You respect us, we'll respect you. Simple as that. Two. Honesty. Be truthful, whether it gets you in trouble or not. My biggest pet peeve is when people lie, straight up. And, trust me, I am a human lie detector. Three. Fight. Whether you like it or not, you're in the 13 Protection Squads. You fight. You kill. I don't wanna hear that 'Oh, woe-unto-me, I have killed' because I honestly don't care. Also to add onto that rule, you won't _whine_ to me, or anyone else. Because, for God sakes, you're warriors. Suck it up or go home. Four. Strength. I don't mean the physical stuff, 'cause this isn't the 11th Division. You have to be strong in the mind and heart as well. You have to be strong enough to stand tall, and never run. Because when you run, you're most likely leaving someone behind. We don't do that here. As I'm fighting for you, I expect you to fight for me, for each other. If I find you've left someone behind in the heat of battle and caused them their life, then your life is nothing to me. I promise you this. Five. Happiness. I know it's tough, trying to be happy in a time and place like this, but you have to learn to deal. If you're always down in the dumps then your eyes aren't open to everything around you, and as your Captain I want you to experience everything you can before your time comes. And if I see you moping around, I'll send Tai after you. Take it as a threat, she can be pretty scary."

In the background, Tai giggled before faking claws with her fingers.

Sai shook her head with a laugh.

"Those are our rules." She said finally. "So, tell me, guys, will you accept them?"

There was a responding cry from the crowd, and she smiled, her skin suddenly feeling warm.

She looked down at Kira and smiled just as brightly, her heart warming at the shy grin he gave her in return.

(_-_)

Shitteiru sat on the wall of the 3rd Division, her eyes glassy as she looked up at the night sky. She should feel happy, and she knew it. But she just couldn't find it in her to feel anything other than disappointment from a broken heart.

What was she talking about? It wasn't like she loved him was it...?

Of course not. Love was illogical in her book. She felt a sisterly affection with her siblings, but she had never _loved_ a man. And a man had never loved her either...

Maybe she just wasn't _loveable._

She reached up and wiped her cheek as there was a similar Spiritual Pressure nearby.

Out of nowhere, Ukitake was balancing on the wall she sat on, probably about to fall.

"Ukitake-taichou!" She called as she reached for him, trying to keep him balanced.

He laughed as he slowly caught himself and sat next to her.

She instantly removed her hand from his forearm but he caught it.

"I never though it'd be so hard to find you, Shitteiru-dono." He grinned at her. "Then again, you are hiding your reiatsu very cleverly. I wonder why that is..."

She coughed, trying to catch her breath. "I wanted to be alone."

He sighed. "This is the part where I'm supposed to say, 'I'm sorry for interrupting you, I guess I'll leave.' But I'm afraid I can't do that."

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." He took the arm of hers he had caught and slide his hand down into hers. "I'm not leaving you."

She gulped, staring at their connected hands as her heart pounded.

"I made a mistake." Ukitake told her. "Truth was, when you told me, I was kind of unable to move or speak, I was so shocked. But what I felt was clear. You're amazing, Shitteiru. You're brilliant, beautiful, and powerful, but most of all, you're you. You're smile is blinding and your heart is pure. You'll never know how fast my heart is pounding by just holding your hand right now...Please, will you forgive me?"

She blinked back tears as her vacant hand reached up and touched his face softly before she ran it through his soft white hair. She let out a joyful sob before nodding.

"Don't cry..." He wiped away her tears before pulling her closer to him on the wall, to where their sides touched.

She couldn't hold back the tears, no matter how much she willed them to. She was just so...happy.

But she was surprised when Ukitake's lips brushed her cheek, wiping away the tear that dared to defy him. Her hand tightened in his as her other hand rested on his neck.

He felt her tense and chuckled in her ear. "Shitteiru..."

Her heart pounded as he leaned back to look at her. His dark brown eyes bore into hers before she found her own straying to his soft lips. He watched as she did this, wondering if she had ever been kissed before.

He saw her gulp as she leaned forward slightly. He leaned forward, their lips only a breath away before the distance ever-so-gently closed.

At first the kiss was soft as the adrenaline began to run through their veins. Very gradually, he wrapped his free arm around her waist as her hand wandered up into his hair again.

Both their hearts pounded as their bodies pressed together.

Ukitake knew it was time to work past the beginning stage of the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly and licked softly at her bottom lip. He felt relieved when her lips opened and her tongue wandered into his mouth.

His own traced her entire mouth as he tilted his head to get a better angle. She pressed against him as he did this, every line of her body fitting with his.

Her body was burying itself with things she never thought existed. It was like she was actually awakening for the first time. She felt so...alive.

They broke apart so they could catch their breath, Shitteiru resting her head on Ukitake's shoulder.

"Ukitake-taichou..." She breathed.

"Please don't call me that." He said smoothly, like velvet. "Call me Juushiro."

"Okay...Juushiro." She nuzzled her nose in his neck and his arm tightened around there. "You wouldn't mind being mine, would you? For, let's say, forever?"

He chuckled. "No, I wouldn't. In fact, I'd love it."

Ukitake looked down at their joined hands before lifting it up and kissing her wrist.

"Just so, would you mind being mine?" He said as he trailed kisses up her forearm before ghosting them up to her neck.

She bit her lip as his teeth brushed her skin.

"You keep doing that, and I'll be just fine being yours." She muttered.

He chuckled. "Shitteiru...silly girl."

"Hmm..." She turned her head to catch his lips once more, intoxicating them once more with a steamy kiss.

When they pulled apart, they were once again breathless.

"I think I should get you home..." He said quietly.

She whimpered. She was just beginning to feel all these new sensations, she wasn't ready for them to end for tonight.

"If I don't get you home, I might end up losing control." He laughed. "And I wanna take this slow..."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Because I'm still having fun discovering who you really are behind that mask of intelligence, Shitteiru."

She touched his face and nodded before placing another kiss on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9 If It's You

1Chapter Nine - If It's You

I want to reach for you,

So much I feel driven to touch you.

But I shouldn't...should I?

Because that's not what _I_ would do?...

**-**_**Dear My Love by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

"Yumichika."

The dark voice scared the living hell out of him. Especially considering it was already dark and there were no lights around to see anything. He jumped and quickly turned to face the voice.

He was relieved to see that it was Mikoi, her usual mysterious look on her face.

"Mikoi-sama." He bowed his head. "What are you doing out so late?"

She grinned. "I was going to see you before I went home."

"You shouldn't be out so late..." He said, looking around. "Especially not in the 11th Division. These guys are pretty scary when they're drunk."

"That's nice of you, Yumichika." She looked to the side. "But I do believe they are no match for me."

"That's right." He sighed.

"Come with me, Yumichika."

He looked down at her as she held out her hand to him. He remembered the last time he had went with her, she had just taken his hand without even asking. Which he didn't mind, but this was nice as well.

He took her hand before she continued down the path.

It was basically silent except for the occasional ruckus from one of those "scary 11th Divisioners" as Yumichika so graciously called them. They walked past all that before Mikoi lead him into the 3rd Division headquarters. She lead him all the way through it before going out the back door and into the huge open area of grass.

She sat on the edge of the deck and motioned for him to sit beside her. He hesitated, not wanting to get his cloths dirty before just giving up and sitting beside her.

"Why are we here?" He asked her.

She took his hand again and twined their fingers together as she looked up at the sky.

"So far, this is my favorite place to see the stars." She told him.

He looked up, watching the twinkling bundles of light just as she did.

"It's beautiful." She sighed.

"Hmm..." He nodded with a small smile, agreeing. "It is. But I've seen better."

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked. "What?"

"I'm not telling." He shook his head.

"Aw, why not?" She whined.

"Because, even if I did say it, it would make me look like a hopeless fool." He said. "And it's cheesy, so I just won't do it."

She sighed before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe someday you'll tell me." She muttered. "I want to know what could be more beautiful than the stars..."

He felt a tingle in his chest as she leaned on him, but felt right when he positioned his head against hers.

(*o*)

Tai "just happened" to be looking out the window when Shitteiru walked up to the gate, hand-in-hand with the 13th Division Captain. She gasped.

"Oko! Sai! Come here! Hurry!" She called.

They flashstepped instantly to her side.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked, wrapped in a purple and blue silky robe.

"Look!" Tai practically squeaked.

Their eyes went wide as Shitteiru seemed to try to eat Ukitake's tongue right outside their mansion.

"Oh, my..." Sai gasped.

"Damn, that guys got skills." Oko peeked over Tai's shoulder.

"I didn't even know it was possible..." Tai's eyes widened.

They watched with interest as the lovers broke apart and Ukitake bid her farewell before their sister waved as she walked through the gate.

They were instantly at the door.

When Shitteiru opened the door, her ears were already plugged for the squeals that descended upon her.

"Nosy, nosy, NOSY!" She yelled.

The girls quieted down.

"Was that Ukitake-taichou you were out there sucking face with?" Oko asked.

"He was cute." Tai threw her older sister a thumbs up.

"You guys are _impossible_." Shitteiru rolled her eyes.

"Ooo, she's blushing!" Sai commented.

"Not you, too, Saisho." Shitteiru's face fell.

"Wait until we tell Mikoi!" Tai squeaked. "She will be super happy for you! You two are _sugoi kawaii_ together!"

"Ha." Oko laughed. "You mean, _sugoi kowaii._ She was eating his face, Tai."

"I was not." Shitteiru frowned. "And we're not scary."

"Besides, I don't think Mikoi would be happy even for you, Shitteiru." Sai giggled.

That was when the door flew open and in skipped an oblivious Mikoi with the dorkiest smile on her face.

"Oh...my..." Tai's jaw dropped.

Mikoi noticed the presence of her sisters then, her face falling. She looked at them with the same mask of gloom and doom as she always did.

"What has you so happy, Mikoi-nii-chan?" Sai asked.

Mikoi shrugged. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you just came back from the candy shop, sweetie." Tai commented. "Who is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Mikoi scoffed.

"You're happy-"

"I am not." She objected harshly. "Now, leave me be."

She walked past all of them in hast and they laughed.

"Looks like coming here has sparked a lot of romance." Tai giggled. "Shitteiru and Ukitake-taichou. Oko and Renji-san. And, now, Mikoi and her mystery man. Why are me and Sai left out?"

"You have Byakuya." Sai pointed out. "It seems I'm the only one without a romance equation at the moment."

"Please, you know Lieutenant Kira has googly-eyes for you." Tai rolled her eyes.

"What? No." Sai blushed. "He's my Lieutenant."

"Sai-chan, it doesn't matter." Tai patted her sister on the shoulder.

"Take it from me, Saisho." Shitteiru spoke up. "This feels great. Being able to go to sleep and know there's someone out there willing to hold you, to protect you at all costs...It's amazing."

"Wow, Shitteiru's got it bad." Oko elbowed her sister playfully.

Sai sighed. "I guess...But, I don't want to ruin a relationship with my subordinate."

"Sweetie, honestly." Tai put her hand on her sisters shoulder. "Do you like Izuru?"

"I...yes, I guess." She half-smiled.

"Why?" Tai pushed.

"He's interesting." She got a lost look in her eyes. "He's in so much pain, I can almost feel it radiating off his skin. And I just want to make it go away...a part of me would give anything to kill the one who betrayed him, and give him peace of mind. Not to mention, it's so cute when he looks at me and seems to be unable to breathe...And when he smiles...It makes me feel so...good."

Tai, Oko and Shitteiru sighed in unison.

"And I thought Shitteiru had it bad." Oko patted Sai's shoulder. "You got her beat, sis. By far. You are absolutly in love with this kid. Why don't you tell him?"

Sai gulped. "I...He's my Lieutenant."

"Screw that." Tai waved a hand in the air. "Love is love. Feel lucky that you get to experience it, and forget all the rest. That's the way it should be."

"I...I don't know." She scratched the back of her head.

"Think about it." Oko said as she turned away. "I'm gonna go to sleep. You should get some rest, too."

"Right." Sai nodded.

She walked in the direction of her quarters, Izuru Kira's smile flashing behind her eyes.

(-_-)

Bent over her desk, Sai was buried in paperwork. But she didn't mind. She was kind of used to it, being the head of the Shinihime house and everything.

She found it a great time to think. Speaking of thinking...

Izuru had been in the front of her mind since she woke up this morning. Mind you, her dreams were filled with his image, but this she couldn't help. Now, all she could think about was him, and she liked it that way.

Her head shot up when a familiar spiritual pressure came from outside, she smiled to herself before there was a knock on the door.

"Dozo." She called.

The door opened slowly, as she leaned her chin in her palm, waiting.

"Ah! Izuru!" She smiled. "How are you?"

"Um, fine, Captain." He gulped.

There was that feeling again. He couldn't breathe, because of that gorgeous face and the smile it gave him.

"Good!" She stood and walked over to him, closing the door behind him. "What brings you here?"

He had almost forgotten about the papers in his hand.

"Oh, Captain Ukitake asked me to bring these over to you while I was over there." He held out his hand, unfortunately, it was the wrong hand.

"Hmm, Izuru, it appears the papers have disintegrated." Sai giggled.

He blushed as he thrust his other hand forward, hitting it on the wall by accident.

"Oh, dear." Sai bit her lip as his hand began to bleed. "Here, let me take these..."

She took the papers and kept his hand in hers as she walked over to put them on her desk. She turned back to him with a sweet smile before releasing his hand.

He looked down at his once wounded hand, surprised that it had already healed.

"Wha...?" He mumbled.

"Special gift." She sighed. "I'm trained in everything from healing to Hado."

"Oh...thank you." He choked. "I guess, um, I'll go now."

"Wait." Sai caught his arm, making a chill run along his skin. "Next week, my sisters and I are having a nice little picnic/pool party. You should come."

"Captain...I have work to do." He gulped.

"Hmm..." She walked right up to him, feeling daring and ran her fingers through his messy blond hair with a smile. "Considering _I'm_ the Captain, I do believe I have the authority to give you orders. Therefore, I'm making this request and order, Izuru. I _order_ you to come to our house-warming party. Okay?"

"'Kay." He breathed, not used to having their faces so close.

She stepped back and walked around her desk. She sat down and kicked her feet up as he stood there like a frozen statue.

"Izuru, could you do me a quick favor and run and check on how the Rukongai gate operation is going." She sighed. "Oko said she'd report back, but she has neglected to do so. It's right at the South gate, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Captain." He bowed his head and exited.

She kind of melted in her chair, breathing heavily.

"Good, Lord, I need to brush up on my flirting skills." She slammed her head against the back of the chair. "_Itai..._"

(.)

_Meanwhile in Heuco Mundo..._

Aizen sat alone in his throne room, looking over Ulquiorra's report over and over again, watching this human girl's powers over and over again.

It was interesting, the way her powers worked. She could be of a lot of use to his plan....

"_Ulquiorra..._"

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" The Arrancar was immediantly at his side.

"I want...her." Aizen pointed to the screen where Orihime Inoue was frozen in action.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." He repeated, bowing his head and taking his leave.

_Perfect..._ Aizen thought.


	10. Chapter 10 The Craziest Party Ever

1Chapter Ten - The Craziest Party Ever

_If you don't laugh,_

_You don't love._

_So smile for me and prove,_

_That I can hold your heart as you hold mine._

**-**_**Dear My Love by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

Sai caught her reflection in the glass door leading out their pool patio. She sighed in distress. She had told Tai not to make her wear this, because she looked like some kind of whore. Or at least she thought so.

It was a black two piece bikini with thin straps that tied behind her neck and had little blue flames all over it. She felt a little self-conscious of the way it fit her a little too well. She felt like her boobs might pop out or something...

She walked out on the patio, feeling refreshed by the way the sun hit her skin. She felt better when she saw that mostly everyone was already there.

But she didn't see Kira...

She walked up to where Tai was staring at the gate, as if willing someone to walk through it.

"Hey, have you seen Izuru?" She asked her.

"Huh?" Tai glanced over at her. "Oh, no. Byakuya Kuchiki better get his noble butt over here and soon. I don't want to be running through the streets wearing this."

Sai looked down, giggling at the revealing little green number Tai wore.

"Aw, did you dress up for Bya-kun?" She teased.

Tai almost hit her sister in the chest, but Sai was too quick and blocked her with ease.

"Look." Sai nodded to the gate that Tai had taken her eyes off for only a second.

Tai beamed when she saw Byakuya walk in with a rather annoyed look on his face, dressed in the full Shinigami-Captain get up. Which made Tai glare at him, but she smirked instantly.

She picked something up off a table nearby and ran to him.

"Where's you swim-suit, Bya-kun?" Tai said as she skipped up to him.

"It seems I have forgotten it." He lied.

"Aw, darn!" She snapped fakely. "I guess it's good I brought you one!"

She held out the _most revealing _little pink Speedo.

Byakuya's eyes went wide as his face flushed.

"Tai-dono..." He choked.

"I'm _kidding!_" She laughed and threw the Speedo on Renji's head as he stood nearby. "Here."

As she handed Byakuya the black swimming trunks, Oko had taken it upon her self to attack Tai with the Speedo.

"You can get dressed in the bathroom!" Tai called as she flashstepped away from her sister.

Byakuya sighed, defeated.

When he emerged from the house, he had taken out his kenseikan and had removed his scarf. He felt a little exposed...

"Bya-kun!" Tai waved her hand to get his attention. "Come here!"

He walked over to her, still crushed.

"Aw, be happy!" Tai told him as she lead him forward.

"This is humiliating, Tai-dono." He muttered.

"You look cute!" She giggled.

And then she pushed him into the pool, before jumping in after him.

When he was finally able to make it back up to the surface, she was smiling at him, her hair all wet. He looked at her for a second, unable to move before she hugged him tightly. He sighed before hugging her back.

Oko watched from the side of the pool, noticing when Byakuya got that look in his eye. Yeah, he was most defiantly head-over-heels. No doubt about it...

Suddenly, there was a spiritual pressure behind her, running towards her. She only had time to look over her shoulder before she was being launched into the water. She felt the water rush over her skin as her attacker fell in the water with her.

She reached for the top, gasping for breath as she caught Renji's figure in front of her.

"You little..." She mumbled.

His hair fell down then, the band breaking and those wet, red locks falling down around his face. She bit her lip at the sight of him.

"Damn." He muttered, pushing the mess out of his face.

"I think it's sexy." Oko smirked before wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips lingering just a breath away from his.

He thought, maybe this is it. Maybe she'll finally kiss this wasn't the case in the least.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she got a hold of those locks and dunked him underwater.

She laughed at the look on his face when he came up.

(=_=)

Mikoi laid on the soft blanket near the pool. She had her head propped up, watching Yumichika as his angry friend Ikkaku tried to start a fight with Shuuhei Hisagi, who really wasn't falling for it.

She smirked as his eyes wandered over to her again, and she kept watching him as he did this. She lifted her finger and motioned for him to come to her.

Hisagi caught the action and chuckled at the shocked look on Yumichika's face.

She caught his words and felt like throwing something.

"Nice catch, man." He had said.

"She's not a catch." Yumichika spat back as he turned to walk away.

She smiled, glad that he had defended her. He was so cute...

He walked up to her in silence as she looked up at him. She caught his arm and pulled him down beside her, pushing him down in a laying position before resting her head on his chest.

"Yumichika..." She sighed. "How's my necklace?"

He reached in the pocket of his swimming trunks and pulled out the diamond and silver piece of jewelry. She touched his hand and forced it back in his pocket.

Then she lifted her head and looked up at his face, still leaning on him. She brought her hand up his bare chest, along his neck and up to his face. She brushed his dark hair away and caressed his cheek.

Smiling, she watched as his eyes looked warmly down on her.

"Yumichika...I think I've figured out why I gave you my necklace." She bit her lip. "Because, for the first time in my life, I think I might actually want to be with you, and for you to be with me."

He held his breath as she sat up and pulled him into a sitting position before sliding gracefully on his lap.

"Will you? Be with me?" She whispered as she touched his cheek again.

"Yes..." He nodded weakly.

She smiled before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The kiss radiated through both their bodies. Mikoi wrapped her arms around him, running a finger down his spine and making him shiver.

She took that chance to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along his lips before he opened them for her. They explored each others mouths as Mikoi subconsciously pushed Yumichika back. His arms wrapped around her waist as she straddled him, assaulting his mouth once more.

He hoped to God that Hisagi and Ikkaku weren't watching, or he'd never hear the end of it.

(*o*)

Sai looked around desperately, her eyes searching for Kira. Finally, her inspecting eyes found him, just walking in.

She ran for him, launching herself into his arms as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"Izuru!" She called. "Yay! You're here!"

She reached on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek, making him blush. When he caught a look at what she was wearing, he blushed even more. He looked at the ground just to be safe.

"You're just in time for the food!" She smiled at him, grabbing his hand before turning to everyone else. "Everyone! Get to the gardens or starve!"

(-_-)

Shitteiru sat between Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake on the blanket, with Renji, Oko, Tai and Byakuya across from her. Nanao sat quietly beside her Captain as Tai was searching for the tomato she had just retrieved as she held the knife in her left hand.

"So, tell about this _Substitute Shinigami_ I keep hearing about." Oko said.

"He's not a bad kid." Shunsui commented.

"He's a hot head, though." Renji put in.

"He reminds me of you." Shunsui told Renji. "Or maybe Byakuya when he was young."

"I was never so reckless and foolish." Byakuya tilted his head away in disapproval.

"Sure you weren't." Ukitake said sarcastically. "The only difference is Ichigo-kun would do anything to protect his friends."

"I-" Byakuya began to object.

"You would ignore them in their time of need." Renji muttered, Oko raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're in no place to be speaking to me like that, Abarai." Byakuya said coldly.

Suddenly, there was a tomato smashing against his head.

Out of reflex, Tai had thrown her tomato at him.

"What the-" He began as the gooey redness oozed down the side of his head.

"You need to get off your high-and-mighty pedestal, Bya-kun." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"I threw it at you 'cause you were being a meanie!" Tai said.

Suddenly, everyone started laughing. Ukitake was coughing he was laughing so hard and Shunsui was rolling around on the ground as Nanao tried to get him to calm down.

Byakuya's face grew red and he shook his head hard, trying to slosh the tomato off. Tai sighed before grabbing his arm.

"Come on, I'll clean you up." She said as she lead him towards the house.

She smiled over her shoulder as she walked through the door.

"I'll race ya."

And she was off.

She got to the bathroom first, reaching for the spray bottle under the sink. She grabbed a rag and some soap while she was done there, before standing up and turning around.

She was shocked when Byakuya was right behind her, so close she could feel his cool breath on her skin. She barely noticed when she accidentally sprayed him in the face.

He rolled his eyes as he wiped the water off his face.

She laughed before reaching up and immediantly beginning to clean him up.

Byakuya's eyes were looking at the ground as he tried to resist looking at her body in that bikini. He was a man after all...

Other than that, he liked feeling her hands on his skin. They were warm, as his skin was usually rather cold. She was warm. He wanted to grab her and tell her how he felt...so bad.

But he was...afraid of what she might say.

Like all men, he was also afraid of rejection.

She lowered her hands before throwing the rag into the dirty cloths hamper on the far wall. She put the bottle and soap back before she turned to Byakuya.

"You probably want to change back now."

She disappeared then reappeared at his side. She handed him his cloths and then turned to walk out the door.

She stood out there, wondering why she was feeling so nervous. She was never nervous...

She had nearly fought to keep her hands from shaking. She wanted to touch more than his soft black hair, but she felt like she couldn't. Like if he did, Byakuya wouldn't...want to be around her anymore. And no matter how many times he denied it, he defiantly wanted to be around her.

When Byakuya opened the door, fully dressed, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. It seemed like the only think she could do...

She felt better when he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-dono." She said. "For messing up your hair."

"It's okay..." He sighed. "Tai, I have to tell you something."

She leaned back, sure she was going to get the 3rd degree for hugging him or something. Or maybe he had figured out how she felt, and was going to give her an easy letdown...

She pushed back tears at the thought.

"What is it?" She asked as she stepped back.

Byakuya looked down. "I...Tai, I think I'm in love with you. It's been a while, since I've been in love. But, even though you're bent on tormenting me, I can't help but to want to be with you. You're so bright and amazing, the complete opposite of me...I just...I want to know if you feel the same way, too."

Byakuya felt like a star-struck teenager again, his words only making sense in his mind before they came out of his mouth and they sounded completely foolish. He watched her shaken eyes as they widened in surprised, and saw her mouth go slack.

_Maybe she needs time..._ He thought.

"Just...think about it." He told her, before he walked down the hallway.

Tai snapped out of it as he flashstepped down the hall. She ran after him, unable to find her sense of Shunpo. He was already to the gardens before she caught up with him.

"Byakuya!" She choked.

Everyone seemed to looked at them as he turned around, looking at her with curious eyes. She launched herself into his arms before taking his lips.

She immediantly pushed all of her feelings into the kiss, pouring her heart and soul into it. She deepened the kiss as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She was relieved when Byakuya wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

She felt those fireworks people talk about flash behind her eyes.

In the back of her mind, she heard the cat-calls and the cheering from the people around them.

(*-*)

Sai laughed at the sight of Tai and Byakuya in front of her. She looked over at Kira, who was some sort of shocked.

She smiled at him and shook her head.

Her mind wandered to what Tai had told her before. _Love is love._ She bit her lip and looked away. She couldn't be in _love_ with him...not already. But what Oko had said...

Did she sound like she was in love? She wasn't exactly sure. All she knew that what she felt for Kira was different than what she had ever felt before. She wanted to keep him...forever.

Shitteiru had said it was amazing to know that there was someone out there willing to hold her...She wanted someone like that.

The Hell Butterfly flew into her vision. She immediantly stood and put on her serious face as she reached up and caught the little creature on her index finger.

"What is it, Captain?" Kira asked as she listened.

Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, dear..." She bit her lip.

She turned to everyone. "Everyone! Quiet down! We have news from the Captain-Commander!"

There was silence.

"It appears that the human that was here not too long ago, has been intercepted at the gate by an Arrancar!" She called. "All units are to report to your Divisions for further briefing!"

She grabbed Kira's arm before he could leave.

"You're coming with me, Izuru." She pulled him towards the house.

Suddenly, Oko, Tai, Shitteiru and Mikoi were behind her.

"Looks like the funs over." Oko muttered. "It's time to show these guys what we've got."

"I want the four of you to get ready to leave." She told them. "We've been ordered to be the protectors of the new and demoted Karakura Town."

"What?" Oko asked.

"Just get ready." Sai ordered.

"Right, boss!" Tai nodded before they ran off.

Sai led Kira to her room before pushing him inside. She quickly reached for her uniform before removing her bikini. Kira blushed before looking away.

"Descent." She laughed when she had her kimono on.

She shrugged on her Captain's haori before putting on her tabi socks and woven sandals.

"Captain, you aren't really going to go up against Aizen are you?" Kira said quietly.

"It seems I'll have to." She told him. "I'm just as strong, if not stronger, than him."

"You can't!" He objected before covering his mouth. "Sumimasen, Captain."

"Why can't I?" She asked as she put her sheathed Zanpaktou through her obi.

"I...no reason." He blushed. "Never mind."

She smirked as she walked up to him. She caught his chin before lifting it up to look him in the eye.

"Izuru..." She whispered.

His eyes went hazy at their close proximity.

"Before I leave..." She muttered. "I want to tell you that I love you."

"Wha...what?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"I love you, Izuru Kira." She pressed her lips to his.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He twisted her around and pinned her to the wall before deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as he held on tightly to her waist.

"Kira..." She whispered against his lips.

He released her lips and trailed his own down to her neck. She moaned as he bit softly at her pulse.

He lifted his head and leaned his forehead against hers. They both breathed heavily.

"You can't go..." He pleaded.

"I have to." She said as she touched his face softly.

"At least let me go with you." He pushed.

She sighed. "I guess there's no harm in that..."

"Good, because even you couldn't stop me." He pressed his lips to the hollow under her ear. "By the way, I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11 Death Princess

1_**FYI: some of the character placings from the actual show have been changed, but just for the sake of the story...gomen! Also, if you haven't seen the Hueco Mundo arc, then I suggest you stop reading cause this is going to get confusing...**_

Chapter Eleven - Death Princess

_I will become death,_

_I will wield my blade with my loved ones in my heart._

_I will become life,_

_And live for the one's who give me hope._

_**-Dear My Love by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

Sai and Kira walked up to the Sekai gate just as her sisters did. Surprisingly, all the Captains were there.

Byakuya, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, Zaraki...all of them.

Joining them were the people who Sai had earlier been informed would be pretending to guard the pillars; Shuuhei Hisagi, Yumichika Aysagawa, Renji Abarai, and the other fake guard stood at her side.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked Kira.

"Positive, Captain." He looked at her with strong eyes and she smiled.

"Good." She nodded.

She walked up to them.

"Renji, I've placed you with Oko." She said. "Yumichika, you'll be with Mikoi. Hisagi, you'll be with Shitteiru, and Kira will be with Tai. I will be with the other Captain's that aren't going to Heuco Mundo."

They all nodded as the Sekai gate opened.

"Good luck everybody." She told them.

And they walked through.

(T.T) -Ulqiorra eyes...lol.

Sai was in the back of the gathered Captains as Aizen walked through the gate. They were all in the new, Fake Karakura town, that was supposed to be an attempt to fool Aizen into taking it instead. Of course, it hadn't worked and Aizen had told them that he knew immediantly, but it was worth a try. And he'd have to get past them if he was going to get to the real one, and that wasn't very likely.

She studied Aizen from her spot, seeing how he was incredibly intelligent, and feeling his out-of-this-world spiritual pressure. He seemed like he analyzed every move of every person secretly, as if preparing for some tactical battle.

He was good...but so was she.

She noticed when four Garganta opened up at the pillars and had to restrain herself from laughing at the maiger little Gillian's that came out of them. She was quite amused when Renji, Kira, Hisagi and Yumichika sliced them up pretty easily.

_Such an amateur. _She thought.

And then, a few of what she had heard was called a Fraccion, went after them. They were the subordinates of a rather old looking man in a bone-made throne. He looked powerful, but disappointing.

She watched as the Arrancar approached the fake-guardians, engaging in battle with them before she returned her attention to where Yamamoto was speaking with Aizen.

"I'm interested..." Aizen said. "In the strange spiritual pressure I feel. It's faint..."

Yamamoto chuckled. "You wish to know?"

Aizen narrowed his eyes at Yamamoto.

Then Sai disappeared. She flash stepped to the side, disappearing, just as planned.

She giggled as there was a loud boom and she knew her sisters had won their battle. They would soon leave the rest to Renji, Yumichika, Hisagi and Kira, like originally planned.

She, on the other hand, had to wait. Because she had to get to Hueco Mundo and get the rest of those oafs back.

And it sucked, because she wanted to fight.

(T.T)

Oko watched as Renji easily offed the Gillian class Hollow, sitting patiently. She waited for when she was needed, tracing circles in the ground. That was when she sensed the strong spiritual pressure coming towards them. She could've laughed at it, it seemed so weird. She was going to like these Arrancars, no doubt.

Renji scratched the back of his head as the huge Arrancar landed on the top of the pillar. He looked like a giant, and somewhere he had heard that the more powerful they were, the more they looked like normal humans. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

He already had Zabimaru drawn at his side, and he was itching to look back towards where Oko sat on the ground, but didn't dare. He knew she would rip his hair out if he did.

"I am Poww." The Arrancar said.

"Nice to meet ya." Renji smirked. "Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division."

"Lieutenant?" Poww questioned.

Oko watch from the ground, tapping her chin with her finger. She waited...

_Man, he needs to go on a diet..._ She thought. _He looks like a freakin' whale._

She watched when he threw a punch, bare-handed at Renji. Renji blocked it with Zabimaru, but he looked strained. She stood and wiped off her hakama before jumping up.

(*.*)

Mikoi leaned against the tree, incognito. She blended well with the background, her hair matching the orange flowers that surrounded her. She looked up at where Yumichika waited for the approaching Arrancar.

When he...or...rather, it, landed in front of him, she saw him gag in horror.

She couldn't blame him, because this...it...was the most repulsive looking thing she had ever seen in her entire life. She laid her head against the tree with a sigh.

Pretty soon he'd come running to her telling her that he couldn't fight _It_ because _It_ was too disgusting. And she would fully understand, and agree.

Besides. She could take care of _It_ without touching _It._

She saw as this _It_ and Yumichika fought because _It_ had said he was ugly after Yumichika had called _It_ ugly.

When _It _flipped in the air and did some move, she got worried for a second when Yumichika was sent flying down to the ground. She sighed, knowing it was her turn to play with the Arrancar.

(*^*)

Shitteiru didn't waste any time. The Arrancar's name was _Findor Carias._ This was the information that she had gathered so far. He was part of the second Espada's Fraccion, of which she hadn't figured out his name yet.

The Arrancar looked arrogant, and he had long blond hair that he was partially proud of. He seemed weak as well. No doubt he only fought at the level of a 5th seat for a while. And then Hisagi seemed to noticed and Findor raised his level of attack and defense to Lieutenant level.

Shitteiru studied this. So, if he breaks his mask, then he gets more powerful. She didn't get it in the least. If the Arrancars can break their masks and become more powerful, then why wouldn't they just do that in the first place? If Aizen was truly seeking the power of the Royal Key, then wouldn't he make his army as powerful as possible?

Or maybe he's just playing with them...Maybe this whole thing is just one big game to him. The bastard. The people he kills and uses are only chess pieces. What kind of leader is that?

She looked up and saw Hisagi crash down to the streets below.

_Showtime._

(~.~)

Tai yawned.

_This is boring. _She thought.

This big, bad Arrancar guy was totally an idiot. So far, she had gathered that his name was Avirama Redder, not to mention that he had red tattoo looking things on him, which made her wonder if that was why his last name was redder.

It was weird.

She sighed as she looked up and saw Kira's totally _pissed off_ face above her. She tilted her head and watched his lips move.

"_Don't ever say that name in front of me._" He had said.

_What name? _Tai wondered.

She shrugged.

She waited there until Redder released his Zanpaktou or Resurreccion or whatever he called it. He had pretty wings, she'd give him that, but Kira had the disadvantage here. It appeared Redder could attack at a distance while Wabisuke was only useful in close combat.

She sighed. _Time to go to work._

(-_-)

Oko jumped in front of Poww, grinning broadly as she blocked his next attack before he could hit Renji again.

"Hi, there." She smiled. "I'm Oko. Nice to meet 'cha."

"I am Poww." He said.

"Hmm, listen here, Poww." She sighed. "I'm not one of those nice people who's going to allow you the chance to escape, so don't get your hopes up. But, you see, I have orders to protect this pillar at all costs, and it seems you might be a threat to it. So I'm going to quit talking and kill you. Okay?"

Poww scoffed. "You seem to be a rather arrogant Shinigami."

"Far more arrogant than any other you'll ever meet." She smirked.

Poww didn't get the chance to move as she charged forward, bringing her blade down on his left arm, severing it completely. She kicked at his side, surprising causing the huge Arrancar to fall over the edge of the pillar and down to the ground.

She turned back to Renji and kissed his cheek before jumping after him.

"Damn." Renji touched his cheek.

"_Sora moeru no chisei, Kajiame!_" She cried as she fell.

Once again, her skin turned to flame and she landed gracefully in front of the Arrancar that was just gaining his feet.

"Come on, Resurreccion time!" She taunted as she brought her sword around her.

Poww glared at her. "It seems I have no choice."

He brought out a tiny Zanpaktou compared to his size and Oko giggled.

"Breathe, _Calderon."_ He said.

Oko sat back and watched as he turned into a huge, oversized whale. She couldn't help cracking up. Soon, she was rolling on the ground and catching the grass on fire.

She was so busy laughing, she barely noticed the continuous punches Poww brought down on her inflamed body. When she opened her eyes, she saw and laughed even more.

"You silly Arrancar!" She stood as he continued to try and hit her. "I'm flame! You can't hurt me! Okay, okay. Breathe Oko..."

She tried to calm herself before standing up.

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "I'm just gonna cut straight to the chase. _Bankai. Moe Te Iru Tengoku Kajiame."_

The sky again churned with the red flame as she felt her power pulsing through her veins. She almost lost control of her reiatsu, forcing him to his knees.

"I'll just skip to killing you." She said coldly as she brought Kajiame forward. "_Stage Two._ Burn."

The air around Poww turned to pure flame before swirling around him, catching a few key pieces of his clothing on fire. It swirled around him, choking him and stealing away his oxygen. He was laying shriveled on the ground before Oko went in for the kill.

"Gomen nasai...Poww-san." She whispered before setting the blade she held in her hand to fire and thrusting it inside him.

His innards began to feel warm, and then he was writhing in pain as every single part of his insides turned to fire. Oko turned away, unable to look at him as even his skin turned to flame.

She concealed her Zanapaktou and jumping to the top of the pillar.

She walked up to Renji and smacked him on the back of the head.

"What the hell?" She demanded. "Now, get lost, I have to release my reiatsu."

He sighed before grabbing her waist and pulling her forward. She giggled when he took her lips. She held onto his neck and deepened the kiss, taking in his sweet taste.

When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead on hers.

"You finally figured it out, huh?" She asked.

"I never figured anything out." He told her. "I was just tired of waiting."

"Men." She sighed as she pushed at his chest. "Now, unless you wanna become a pancake, _get lost._"

"Right." He stepped back. "Hey, Oko, you better come back to me."

"Always." She smiled at him before he jumped off the pillar.

Yes, she'd defiantly come back to him.

(*-*)

"Hello." Mikoi sighed as she appeared out of nowhere in front of Charlotte Cuuhlhourn. "I'm Mikoi Shinihime. You're about to die."

"Huh?" Charlotte asked.

Mikoi wasted no time before attacking _It_, cutting through the defense slightly and cutting _It's _face.

She stands to the side, with her still-concealed Zanpaktou and sighed.

"_Seichou suru..." _She whispered. "_Kowashite Jishin._"

Her Zanpaktou glowed orange before the ribbon extended and encircled her. The blade held the orange tint in it's released state, as the hilt was black.

Yumichika watched in awe, unable to move. She was just too amazing...

"You really are ugly." Mikoi said flatly. "I have a new name for you, Charlotte-san. _It_."

She brought her Zanpaktou up and vibrating walls of earth shot up before Mikoi gathered the earth around her. She cut her hand and sent her own blood flying over the dirt. Suddenly, all of them turned to orange blades. She sent them forward and they all penetrated _It_ with ease.

The Arrancar cried out before Mikoi turned her back on it and walked towards Yumichika. She felt _It's_ reiatsu completely disappear.

She sheathed her concealed Zanpaktou before she ran to Yumichika and hugged him tightly. She leaned back and smudged a little dirt off his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

She felt weird asking it, because she really hadn't ever asked that question before.

"Yes." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "Thanks to you."

She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair.

"Sweetie, you need a brush." She sighed.

"Don't remind me." He frowned. "I probably look just as repulsive at _It_ right now."

"There is no way you could ever look that bad." Mikoi informed him. "And you still look beautiful."

She stepped back. "Wait here."

And she jumped to the top of the pillar.

(*-*)

Shitteiru chose to approach the Arrancar slowly as it brought out it's Resurreccion. She felt the trickle of an increased spiritual pressure before she smiled to herself.

Easy.

She leaped forward in front of the Arrancar before it could attack Hisagi. She blocked it's blow, not giving it any time to recuperate before slicing off it's right arm. She then kicked it in the face and sent it flying back into a nearby building.

She turned to Hisagi quickly. "Go."

He obeyed, running towards the Arrancar.

He was just standing as she jumped, kicking him back down into the dirt.

"_Utaimasu, Ginbara._" She whispered.

Vines whipped out of her Zanpaktou and gathered the Arrancar in them. She squeezed them, not holding them back before the Arrancar's body was completely paralyzed.

"I'm Shitteiru Shinihime." She told him. "I already know you're name, so don't bother. You're a threat to the pillar I have orders to protect. I'm sorry, but you have to die."

She didn't give him anytime to speak before slicing his head off.

It rolled on the ground before his body disintegrated inside the vines.

She then got to the top of the pillar in one jumped and released her reiatsu.

(-_-)

Tai slowly danced into view on the top of the pillar.

"Hi!" She waved to Arrancar that hovered in the air. "I'm Tai. It's funny, cause my name rhymes with die, and that's what you're gonna do!"

The Arrancar looked at her weird as Kira stuck to the plan and jumped off the pillar.

Tai whirled around as she unsheathed her Zanpaktou.

"_Ataemasu koi, Kurai Hikari!_" She cried.

The blinding light erupted and she again took the chance to get behind the Arrancar, when the light went away, she giggled.

"Gotcha." She whispered.

He gasped as she sliced the blade across his neck before recoiling and running him through. She bit her lip, feeling a little guilty for being so arrogant with him as he bled out on the ground. She sighed before pushing what remained of his body over the pillar as it disintegrated before it hit the ground.

She turned back, releasing her reiatsu.


	12. Chapter 12 Easier Than We Thought

Chapter 12 - Easier Than We Thought

Sai skipped through the boring deserts of Hueco Mundo, catching a couple people's reiatsu ahead. She saw Byakuya up on top of part of a building and sighed.

"Does he always have to destory _everything?_" She whispered.

She jumped, waving at him as she passed him and flew around him.

"Hanataro!" She smiled. "Hi there! How are you?"

"Um...fine...Shinihime-taichou..." Hanataro said.

He sat beside a girl who laid on the ground. She looked a little pale, and a little familiar...

"Hisana?" Sai muttered.

"No." Byakuya said from behind her.

The girl opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"This is Rukia." He told her. "Hisana's sister."

"Oooohhhh." Sai nodded. "I see. Hi...Rukia! Yeah, that's it. I'm Saisho Shinihime."

Rukia sat up and bowed her head to Sai. "I'm honored to be able to meet the new Captain of the 3rd Division and head of the Shinihime house in person."

"Oh, please." Sai laughed before glaring at Byakuya. "What have you _done_ to the poor girl? Honestly! Geez. She's a robot. Please, Rukia. At least call me Sai. And it's me who's honored to meet you! I used to know Hisana a long time ago. She was mine and my sisters' friend."

"Wow..." Rukia didn't dare look up. "I never got know my sister..."

"Well, I promise you this, she was truely amazing." Sai smiled. "Will you look at me, Rukia-dono?"

Rukia glanced up, her eyes kind of sad. "Yes, Sai...-dono."

"Why are you so sad, Rukia?" Sai asked her.

"I'm not sad." Rukia lifted her chin.

"Hmm, I see it in your eyes." Sai nodded. "Whatever it is, Rukia-dono, I promise you, it will work out in the end. Even if you don't get what you want, it will always work out."

"Right, Sai-dono..." Rukia sort of smiled.

"Now, what do you say we gather up the troops and head out of this place!" Sai grinned.

"Get out?" Rukia asked. "Didn't Aizen seal us here?"

"Sweetie, Aizen only wishes he was as awesome as me." Sai winked at her. "Now, come on, Byakuya-chan. We has _work to do_."

Sai skipped through the air singing, "_I get to fight Aizen, I get to fight Aizen. Yay me. Wee-hoo!"_

She partially released her reiatsu so everyone would know she was there and to immediantly make thier way to her.

But there seemed to be a fight going on...

She was gone towards the spiking reiatsu's. She crashed through the wall as an orange haired Soul Reaper she didn't recognize and an Espada-level Arrancar went at it as a girl watched with wide eyes from the side.

She sighed, walking up to the girl and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Hi there. You wouldn't happen to be Orihime, would you?" She asked her.

"Yes, but..." Her eyes were only for the other two.

"Time to go, Miss Inoue!" Sai grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the hole she had made.

"But! Ichigo!" She cried.

"Hey, strawberry dude!" Sai called out as she dragged Orihime towards the exit.

Both strawberry dude and the Arrancar stopped in thier tracks.

"I'm borrowing this one!" She smiled. "Have fun!"

And then they were both gone.

(+_+)

Four unidentified reiatsu's came out of nowhere. Aizen's eyes were shifty as he tried to identify the ever-so-faint Spiritual Pressure.

"Lord Aizen, do you feel that?" Tosen asked.

"Yes, Kaname." Aizen said quietly.

And then the reiatsu's of Barrigan's Fraccion disappeared, just like that.

"What's goin' on?" Gin muttered.

And then, there it went.

Four lung-crushing reiatsu's knocked even the Espada on thier butt. Gin gasped to catch his breath and Tosen threw up his arm to cover his face.

Even Aizen stumbled a bit.

Yamamoto and the rest of the Captains were shielded by Yamamoto's Shikai. When the fire faded a little, Yamamoto stepped out. He looked intently at Aizen.

"It seems you have fallen behind, Aizen." He said in that old voice of his.

"What is that?" Aizen asked with a smile.

"Actually, _who_ is that would be more correct." Yamamoto showed the faintest hint of a smile. "It seems...you haven't figured it out yet. About the _Shinihime_ families return into the Seireitei."

It was almost possible to _hear_ Aizen's teeth snap together. Gin stiffened and Tosen's hand inched towards his Zanpaktou.

"Really?" Aizen asked. "That's...interesting."

Yamamoto nodded before calling out. "Come here, girls."

There were four girls standing in front of him, looking threateningly at Aizen and his Espada, who were slowly backing away.

Oko had her arms crossed across her chest as she smirked at them, ready to rip them apart. Shitteiru's face held an analyzing stare as Mikoi watched Aizen with disinterest. Tai, on the other hand, was bouncing and looking at them as if she had just entered the candy store.

"Ladies, we will leave this to you." Yamamoto said.

"Always a pleasure, Gramps!" Oko smiled at him.

And then, his Shikai fell and the Captains and Lieutenant's were gone, as were Yamamoto, lost with Shunpo.

"Well, well, well." Gin tilted his head. "What do we have here?"

"I don't like him." Oko said out loud to Shitteiru. "He looks like a dumbass. You want him?"

Gin glared at her.

"I want him!" Tai jumped up and down. "And I want him over there!"

She pointed to one of the leftover guys of the 2nd Espada's Fraccion. He was kind of short with dark hair.

"He's cute!" She smiled.

"I am so telling Byakuya." Oko snickered.

"Shush!" Tai stuck her tounge out at her.

"You two." Shitteiru hushed them. "It seems Aizen-kun is beginning to think we're mere children and will be easy to defeat."

Aizen raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shall we?" Shitteiru asked.

"Sounds like fun to me." Oko laughed darkly.

Then, they were surrounding them.

"_Ataemasu koi, Kurai Hikari!"_ Tai called.

"_Seichou suru, Kowashite Jishin." _Mikoi stated boredly.

"_Sora moeru no chisei, Kajiame!_" Oko said.

"_Utaimasu, Ginbara._" Shitteiru muttered.

Once thier Zanpaktou's were released, the remaining Espada began the quiver in fear.

Blinding light engulfed them, and once it went away, all of the Fraccion members were gone.

"H...How?" Starrk looked frantically for Lilynette, but she was gone.

"Wanna know a secret?" Tai giggled. "I never told much of anyone, but when my Zanpaktou's released, time stops for a second or two!"

She skipped around, waving childishly at the 2nd Espada.

Then, everyone looked around, at the remaining sisters.

Oko was of course made of flame, boucing eagarly. Mikoi swung Kowashite Jishin around with distant eyes, sort of making a whole bunch of rock walls below them. Shitteiru was the only one that looked partially normal, standing with her released Zanpaktou and it's ribbon flowing around her beautifully. Tai was, yet again, bouncing around like a child.

"Can I play with one now, Shitteiru?" Tai begged. "I wanna get that one! She looks mean!"

"I call grumpy." Oko eyed the 2nd Espada, hoping he was the most powerful.

"I guess I'm stuck with him." Mikoi's flat eyes looked dazedly at Starrk as he glared at Tai.

"Well, then." Shitteiru looked up at the three Commanders. "I will take the remaining."

"Aw, I wanted smiley." Tai pouted.

"You can have what's left of him when I'm done." Shittieru told her.

"Yay!" Tai skipped up to Tia and frowned when the Espada tried to take a swing at her with her strange sword. "Wow, you are a meanie. That's okay. I'm _sugoi kawaii!_"

She swiped her sword in front of her too fast for the 3rd Espada to see and sliced her shirt open. She smiled at the three printed on her chest.

"Oh, well." She shrugged. "I guess I'll always end up getting the weaker ones."

She whirled around and kicked Tia in the face, sending her flying back into Starrk.

"Hey!" Mikoi frowned as she threw Tia back to Tai. "Keep your toys out of my zone."

"Gomen, Nii-chan!" Tai waved as she caught Tia by the collar and kicked her again.

Mikoi frowned at Starrk as he regained his balance.

"It seems you're quite angry with my sister for disposing of your other half, am I right?" Mikoi asked as she traced her blade with her index finger.

Starrk's eyes went wide. He didn't expect her to know.

"Suspected so." Mikoi sighed. "Oh, well. All the easier to take you down. May I ask, which number are you?"

Starrk whipped off his glove and revealed the one tattooed on his skin.

Mikoi's face suddenly got a lot brighter. "Yes!"

At that, she kicked Starrk in the head from above, sending him flying towards the ground.

On the other side of the playing field, Oko was slicing up the old man pretty good. He was useless without his minions. Especially since she had sliced his Zanpaktou right off his hips and watched as it timbered down to the ground.

She kicked him in the back of the head, watching as he fell forward, and she was there waiting, making him fall on her sword. He quickly pulled off of it, even though it stabbed him in the lung.

Oko wasted no time, though. She sliced his chest open, the skin falling a little. She glared when he fell back and pounced, her blade cutting his head clean off.

"That was lame." She sighed.

She put her hand on her hip as she shrugged at Shittieru. She walked to where Shittieru and the other three had been in a staring contest and leaned against the air.

"Well, I don't know _what_ you guys were on when you let him into the Espada." Oko chuckled. "That was pathetic."

They all glared at her.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interupt your _imaginary _chess match." Oko said as she whipped the ribbon on her sword at Shitteiru, laughing when she caught it without looking.

"Be patient, Oko." Shitteiru told her. "Aizen is trying to figure out exactly what my power is."

"Oh, puh-leeze." Oko rolled her eyes as Tai praced up, a little blood on her face.

"Hi dere!" She smiled. "Whatz wrong?"

"Nothing, Shitteiru's just trying to challege Aizen in an IQ test." Oko groaned.

"Dearest." Tai sighed.

Mikoi floated beside them then.

"How was he?" Oko asked her.

"Eh." Mikoi grimaced. "I wanna know where they got those Espada's. Maybe we can use some for punching bags."

"Wow. I had 2, what'd you have, Tai?" Oko asked.

"I was stuck with 3." Tai frowned.

"Looks like you had 1." Oko said to Mikoi. "Was he _really_ that easy?"

"Children put up more of a fight than him." Mikoi stated. "Then again, Tai did take out half of his true form before he knew it. It seems his only Fraccion was his...other half, I guess."

"_Creeeeppppyyyy._" Oko shook her head.

"Oko. Mikoi." Shitteiru muttered.

"Yes?" Mikoi asked.

"You get Tosen." She said. "Tai, why don't you get Ichimaru?"

"Is he the smiley one?" Tai poked her head over her sisters shoulder.

"Yes." Shitteiru rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" She waved at Gin.

"I'll hold off Aizen." Shitteiru said.

"For the _final_ ass-kicking." Oko snickered. "I want front row seats!"

"Shush." Mikoi poked her.

"Fine, fine." Oko rolled her eyes.

"_Ikimasu!" _Shitteiru called.

And they obeyed.

_**Comments: **_

_**Wellz ... : Ikimasu technically means "go" 'kay? **_


	13. Chapter 13 When The Demon Falls

Chapter Thirteen - When The Demon Falls

_Broken she was..._

_But however shattered she may be,_

_She always had him to keep her together..._

_Therefore, she was invincible._

_**-Dear My Love by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

Sai walked back into Fake Karakura Town to find Kira leaning against one of the buildings. Some part of her felt relief, that Tai had protected him properly and that he was okay. But most her her was wondering exactly what he was doing there.

Byakuya and Ukitake were behind her, also wondering the same thing.

"Kira?" Sai called.

He looked up and grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I'm going with you, of course." He smiled.

"No, you are not." She shook her head. "It's too dangerous for you."

"That's insulting." He grimaced.

"Kira, just because-"

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes. "I don't get privleges. This isn't like that."

"Kira, as your Captain I demand you go back to the Seireitei right now." She tried to keep her voice strong, but it just sounded like she was begging.

"How about this?" He paused. "Okay, I won't go back, but I won't interfere with your fight. Is it so bad to want to see the bastard that betrayed me killed by the woman that saved me?"

"Huh...?" She asked.

"Gin Ichimaru was the 3rd Division Captain before me." He told her. "I hate him. I love you."

"Izuru..." She sighed. "Fine, you can watch. From _far _away."

"I get it, I get it." He said with a smile. "One more thing..."

She ran up to him and into his arms. He didn't even have to ask.

She crushed her lips to his as he whirled her in a circle. The kiss deepened, sending chills down to Sai's toes.

Byakuya coughed in the background.

"Oh, let them have thier moment." Ukitake whispered.

"We do have orders." Byakuya mumbled.

"I know." Sai pulled back from Kira. "I love you. Stay safe, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. "As long as you do, I will."

"Hey, that's-" She began to protest.

"Love ya!"

And then he was gone.

She groaned. "Men!"

"Hey, we're not all like that." Ukitake told her as he and Byakuya walked up next to her.

"We should go." Byakuya said.

"Right." She took a deep breath and then smiled. "Aizen-kun, here I come."

(^.^)

Shitteiru tried over and over again to get her vines around Aizen, failing every time. Tai was only playing with Gin, not even trying to kill him, but really beat him in a racing match. Oko and Mikoi were trading off with Tosen, knocking him everywhere.

Shitteiru felt it all the way down to her bone when Aizen's Zanpaktou whipped at her vine, sending it lashing out against her spine. She was knocked back, near where Tosen was attacking Mikoi at his maximum speed.

"I don't know how long I can take much more of this..." Mikoi whispered to Shitteiru.

"We just have to hold them off until Sai-chan gets here." She said through her teeth before launching herself at Aizen.

Through the chaoes, they all felt thier sisters presence and got reassurance.

Aizen's eyes twitched towards Byakuya and Ukitake's reiatsu's, not catching Sai's yet. Shitteiru took that chance to slice her vines into his sword arm, paralyzing it.

He looked wide eyed at her as he switched hands and blocked her next attack.

And then, there they were.

Byakuya and Ukitake walked across reishi in front of Sai as the 3rd Division Captain studied the reiatsu's of the Arrancar army Commanders.

In strength, it was pretty much Aizen, Ichimaru, but Tosen was in a close tie with Ichimaru.

All her sisters stopped fighting as Aizen, Gin and Tosen all turned to them.

"Kuchiki-taichou, Ukitake-taichou." Aizen greeted them. "Nice to see you again."

They were silent.

A few seconds later, they parted and revealed Sai with a rather calm look on her face. Her eyes were flat as she looked at the three of them before she stepped forward.

"I'm afraid..." She began. "They don't wish to speak with traidors such as yourself. Me on the other hand...I would love to have a nice _chat_ with you, Aizen-kun."

Aizen frowned at the use of his name. "You..."

"Forgive me for such rudeness." A smiled flashed across her face. "I have forgotten to introduce myself...I am Saisho _Shinihime_. Captain of the 3rd Division and head of the Shinihime house. Pleased to meet you."

"A pleasure indeed." Aizen glared at her. "Can I ask you why you're here, Saisho-dono?"

"Please, don't get all high-and-mighty, Aizen-kun." She waved him off. "You don't have the right to speak to me like that, but I will answer your question. My orders are to kill you."

"You might have a hard time with that." Aizen held out Kyoka Suigetsu in a threatening position.

"It seems you're a bit arrogant." She laughed. "That's...unfortunante."

Her hand lazily rested on the hilt of her Zanpaktou. Tai, Oko, Shitteiru and Mikoi were suddenly by her side. They all smiled, even Mikoi did.

Tai jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Go, Sai-chan, go!"

"Tai." Sai rolled her eyes.

"Right." She turned around and smiled at Byakuya.

She held out her hand and he took it, just as Ukitake wrapped his arm around Shitteiru. All four of her sisters and two of thier lovers walked back, out of the line of fire.

"I'm afraid...I don't have time to waste on you, Aizen." Sai said.

She drew her Zanpaktou, listening to the slight cling with a smile.

"_Konsho Shimasu._" She said flatly. "_Youso Arashi._"

That blinding light came again, knocking Gin and Tosen back a couple inches. Aizen's eyes were pealed, knowing Tai's Shikai and knowing that Sai could possibly attack from the light.

But she didn't. She decided not to waste her time.

Aizen's eyes went wide at her flaming wings. Her hair whipped around her face and her eyes glowed with the power she contained.

"Aizen, I _really_ don't like you." Sai growled. "So, I'm going to make this painfully slow. Well, for you at least..._Bankai. Haikyo no Sora Yousho Arashi."_

The wind began to gust around them and Tosen was knocked straight into Ichimaru. All Aizen could see was the dark curtain of Sai's hair flowing with the wind around her head and the bright, pulsing light that came from her pale skin.

"I won't hold back, Aizen!" She yelled.

And then, she released it. Her reiatsu burst out of it's cage like a hungry animal, charging towards them in an unbelievable speed. Ichimaru and Tosen immediantly fell, crushed by the weight. And Aizen was clutching his chest as his eyes searched through to wind for her.

The sky was beginning to whirl around them, like a dark omnious cloud that threatened to pour drenching rain on thier parade. Aizen could see the flecks of lightning above even as his eyes seemed blurry.

The next thing he knew, there was a strong prescence behind him. And before he could fully acknowlege it, there was a blade to his throat.

"Betrayal." She whispered in his ear. "Is uncalled for in my book."

"I...never...asked....for your...approval." Aizen gasped.

Sai laughed. "Is there a problem, Aizen-kun? Can't you...breathe?"

As she said the last word she sent her reiatsu pulsing through his body like lightning. He shook as he tried to escape, but she still held him so close that she knew he would suffocate just by her reiatsu soon. She smiled.

"One thing I admire about you, Aizen." Sai admitted. "Is that you're so damn smart. Amazing tactition, at that. But...you forgot one aspect. One simple one that you should've thought of when you killed Room 46. We always come back. At least...well, it was stupid to go against the Seireitei, so I guess I'll take the smart part back. But you do know how to read people well. I'll give you that. So..."

She turned him around and looked as his once strong eyes turned to pure weakness.

"I'll cut to the chase." She smiled. "_Element Three. Water." _

She saw as the acid rain began to fall from the sky, and she controlled it so well that even as she held Aizen, she didn't get touched by the water. She let go once his skin began to melt. He fell, ten thousand feet down to the ground.

She followed, bringing her sword down on his chest and stabbing him right in the heart.

"Die well, Aizen-kun." She muttered. "Remember your selfishness and maybe in the next life you won't be as stupid as you were in this one."

She twisted her sword in his chest.

He turned to reishi before her eyes and faded. Those dark, cold orbs that he held slowly disintigrating into nothing.

She grimaced. "That was way too easy for my taste."

She remembered something and lauched herself back into the air.

Ichimaru and Tosen were still struggling to breathe and she let back on her reiatsu a bit, just so she could speak with them for a moment.

"Let's see, let's see." She placed her hand on her hip. "Kaname Tosen. I hear you're kind hearted, or was once, and were always driven for the cause, am I correct?"

He glared at her with his blind eyes, not answering.

"But you've ruined that reputation." She glared back. "I don't respect you as much as Shuuhei Hisagi once did, so I'm going to kill you just like I did with Aizen."

He looked away and she clinched her teeth.

"_Water._" She muttered.

The rain fell, and Tosen was no more. She didn't care either. It wasn't that she was cold-hearted, because she tried not to be. She just didn't like posers.

Slowly, Sai turned her head to Ichimaru.

"Gin _Ichimaru_." She spat. "Former Captain of the 3rd Division. It looks like I've taken over your job, eh? I've cleaned up your mess as well. In fact, Kira is watching now. Don't go thinking '_oh, Kira? He'll save me! He's loyal!_' because that boat has already sailed. I was going to send him along back to the Soul Society, but he insisted he stay here and watch me _take care_ of you."

She walked forward and grabbed Ichimaru's chin, watching his eyes partially open and reveal the red essence of them. His usual grin was replaced by a frown, making Sai more satisfied.

"You hurt him." She glared into those red eyes menacingly. "You hurt him bad. And he was loyal to you. He protected you. He was and is the greatest Lieutenant I could ever ask for. And _you._ You tossed him aside like nothing...But, I assure you, my Kira isn't nothing."

Gin continued to glare. "You're in love with him."

Sai kneed Ichimaru in the gut and watched as he fell on his knees in front of her. She shook her head.

"I pity you, really." She told him. "I pity anyone and everyone I have to kill, because God knows I don't like doing it. But it's my job. I do this because I love the Seireitei, the Soul Society, and everything it stands for. And you turned your back on all of it, tried to destroy it in a desperate yearning for power. I hate you, because you hurt one of the few things I would die for. You hurt the Soul Society. And you hurt Izuru Kira."

Before Gin had a chance to react, Sai's sword was in his stomach. He coughed up blood, his hands grasping the blade inside him. His head dropped as she kicked him off her sword and watching him fall back.

"Izuru!" She called.

He was at her side, looking with cold eyes down at his _former _Captain.

"Yes?" He muttered, not noticing how dangerously close him and his new Captain was.

"Do you want to finish it, or would you like me to?" She touched his shoulder and forced her Lieutenant to look at her.

Once he saw her eyes, she knew exactly what she was really asking. _Are you sure you want him to die?_

He nodded. "I'll do it."

She sighed and motioned forward.

Kira looked down at Gin Ichimaru, his eyes still cold as he drew Wabisuke.

"I hate you." He mumbled as the grey-haired ex-Shinigami looked up at him. "I hate you so much."

Before Kira even knew he did it, he had his sword through Gin's heart. He felt guilty, sad...but much better.

Until he felt the blood trickle down his skin.

Sai screamed as she realized that not only had Kira ran Gin through, but Gin had taken Shinso out and stabbed her Lieutenant in the stomach.

Kira looked down at Gin as he began to realize that Gin was fading away.

"Kira?" He smiled his old smile, his eyes crinkling closed. "I hate you, too."

_**Comments: **_

_**Sorry it took so long and this chapter is short, but I had to write it in less than an hour because I'm going to a friends house tonight. :) Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be up soon!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14Concept Much Harder Than Dying

Chapter Fourteen - A Concept Much Harder Than Dying

_I've died in your arms,_

_More times than nessicary._

_It's a choice we make, life or death._

_I'll take the harder of the two, whichever it is._

_**-Never Changed by **_**Amaya Arashi**_**-**_

Sai wrapped her arms around Kira, pain pulsing through her veins at the blood on her arms.

"Izuru!" She cried. "Open your eyes!"

He obliged, looking up at her slowly.

Her sisters were there then, standing around her as Ukitake and Byakuya rushed to get Izuru in a sitting position.

Sai felt tears running down her face, and when she tried to wipe them away, she knew she had smeared blood on her cheeks. Her Kira was hurt, and it was her fault. She should've just killed Gin herself. She could kill him a million times over for this.

"Tai, come here." Shitteiru pulled thier wide-eyed younger sister to her side.

"Shitteiru, I don't..." She gulped.

"You're the one most advanced in healing, Tai." Shitteiru pushed her towards them.

"Captain.."

Sai looked down desperately as Kira whispered her name.

"Yes, Kira?" She touched his face, feeling the sweat under her crimson-stained fingertips.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"Oh, you can thank me later." Sai laughed dryly.

"Yea...Yeah..." Kira coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Kira!" She held him up more, her eyes like waterfalls.

"Tai." Shitteiru pushed the green-haired girl forward. "You can save him. We're only trained in healing small wounds. You can save him. Tai, Sai's hurting. Do it for your sister."

"Ri...Right." Tai choked.

Sai looked up at Tai, her eyes pleading as the youngest sister approached them.

It wasn't Tai's fault that she had a major problem with blood. So if she went and hurled her guts out after this (or even worse, right on Kira) then they couldn't blame her.

Tai knelt down beside Kira and automatically felt Byakuya's hand on her back, encouraging her. She glanced back for only a moment and found the will to be able to heal Kira.

Lifting her hands over Kira's wounds, closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at the blood. She felt a lot better after that.

Sai looked desperatly down at Kira's face, trying to find that light that always seemed to make her smile. The green glow from Tai's hands soon made it too bright for her to see him, but she most certainly didn't stop trying. For forever, it seemed, she was staring into the light, searching for Kira.

When the light faded, she waited anxiously...

Tai fell back in Byakuya's arms, wiped out. She had put all her power into healing him quickly. Little did she know that she had over-done it.

Kira's eyes fluttered open and Sai beamed, brushing his hair out of his face.

"A man could get used to opening his eyes to a smile like that." He whispered.

She only hugged him harder.

The other Captains from the Divisions, along with thier Lieutenants, had begun to appear around them, but Sai could care less.

When she pulled back from nearly crushing Kira's bones in a hug, she leaned forward again to take his lips.

"So, it's over?" Soifon asked.

Shitteiru stood, her hand tight on Ukitake's, smiling. "Yes. It's over."

"Amazing..." Shunsui smiled as he wrapped his arm around Nanao. "Huh, Nanao-chan?"  
"Sir, I..." She sighed, seemingly uncomfortable in the current position. "Yeah, amazing."

Tai felt drained for the first time in her life. She leaned against Byakuya, hanging onto his haori so she can stand. He held her up, his arms wrapped around her and his cheek on her head.

"Glad that's over." She muttered. "I'm tired."

"I see that." Byakuya said.

"Wanna carry me?" She asked.

"Not a chance." He grimaced.

"Aw...please, Bya-kun?" She looked up at him with puppy-eyes.

He shook his head.

She kept her silence as she laid her head back on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

She smiled when he sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled.

She looked up at him and kissed him softly before holding out her arms. He picked her up easily and she kissed him again.

Oko was leaning against Renji's chest, holding his hands as he buried his face in her hair. She brought his hands forward and wrapped them around her torso.

"Renji?" She muttered.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Is it okay for me to love you?" Oko asked seriously.

Renji lifted his head and looked down at her. "What do you mean, 'is it okay?'"

"I mean, is it too early?" She asked. "I know people usually say not to toss around the phrase 'love' and everything, but I think it's how I feel. No, scratch that, I _know_ it's how I feel...and...would you get freaked out if I loved you?"

Renji turned her around and looked her in the eyes, seeing himself in them. He ran a hand through her hair, liking the texture of it.

"Oko, who cares what other people say?" He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "And why would I get freaked out if you told me you loved me?"  
"I don't know..." She shrugged. "Men always get scared at the mention of the 'L' word."

Renji laughed. "I don't. In fact, I'll prove I'm not scared of it. I love you, Oko."

Her eyes got soft, an unusual thing for them to do. "Do you mean that? Or are you just saying it...?"  
"I mean it." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly.

Oko felt her knees give out beneath her and Renji laughed as he caught her easily and held her close.

"Wow..." She giggled. "My knees haven't ever done that before."

Renji brought a hand up and ran his thumb along her lips. "I guess that means I'm good at this."

"Better than you know." She pulled him down into another kiss, this one lasting longer.

Beside them, Shitteiru stood silent and mannered as Ukitake spoke with Kyoraku. Her eyes examined the sky, watching as the clouds drifted. She wondered for a moment if it was really over, and if they had eased the worries of everyone. She sure hoped so...

Suddenly, she felt Ukitake's hand on her cheek. She looked over at him curiously and noticed Shunsui and his Lieutenant were gone.

He smiled up at her.

"I'm proud of you." He said as his finger traced the mark beside her eye.

"Now you sound like my father..." She sighed.

Ukitake laughed. "Well, I'm just glad that I'm not your father."  
She looked up at him as if asking him why.

He smiled. "Because then I wouldn't be able to this."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She immediantly opened her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands tangled in his hair as she was suddenly very aware of the graditude towards God that he _wasn't_ her father.

Mikoi's eyes searched for Yumichika in the arriving crowd of Captains and Lieutenants. Suddenly, her gaze caught that of a very shiny head.

_Ikkaku._ She thought as she flashstepped to his side.

"Where's...?" Mikoi began, but stopped when two arms wrapped around her from behind.

She shook her head.

"There." She muttered.

"Bye, Ikkaku!" Yumichika called over Mikoi's shoulder as he pulled her away.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes before starting up a conversation with Iba.

Next thing Mikoi knew, she was pinned against a wall, ten thousand feet below where the rest of the crowd was. Yumichika's hand was over her mouth as her eyes asked him so many questions.

"Shh." He smiled at her before his eyes glanced up to see if anyone had seen them leave.

She shook her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, but it came out as muffled, uncomprehensive words.

Yumichika moved his hand from her mouth to her neck as soon as he looked back down at her.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"What are you doing, Yumichika?" She asked again.

"I'm...improvising." He smirked. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Well, tell me." Mikoi grimaced.

He smiled and softly ran his lips along her chin and up her jawbone until he got to her ear. She shivered as his cool breath ran across her skin.

"You're amazing." He whispered. "You're beautiful. You're the most...lovely of all the women I've ever meant. And...I love you."

Mikoi stopped breathing, her eyes wide and her heart racing. Yumichika pressed his lips to her pulse, feeling her blood pumping over time. This made him a little more relaxed.

"Yumichika..." Mikoi muttered. "Are you...sure you do?"

"Positive." He said as he bit at her ear.

"Wait." She pushed lightly at his shoulders.

He stumbled back a step and looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked desperately.

"I...I don't know." She shook her head, trying to clear it. "I'm confused. Are you sure what you're feeling isn't just lust?"  
"I'm pretty sure, Mikoi." He told her. "Trust me, there's been plenty of cases of that in my life. But I've never felt like _this_ before."

"Oh, God..." Mikoi held onto the wall for support. "I...I don't know...This is...weird."

"What do you mean?" Yumichika asked quietly.

She looked up at him, her eyes too bright for her dark and wondering expression.

"I'm not used to this." She fell back onto the steps of a nearby shop.

"Used to what?" Yumichika asked as he kneeled down in front of her. "Do you want me to go get someone from the 4th Squad?"

"No." She shook her head and stiffled a laugh. "I...Nothing's _wrong._"

"Then what is it, Mikoi?" Yumichika asked.

She looked up at him and touched fingers along his smooth skin.

"I'm not used to being so happy." She explained. "I'm so used to being inside myself...Barring everyone else out. I knew that was going to change when I meant you. But I didn't think it'd be so soon."

Yumichika felt a smiled on his lips.

"So...nothing's wrong, right?" He asked. "You don't...hate me?"

"No." She shook her head and leaned towards him. "Complete opposite."

He leaned out of her reach. "Meaning?"

She sighed. "I love you, Yumichika."

"That makes me feel so much better." He said before kissing her.

~+.+~

Sai looked around. "Where's Mikoi?"

Tai poked a finger down at the ground.

"What the hell's she doing down there?" Sai asked.

Tai giggled.

"Yumichika's down there, too." Oko mumbled against Renji's lips.

"Ooohhhh...." Sai nodded, scratching the back of her head with the hand that wasn't in Kira's.

She turned to Yamamoto.

"So, Gramps, shouldn't we be getting back now?" She asked him.

"I suppose so." He nodded. "We will have our celebration later on."

"Right." She nodded before turning back to her sisters, all of them wrapped around thier men. "Hey! Someone back there, quit eating each others faces and go get Mikoi!"

No one responded.

She sweatdropped as Kira chuckled at her side.

"Fine, you _boy crazy brats!_" She yelled.

She rolled her eyes when Tai flipped her off.

"Come on, Izuru." She grumbled, pulling Kira along with her.

When they landed on the ground, they were very surprised to see Yumichika and Mikoi, laying on some steps, making out like crazy. As Sai noticed Mikoi's kimono was half of, she covered Kira's eyes.

"_Hey!_" She yelled.

Mikoi practically jumped out of her skin as Yumichika was suddenly standing two feet away, both panting like they had almost sufficated.

"That stuff, is not permitted for the streets!" Sai yelled. "Mikoi! Cover yourself!"

Mikoi gasped as she noticed her boob was almost completely revealed and instantly covered herself. Sai then removed her hand from Kira's eyes.

"Can you guys _contain_ yourselves?" Sai asked. "At least long enough for us to get back to the Soul Society?"  
Mikoi and Yumichika nodded frantically.

"Damn." Sai shook her head.

Kira followed her with a weary glance over his shoulder at Yumichika and Mikoi. Once he had caught up with her, he put an arm over her shoulder and she leaned on him as they walked.

_**Comments: **_

_**okay, it's not over yet! don't get too excited. :) I shall give you one little hint into my mind workings, and that tis it!!! One little phrase....**_

_**Hueco Mundo**___

_**you will never guess what it means. :) **_


	15. Chapter 15 I Think You Forgot Something

_**Comment really quick: to liven up the story, I'm gonna add another OC. :) FYI!!!**_

Chapter Fifteen - I Think You Forgot Something

_The moments of contreversy,_

_Are usually in the moments we forget about pain. _

_When pain strikes it's hardest,_

_You are never able to accept it._

_**-Cycle by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

"Wait!" Sai stopped in her tracks before entering the Sekai Gate.

"What is it?" Kira asked her.

Tai and Oko turned around, not into the gate yet as Shitteiru and Mikoi had done moments ago.

"That orange haired kid." She said with wide eyes.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked from beside Oko.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "He's still in Heuco Mundo."

"Shit." Sai muttered. "You guys go back. I'll go get him."

"You're not going alone." Kira demanded.

"No." She shook her head. "I am."

"Sai, come on." Oko smirked as the door of the Sekai Gate closed. "We're goin'."

Sai grimaced. "Fine."

She turned and reached out, pushing the dark power inside her to make the gate.

There was a loud zipping sound and the darkness of the gate formed.

She turned back and raised an eyebrow at everyone else. "You sure?"

"It's not like I haven't been there before." Byakuya said coldly, earning a good elbow in the gut from Tai.

"Alright." Sai shrugged, grabbing Kira's hand and holding it tightly. "Hold on."

(-_-)

They emerged in Los Noches this time, stepping foot on the warm stone underneath the fake sky.

Sai ran forward as she sensed weak reitsu's in the tower she had burst into before.

She kicked through the wall again, not bothering to wait for anyone. She did know Byakuya and Tai were the only one's keeping up.

She saw he Ichigo kid, raising her eyebrow as she saw that he was in Hollow form.

"What the...?" She muttered.

Renji was at her side and she held out an arm, narrowing her eyes. She understood that Shinigami could obtain Vizard powers, but this was a bit extreme. Ichigo was _very much_ in full-out Hollow form. She didn't know what side he was on.

She looked at Ulquiorra who was standing not far away in full release form. Sai drew her Zanpaktou and exchanged glances with the two frozen figures.

"What the _hell_ is goin' on here?" She demanded.

Ichigo growled at her and she threw a glare at him that made him stop.

She was suddenly behind Ulquiorra with her Zanpaktou to his throat. His wings thrashed against her but she held out against his struggling, her blade slicing his throat just a little.

"You're name?" She demanded.

"Ulquiorra." He said coldly.

"Espada number?"

"_Four._" He pushed his Spiritual Pressure at her, but she barely felt it.

"Your buisness here? She continued.

"I am to run Hueco Mundo until Aizen-sama returns." He told her.

She snickered before whispering in his ear. "He's dead."

Ulquiorra wasn't phased. "I don't believe you."

"Trust me, Ulquiorra." She said. "I killed him. To prove it..."

She released her controled reiatsu into his body, he gasped for air, his lungs being crushed. He froze, his once-calm eyes wide as his head fell back on her shoulder, pain pulsing through his body when she finally contained it."

"He's...dead." Ulquiorra comprehended.

Sai nodded.

"Sai!"

There was a stabbing pain in Sai's stomach as she felt a blade penetrate her. She cried out not when it peirced her, but when the whelder twisted the sword inside her.

Her arms went limp and her Zanpaktou dropped to the ground. She could barely hear the screams that pounded in her ears.

She landed on the ground when the sword was pulled out of her. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword as she slumped over.

She sensed the air around her, tasting the person she hadn't sensed there. It was female, Arrancar, hiding her reiatsu. She had a snake Zanpaktou and her world revolved around someone.

Who?  
Sai looked up, glaring at the female Arrancar that held up Ulquiorra. She had long wavey green hair and a uniform that was almost non-existant. Her eyes were grey and cold, but one of them was covered by the remains of a Hollow mask that went down the right side of her face and formed the shape of snake fangs.

Sai grabbed the hilt of her sword, flashstepping to kick the girl in the stomach. In that move, she took her Zanpaktou and sliced across Ulquiorra's chest.

Rage filled her eyes as she glowered at the two of them, the whole in her stomach still bleeding.

Oko and Tai were holding Kira back where they had come in. He had tried to get to her when she was injured, but he couldn't get through the Shinihime sisters. Byakuya and Renji stood in front of him, just in case, as Ichigo had collapsed on the ground, unable to hold his Hollow form much longer.

"This is bad." Oko muttered to Tai. "She can't fight wounded."

"If she loses control, we're screwed." Tai agreed.

Meanwhile, Sai was violently throwing around the Arrancar. She grabbed the girl by the collar and reached up, grasping a fang on her mask and ripping in from her mask. She crushed the fang in her hand as the Arrancar screamed in pain, and smiled.

"Too late..." Oko muttered.

"What? What's happening?" Kira demanded.

"When Sai get's wounded, she get's pissed." Oko said.

"When she gets pissed, she loses control." Tai continued.

"What happens then?" Kira asked.

"She basically goes into Massacre Mode." Tai gulped, looking at Oko. "We have to stop her."

"We couldn't get past Sai when she was contained, how the hell are you planning on taking her down when she's like this?" Oko asked.

"I..." Tai touched Byakuya's shoulder. "We're going to need Senbonzakura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai's blood eye was bleeding. She knew it, she could fill the blood running down her face. Tears of blood like fire across her skin.

She grabbed the bloody girl in her hand and Ulquiorra in the other. She glared at them before literally throwing them in the air before whirling around and kicking them in the chest.

They rocketed back towards the wall with so much force, they both completely penetrated the wall. Sai was about to go after them, but suddenly, she saw cherry blossom petals in her way. She tried to swipe at them, but found that blook replaced her skin when she did this.

She cried out as her arm was sliced open in numerous places. The few sakura quickly turned to thousands and she was encased in a huge cage of flower petals.

She grabbed her Zanpaktou in her hand and swiped at them, looking for a way out. She screamed as the cherry blossoms scraped down her back, forcing her to her knees.

She felt the bleeding of her eye slow.

Sai threw her Zanpaktou on the ground, realizing what was happening. What she had done....

She reached up and wrapped her hands around her throat. If she could just get herself to pass out, then it would be okay. She'd wake up and be in control.

But her dark side fought back. She began digging her nails into her skin and she knew she had to let go or she'd hit her artery.

She cried out. "Tai! Take me out!"

"No!" Tai said.

The voice was behind her and she whirled around.

"Someone make this thing stop!" Sai pleaded.

"Do it yourself, Sai!" Oko yelled, almost encouragingly.

"I already tried..." Sai whimpered.

She looked at the ground, thinking that maybe she could hit her head and black out, but there were voices in her head telling her she would make herself hit it too hard. And she would die.

_We'll kill you..._The voices said. _Just let us take over for a while..._

"No!" Sai screamed, furious.

"Captain!"

Sai turned to hear Kira's voice calling out to her.

"Sai, baby! You can do this!" He told her.

She felt a sob escape her throat as she suddenly knew exactly what to do.

"Walls of ironsand, apriestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies..." She began, feeling her hands iching to reach up and cut off her wind pipes, but she buried them under her knees. "_Standing upright, silent to the end! _Bakudo number 75! _Gochutekkan!_"

She could've cried when the iron pillars fell from the sky and penitrated the ceiling, falling towards her. She let her hands go as she felt her own nails scratch across her face. And then she was pinned down to the ground, sighing in relief when she found she'd made the kido powerful enough to where she couldn't move.

Senbonzakura faded back into Byakuya's Zanpaktou and Sai laid her head down on the ground, resting as everyone rushed towards her.

Tai sliced her palm open with her Zanpaktou as she ran towards her. Sai closed her eyes...

"Sai!" Oko touched her sisters face as the blood began to flow faster out of her eye.

Kira collapsed next to her, afraid to touch her, but wanting to hold her so bad.

"_Get away..._" It wasn't Sai's voice, it was different and duo-toned. "_What do you think you're doing?"_

Sai's eyes flashed open, only they weren't Sai's anymore. They were both red as blood and both began bleeding extensively.

"Fuck!" Tai cried. "Oko, hold her head down."

_"Don't touch me..._" That dark voice practically sang. "_Or I'll kill her from the inside..."_

"Shut the hell up, dumbass." Oko smashed Sai's head down with her knee pinning her to the ground as she held her chin open for Tai. "There ya go."

Tai nodded, lowering her palm to Sai's mouth. Once the blood was in Sai's mouth, the dark side tried spitting it out, but Oko slammed her jaw shut.

At that Oko slammed her Zanpaktou into Sai's captured leg, making Kira's eyes go wide.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded before the dark side tried to scream.

"Swallow the blood, or so help me, I will torchure you." Oko hissed into it's ear.

Those red eyes flashed to her before Oko twisted the sword and the liquid forced down Sai's throat before she screamed.

"_Damn you..._" The dark voice said, before it fell limp on the ground.

Kira touched Sai's face as her eyes stopped bleeding and looked up at him softly as her non-blood eye returned to it's usual blue and purple. Once Sai was completely back to normal, the pillars disappeared back into the sky. She laid there broken on the ground as Oko pulled her Zanpaktou out of her leg.

She didn't move as Tai rolled her over and examined the damage.

So far, there was a huge hole in her torso, a hole in her leg, blood streaming down her face, claw marks on her face and neck, and a slash on her back that must've been from the battle with those two Arrancar's.

"Oh, Sai..." Tai felt tears fall as Sai tried to smile.

"I'll be okay." She choked as she tried to sit up, but she only fell back down.

"I can't heal this..." Tai ran a hand through her hair. "She's...torn to peices. Our only chance is to get her back to Captain Unohana."

Kira pushed past her and grabbed Sai up in his arms.

"Owwwwwwww....." She whimpered as her head rested on his chest.

"Quit whining." He demanded.

She snickered. "Good boy."

"Come on." He called over his shoulder. "We'll get her back."

"There's a slight problem..." Oko muttered.

"I'm the only one who can open the gate." Sai whispered.

There was silence for a moment as Tai quietly cried into Byakuya's shoulder.

"Can you...?" Renji asked.

Sai let her head fall against Kira's chest. "I can try..."

"No." Kira shook his head. "You're already hurt enough."

"Who's the Captain here, Kira?" Sai demanded weakly.

Kira looked wearily at her as he lowered himself to his knees on the floor. He hung his head in defeat as she sat in his arms, wrapping her arms around him as best she could.

"Please, Izuru..." She nuzzled her head into his chest. "It'll be okay..."

She coughed then, blood coming out of her mouth.

Kira let a few tears fall as he desperately held onto her.

"Saisho..." He whispered brokenly.

"I'm okay..." She lifted one of her arms to wipe the blood from her lips.

Kira touched her crimson-stained face and brushed her hair behind her ear. She reached up then, as best she could, and kissed him.

She didn't hold anything back, pressing herself against him as he held her close. He could taste her own blood on her tounge, but he didn't care. He liked the feeling of her, alive and well, in his arms.

When they broke apart, Sai looked weakly at him, as if the act had worn her out, before touching her forehead to his.

"I love you..." She muttered.

"I love you, too." He held her tighter.

"Wait..." Oko's head whipped around.

"Who is that?" Tai asked obliviously.

"What?" Kira asked.

"That Spiritual Pressure..." Tai asked and then she beamed. "Yes!"

_**Comments:**_

_**Was it a bit too much? Don't worry, it's not pointless. I must ask you, who was this girl? Where is Ulquiorra? Where the **_**hell **_**did Grimmjow go??? hehe.... :D you shall find out...if you review!!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16 SuperHero To The Rescue

Chapter Sixteen - Superhero To The Rescue

_**Just a second longer,**_

_**I promise everything will be just fine.**_

_**Nakanide, don't close your eyes.**_

_**I'll be with you until the end.**_

_**-Cycle by **_**Amaya Arashi**_**-**_

Shitteiru stepped into the torn up tower with an annoyed look on her face and Ukitake, Mikoi and Yumichika at her side. When her eyes found her sisters, she raised her arms in question.

"What _the hell, Taiyoke? Okottami?" _She demanded. "Where's Sai?"

"Present." Sai coughed from the side.

"Oh, my..." Shitteiru's eyes went wide before her and Mikoi rushed to Sai. "What happened?"

"I lost control after some Arrancar chick ran me through." Sai leaned onto Kira, her head hurting.

"Tai, can't you heal her?" Shitteiru asked.

"No, she's too torn up." Tai shook her head. "How did you get here?"

"Well, Sai's not the only one who can open the gate." Shitteiru said before muttering. "You guys really don't give me enough credit."

Sai tried to laugh, but another wave of blood came up when she did. This time, it didn't stop so easily.

"We need to get her back." Kira told them.

"Right." Shittieru nodded before standing. "Right this way."

She held her hand out and opened the gate.

(-_-)

"Ulquiorra-sama!"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, catching Midori's eyes. He blinked over and over again, as if to clear his vision.

"What happened?" He looked down at Midori, who was tore all to peices, and then to himself, who was unscathed.

"I tried my hand at healing." She bowed her head. "Do you feel better?"

"I don't know." He sat up and looked around. "What happened before that?"

"That stupid Shinigami girl almost killed us." Midori sneered. "I was trying to protect you, and she went ballistic."

"Midori, you know you shouldn't do such rash things." Ulquiorra gave her a look, making her bow her head again.

"Forgive me, Ulquiorra-sama." She pleaded.

"It's fine." He stood and she tried to, but only ended up falling back down. He reached down and pulled her up, holding her against him. "Where are the others?"

Midori blushed at the close proxmidity. "The Shinigami left. Grimmjow-sama is still alive, but wounded, three kilometers from the main building. Yammy is about to leave for the real world."

"We have to stop him." Ulquiorra stated. "Go get Grimmjow, I'll get Yammy. We need as many as we can have here."

"Hai..." She nodded, twisting out of his grip and limping away. Ulquiorra watched her go, his eyes sad.

It was a shame that he was going to have to kill her.

(-_-)

When they got to the other side, Kira was trying to keep Sai awake as Mikoi opened the Sekai Gate.

"She's not going to stay awake..." Kira said as Sai began to close her eyes again.

Oko stepped up and slapped her sister across the face. "Stay awake, Sai-chan! If you die on me, so-help-me-God, I will go into the next life and drag you back by your hair!"

Sai snickered weakly. "Quit...worrying...so...mu-"

Sai's head fell back on Kira's shoulder half way through the gate.

"Captain!" Kira cried as they broke through the other side. "Captain! Wake up!"

Kira hissed before running full-speed towards the 4th Division. Running through the 11th Division, he knocked down a couple angry fighters, but he could care less. He nearly slammed right into Momo Hinamori having to manuver around her at the last second.

He barely noticed that Tai, Oko, Shitteiru, Mikoi, Ukitake and Byakuya were the only one's keeping up with him. Yumichika and Renji weren't as good in flashstep as the others, but he was usually in the same boat with them. But now...he had adrenaline pumping through his veins he he almost cried in relief at the 4th Division headquarters up ahead.

He burst through the door, ignoring the shocked gasps.

"Where's Captain Unohana?" He demanded.

"Right here, Lieutenant." Unohana nearly floated forward as her eyes searched Kira and then widened when she saw Sai. "Oh, my...This way."

Kira ran after her as she rushed him to a private room.

"Lay her on the bed." She instructed.

Unohana examined Sai carefully.

"Her wound is infected." Unohana murmered as her hand touched the bleeding gash in her stomach. "The claw marks only penetrated through the first layer of skin. Her leg is broken."

Kira shut his eyes tight before Tai walked into the room with Isane.

"Captain, what's...?" Isane began, but she was quickly cut off when she saw Sai's bleeding body on the bed.

"Kira, come here." Unohana said. "Hold her leg right here. Hold it tight, and don't let it go. I'm going to realign it."

He nodded and held her leg down as tight as he could.

Unohana grabbed Sai's ankle and pushed it roughly. Sai cried out in pain as her back arched in pain.

Kira winced before drawing his bloody hands back.

"Taiyokoe, I'm glad you're here." Unohana motioned to the two girls in the doorway. "I'll need your assitance. I can't heal all the wounds at once, and a good number of them are infected. If I go over, one by one, then the infection will surely spread. So, Tai, I hear your healing is well, am I correct?"

"Yes, Captain." Tai nodded.

"Good." Unohana nodded. "I want you to heal her leg. Isane, please work on her face and neck and I will get her torso."

Kira stepped back as Isane stepped up. He melded against the wall, burying his face in his hands. If she didn't make it, then he wouldn't either.

But he trusted Captain Unohana, and she would try her very best to heal her.

(-_-)

Sai's eyes fluttered open. She felt warm, and comfortable.

It was dark in the room, and once she looked around, she saw that it was a patients room in the 4th Division. Memories rushed back to her and she felt tears in her eyes at the minor thought of the pain. Then her eyes searched the room.

Her sisters were on one wall, thier lovers all banished except Byakuya, who held Tai tightly as she sat on his lap. The others probably told thier guys they'd be fine, but Tai most likely just wanted a pillow.

She snickered quietly before her eyes caught a familar mop of blond hair on the opposite wall. She smiled before taking a ring off her finger and throwing it at him, watching it hit him in the nose.

Kira eyes flashed open as the ring landed in his hand. He looked at it, then looked up and his heart pounded when he saw Sai looking at him.

"Sai." He whispered.

She motioned for him to come closer, and he did. Once he was a few inches away, she instantly pulled him down to lay beside her. He smiled at her before wrapping an arm around her torso and pressing his lips to hers.

Thier both felt much better when thier tounges slipped along each other as Sai's hand reached up to touch Kira's face. Her heart pounded in her chest as she knew instantly that he had been very worried about her. She felt guilt weigh her down when she pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead on his.

"Is it later yet?" She whispered.

He nodded with a smile.

"I love you." She told him, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I love you, too." He muttered. "Don't ever do that to me again."

She quietly laughed. "It's just life-threatening situation after life-threatening situation, huh?"

He pressed his lips to the top of her head with a chuckle.

"From now on, I'm going to put you in a box of missle-proof glass." He told her.

"Missle-proof glass probably won't do much against Cero." She pointed out. "Or Byakuya's Kido."

"Captain Kuchiki wouldn't hurt you." Kira said. "Well, unless he wants me to kick his ass."

Sai glanced at where Byakuya sat against the wall and couldn't swore she saw his mouth move into a little smile.

"Right." She laughed. "Let's just go with 'Byakuya _wishes_ he could hurt me.' " Sai smirked. "Let me point out that the _youngest _of us kicked his ass."

She watched as that sort-of-smile turned into a scowl.

She sighed before reaching up and kissing Kira's nose.

"I just want to rest for now, okay?" She muttered, kissing Kira one last time.

She felt a shiver go through her as his lips went down to her neck, kissing her skin there softly before working up to her ear.

"You should." He whispered against her neck.

"Keep doing that and rest will be the least of my worries." Sai bit her lip as her body automatically arched into Kira's.

He chuckled before his head pulled back and his eyes looked carefully at hers.

"Aishiteru, Shinihime-taichou." He kissed her lips softly. "Oyasumi nasai."

"I'm not goin' to sleep until you call me by my name." She demanded.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Oyasumi, Sai."

She smiled as she laid her head against his chest. "Oyasumi, Izuru. Aishiteru."

And with that, her eyes fluttered closed.

_**Comments: **_

_**You still know NOT what Ulquiorra's emo brain has planned, eh? hehe. But I do. :) Now, review or I'll tell Zaraki you're Ichigo. :p And then I'll smear dirt all over you and lock you in a room with Yumichika. And then I'll tell Byakuya you broke the law of the human world by breathing (you can't deny it!!!). And then I'll make Szayel and Kurosuchi tag-team you and use you for experimental purposes!!!! WHILE TYING YACHIRU TO YOUR BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oooo, what now??? hehe.... So review, and none of this will happen to you. **_


	17. Chapter 17 Not Yet Normality

1Chapter Seventeen - Not Yet Normality

_With you in my arms, _

_I can sleep._

_And dream._

_And live._

_**-Dear My Love by **_**Amaya Arashi-**

Tai jumped on the bed the next warning, startling Byakuya awake. He shot up in bed, getting one wary look at her before falling back down into bed again.

"Byakuya!" She whined. "Wakey wakey! Rise and shine, buttercup! Come on, cherry blossom man!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes as he forced them shut and put a pillow over his head to block out her voice.

"Fine." She sat there, crossing her arms. "I'll just...tickle you."

Byakuya didn't have time to think before her hands dug into his sides, tickling the hell out of him. He was forced awake as he tried to push her away, laughing.

"Stop!" He laughed. "Tai! Stop!"

"You gonna wake up?" She taunted.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Byakuya pleaded.

Tai laughed before falling beside Byakuya and holding him tightly. She nuzzled her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

"If I can't go to sleep than you surely can't." Byakuya complained.

Tai rolled on top of Byakuya and made a face at him.

He grimaced before she reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

"You look so much cuter without those kenseikan." She sighed. "Oh, well."

Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey." Tai poked him in the chest.

"Hello." Byakuya said.

"Quit bein' a meanie and listen, Bya-kun!" Tai narrowed her eyes playfully. "I have to say, it was fairly easy getting past your staff here at the lovely Kuchiki manor, and I'm not sure if it's because I'm from the Shinihime family, or if girls often wander through to ambush you in bed."

Byakuya's eyes went wide. His jaw dropped at her...unusual choice of words.

"No...No, I-you see-No, no, no." He stuttered, making her frown. "I never let other women into my chambers."

"Ah, I see." Tai raised an eyebrow. "So it's men?"

"No!" Byakuya shook his head.

Tai giggled. "Let me think. Is it Ichigo? Or Renji? Maybe...oh, my dearest, Kira? Hisagi? Which one of the Lieutenant's do you sneak up here? Or is it a _Captain_? You are quite a classy man. Please tell me it isn't Kurosuchi. Ukitake would be okay. Shunsui _maybe._ I would laugh if it was Komamura."

"No!" He stopped her rambling. "I am not gay. And I never sneak _anyone_ up into my room, thank you very much."

"Sure you don't." Tai nodded.

"Tai, honestly." Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"You're so silly." Tai smirked. "I was just joking."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his jaw, making him wiggle a little under her. She snickered as he breathed heavily in her ear. She could most defiantly feel the bulge below getting a little harder.

"Byakuya?" She laid her head on his chest, her fingers tracing his collar bone.

"Umm-hmm?" He swallowed hard.

"Love you."

Before he could answer or even comprehend she lifted her head and took his lips with her own. She parted his lips with her own and assaulted his tongue with her own. She grabbed his wrists and held them to the bed on either side of his head.

He moaned against her lips, leaning into her. He had almost forgotten how this felt, all too pleasurable. He missed this, so much.

Tai leaned back and kissed his jaw softly, trailing kisses down to his neck before biting softly at the pale skin.

He rolled over on top of her, pinning her to the bed this time. She looked up at him, shocked when his eyes seemed half-crazed, half-desperate.

"Tai..." He whispered. "That wasn't fair."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You didn't give me the chance to think." He muttered. "You didn't let me say it."

"Say what?" She questioned.

"That I love you. So, so much."

At that, he leaned down and kissed her. He brought a hand to her face, feeling a little wetness there and letting his lips leave hers to wipe away her tears. Then he left her cheek to go to her neck before pushing her kimono off her shoulders so he could taste the skin there.

Tai's head arched back as Byakuya removed her kimono, not worrying about being so exposed in front of him. It just seemed...right.

"Byakuya..." She whispered softly.

"Shhh..." He muttered against her skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shitteiru walked into the 13th Division, not even jumping when Kiyone ran up to her smiling.

"Shitteiru-san!" She jumped. "You're here! Ukitake-taichou is waiting for you in his office!"

"Thank you, Kotetsu-san." Shitteiru smiled at her.

"Please, call me Kiyone!"

"As you wish." Shitteiru nodded.

Kiyone walked with Shitteiru to the 13th Division headquarters, talking nonstop.

"Ukitake-taichou can't stop talking about you." She rambled. "He's always getting that dazed look in his eyes now, and I know he's thinking of you. It's good to see him happy. He's always used to being so sick, you know. It's so much better to see him smile. He smiles a lot now, too. Not that he didn't before, but he'd been doing it a lot more lately."

Shitteiru sighed dreamily. So she wasn't the only one who had been more bubbly. She had repeatedly shunned her sisters when they said that she'd been smiling a lot lately and even making jokes. You'd think that she had been depressed before or something.

When they approached the headquarters, Kiyone opened the door for her.

Shitteiru saw Ukitake sitting at his desk, quietly doing paperwork. He looked up with a calm expression on his face, but when he saw her, his face lit up.

"I'll...leave you two alone." Kiyone muttered, closing the door with her exit.

Shitteiru grinned at Ukitake from where she stood. She made no move to approach him, no matter how much her feet itched to just run into his arms.

"I'm here, just as you asked." She said. "The question is, why am I here?"

Ukitake chuckled. "Is it a crime just to want to see you?"

"No, I guess not." Shitteiru sighed.

"Come here." Ukitake motioned for her to come forward and she walked up to his desk, and then around it as he stood up.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, now I see why you wanted me here." She laughed. "Men will be men."

Ukitake laughed, the warm sound of it filling her ears as she reached up and ran her hand through that long grey-white hair.

Ukitake got a school-boy grin on his face before he leaned down and kissed her nose.

"So, Kiyone tell's me you can't stop thinking about me." Shitteiru snickered.

"Well, it's true." He took her hand and twined their fingers together.

"Hmm..." She nodded. "And that you smile a lot more."

"Guilty." He half-smiled.

"It makes me feel...happy, to know that you're happy." She sighed.

Ukitake took the hand that he held and lifted it to drape it over his shoulder.

"Shitteiru..." He whispered, his eyes soft. "I love you."

She felt the breath intake, felt her heart race, but most of all, she felt the tears in her eyes. She pushed them back instantly.

"You don't have to love me, too." Ukitaketold her, his forehead resting against hers. "I know it's early, but I wanted to make sure you knew."

Shitteiru couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Juushiro..."

"Hmm?" He asked her with a grin.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

His expression never changed as his lips found hers. She twined her fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss. Their tongues played in each others mouths as Ukitake wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him tightly.

She felt herself being pushed back against the wall and allowed it. When she felt the hardness of the wall behind her, Ukitake's lips left hers to send kisses down her neck. She bit her lip as her hands wandered down to his chest, pushing back his haori and kimono a little bit to reveal his pale skin.

His breath quickened on her neck as he noticed this, but he didn't stop. He shrugged his shoulders back and let the haori fall from his arms onto the floor. He let her untie the sash around his kimono before it completely fell to the floor.

Shitteiru was eager for his skin. It was all she wanted right now. She brought her lips down to his shoulder, licking and kissing, tasting the sweet and salty taste of it.

She was startled when Ukitake pushed back away from her, out of her grasp. She reached for him as he doubled over in a coughing fit.

"Juushiro!" She cried, her hands on his back as he grabbed a handkerchief off his desk and held it to his mouth. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of gotten you so excited."

Juushiro stood up straight and she was glad to see there was no blood on the white cloth that he clutched. He looked at her with that same soft smile he always did, and it looked even better on him now that he was shirtless.

"Yeah, because _that's_ you're fault." He smirked.

Shitteiru shook her head and picked up his haori and kimono off the ground.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." She muttered as she picked up the sash.

Ukitake's hands grasped her forearms then, a sensual smile on his lips.

"Drop them." He told her.

"But, I-"

"No." He shook his head. "We are going to finish...what we started."

When he leaned down and kissed her, she had no choice but to let go of the cloths, defeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai sat alone in the 3rd Division, doing paperwork. Shitteiru had left to go see Ukitake. Tai was going to "suffocate Byakuya awake," as she had called it. Oko had, of course, went off to see Renji (A.K.A.: she was "going to go get something to eat real quick"). Mikoi was MIA and Kira had ran some paperwork to Captain Komamura.

She sat alone for the longest time, silently filling out forms and reports. She tried to not think about the incident the other day. She hated when she lost control. It was like a dark side of her took over and it wanted to keep taking over until it killed everyone in the vacinity, including herself.

She knew if she had let the dark side take over, it would have killed her sisters. It would've killed Kira.

She swallowed back tears at the sight of her coming too with his bloody and torn up body beside her. Then her sisters and their lovers, also lying in pools of blood around her. She banished the thought instantly.

As if clockwork, Kira walked through the door, a nice smile on his face. He looked at her and that smile faded when he realized she was wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Sai?" He muttered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled weakly up at him. "Did you give Komamura-taichou those papers?"

"Yes." Kira walked around her desk and turned her chair towards him as he knelt down in front of her. "You're not okay. What were you crying about?"

"Nothing, Kira." She shook her head, resisting the urge to sniffle.

"Sai..." He reached up and touched her face where another tear fell. "Please tell me."

She sighed before just pushing out of the chair and into his arms. They sat there on the floor as she cried into his shoulder. He had his arms around her, pressing his lips to her head.

"It's okay." He told her.

"I'm so sorry." She shook her head. "I would've killed you if they hadn't stopped me. I lost control..."

"It wasn't your fault, Sai." He whispered.

"It was." She muttered. "I should contain my anger better."

"No." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "It was not your fault. Quit blaming yourself. You didn't even hurt anyone...other than yourself."

He winced at the memory of her condition when they had returned from Hueco Mundo.

"I would've, though." She touched his face and leaned forward to press her lips against his. "And I am so sorry."

"Don't be." He muttered against her lips.

"I will be." She went on, still kissing him.

"Just shut up." He said as his tongue dove into her mouth.

She felt him push her back on the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist. Every line of their bodies fit together, like puzzle pieces. And then she suddenly realized why. He was the other half of her. That was why.

_**Comments:**_

_**The next two chapters are gonna be like those horrible filler episodes that always interrupt the Hueco Mundo arc. :) only not as annoying because these chapters actually have MEANING!!!!! oh, God, I hate those. :P**_

_**Review, kudasai! Or, as RubyGirl12345 has advised me to threat, I will:**_

-smear you with catnip and lock you in a room with Grimmjow

-Give Ikkaku a very poorly drawn picture of him with "baldy" written all over it and tell him you drew it.

-Steal Ishida's sewing kit and plant it in your room.

-Tell Yachiru you stole all of her candy.

-Randomly dump all the mud and trash I can get in Yumichika's room and tell him you did it.

-Steal all of Rangiku's sake and plant it in your room.

-Destroy Shiro-chan's paperwork (after he's done it, mind you) and say it was YOU!!!

_**Don't blame me when you don't review and ALL OF THIS HAPPENS TO YOU!!! mwahahahahaha!!!**_

_**Arigato RubyGirl12345!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Never Think

1Chapter Eighteen - Never Think

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me,_

_And, dear my love, haven't you wanted to be free?_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you,_

_And that sweet night, you were my own. _

_Take my hand..."_

_**-Anywhere by**_** Evanescence-**

Shitteiru blinked a couple times when she woke up. She was so warm and comfortable, part of her just wanted to go back to sleep.

Her eyes searched the room, surprised to find that it wasn't her room. Then she felt something stir beside her before turning her head to see Ukitake's sleeping face.

She smiled, he was so peaceful when he slept. Just plain amazing. His mouth was kind of slack as his eyelids sort of fluttered, as if he was dreaming.

Those eyes opened then, revealing the chocolatey brown orbs that rested behind those eyelids. Ukitake grinned sleepily at her before pulling her closer to him and kissing her cheek.

"'Morning." He whispered in her ear as he rested his head on her bare shoulder.

"Good morning." She said as she felt his arm around her waist.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"Sort of." She laughed. "What did you dream about?"

"You." He sighed. "Just you."

"Good or bad?" She asked.

"Depends on your definition of bad." He chuckled.

"Oh." She blushed. "I see."

Ukitake grabbed her hip and pulled her to where she was facing him on the bed. He kissed her slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair.

When they broke apart, Ukitake rested his head on hers. She smiled at him and sighed.

"I could get used to waking up to that face." Ukitake whispered, kissing her nose.

She laughed before snuggling into him.

"We don't have to get up just yet, do we?" She asked, yawning.

"I guess not..." He laughed. "I could just tell Kiyone and Sentaro that I'm sick, and we could stay in here all day."

"But, I'd still have to explain where I was to my sister." Shitteiru snickered. "And Sai is pretty good at seeing right through people."

"Ah...I see." He sighed. "Well, at least stay here for a little while longer. I don't want to let go of you just yet."

She felt her heart bubble up and she hugged herself to him tighter.

"Of course." She said, joyful tears almost daring to slip over. "I love you, Juushiro."

"I love you, too." He chuckled, kissing her head softly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tai woke up, draped across Byakuya's torso. She giggled when she lifted her head and saw him passed out, his mouth half open as if he was snoring. The funny thing was that he wasn't.

She sighed and laid her head back down on his chest.

They both had missed a whole day of work. It was almost nine o' clock at night now, and she had come in here that morning around ten.

That had to be a world record.

And, good God, Byakuya was good in bed. She'd give him that. No matter how arrogant and noble he was, at least he had that.

Yet, despite his arrogance, she still loved him. More than anyone could ever know, she loved him.

She could've jumped fifty feet in the air when there was suddenly a pale hand stroking her back. She looked up and smiled when she saw that Byakuya was now awake.

"Ohayo, sleeping beauty." She laughed. "Well, more like, konbonwa...but you know what I mean."

"I still can't believe I missed work." He groaned.

"I think Renji will understand." She said. "When I was leaving, I heard Oko sneaking out the back door."

"Ah." He grimaced. "That was a piece of information I could've lived without."

Tai laughed and pulled herself up to where she could kiss him.

"Hey, you know we still have the _whole night_ until tomorrow morning." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Tai, give me a break." He sighed. "I'm a man, not a machine."

She giggled. "I was joking. I really should get back to the house. My sister's are probably worried."

"On second thought..." He twisted her around and rolled over on top of her. "Maybe you should stay here tonight."

"Oh, so _now_ you want me to stay." She giggled. "I'll keep that in mind. Threatening to leave always makes you want me to stay."

He narrowed his eyes before lowering his lips to her neck. She moaned as he licked just the right spot.

"Byakuya..." She whispered.

"Hmm?" He hummed, sound waves radiating on her skin and making her shiver.

"Look at me." She breathed.

He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. She reached up and touched his face, grinning.

"Is this real?" She asked him quietly.

"Of course." He said, not understanding.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Maybe you just needed someone to pull you out of your funk from losing your wife. I would understand-"

"Tai." He shook his head. "Shh. That's not what this is."

She let her head fall back on the pillow and she stared at the ceiling.

"Tai..." He whispered, kissing her jaw. "I love you. And it's real love, not just lust, not just want. I _need_ you. You're everything. If you weren't here...honestly, I would still be miserable. But since you came here...the first time I saw you, I just...I couldn't look away. I _love_ you, Tai."

He reached up and touched her face. "So...will you marry me?"

Tai's eyes went wide as her head shot up. Her head fell right back down when she ended up hitting Byakuya's forehead with her own, hard. She laughed out loud as he rubbed his head where he knew there would be a bump later.

She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "Are you sure? I...I don't know how good I'd be at being the head wife of the Kuchiki house."

"You don't have to be." He said as he brought his hand down to rest on her neck. "Instead of being head wife, why don't just be _my_ wife?"

"Oh, Byakuya..." She whispered before kissing him. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

He held her tight as he placed kisses all over her face and neck, making her laugh.

"By the way...where's my ring? And where's my puppy?" She asked.

Byakuya chuckled. "Well, your ring is in my office. You're puppy is...well, I'll show him to you tomorrow."

"Yay!" She pushed him off. "We have to go get my ring now! I wanna show my sissy's!"

He groaned. "Aw, come on."

He grimaced as she got out of the bed, running around like crazy to get her cloths.

She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

He gave her a look and she sighed. "Men. Alright, fine."

She jumped back into bed, throwing what cloths she had on the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sai pushed Kira against the wall of her bedroom. She had nearly dragged him all the way here when he was getting ready to leave head quarters to go home.

He hadn't exactly gotten the hint when she told him to wait. And he didn't understand what she was talking about when she said she wanted him to walk her home.

He had, of course, but when she pulled him inside the gate, he was looking a little confused.

But now, she felt that his body knew exactly what she wanted.

She had waited all day for this, since that steamy kiss that had them rolling all over the ground in the office. The thought made her breathe a laugh against Kira's lips.

She pulled away with a little smiled and he chuckled.

"You could've just _told_ me." He told her.

"Forgive me for liking subtle hints." She smirked.

He shook his head before he swept her off her feet. He laid her back on the bed before working his way up to her lips.

"Kira..." Sai whispered as she pushed back his kimono.

"I love you, Sai." He breathed against her skin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikoi woke up in Yumichika's arms. She watched as his chest slowly rose and fell from his sleeping breaths. She felt a grin play on her lips as she traced the lines of his chest with her finger.

It was totally worth it, ditching work today. No matter how angry Sai was at her, now, it was totally worth it.

"Mikoi."

She looked up and smiled at him, something she'd gotten used to doing now.

"Good morning." She said.

He laughed as he pulled her up to kiss her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to her as she laid beside him. "I like waking up to you. Even if your hair is sticking out everywhere-"

"Hey, yours is, too." She pointed out.

He frowned as he reached up, but she caught his hand.

"Let me." She laughed.

She ran her fingers through his hair, straightening it out to where the semi-long black strands fell perfectly around his face. She leaned down and kissed him softly then, feeling herself shiver when his fingers played on her bare back.

She opened her lips, feeling his open at the same time, and kissed him deeper. Their tongues lovingly danced around each other. She pressed her body against his, resisting the urge to giggle girlishly when she felt him getting excited underneath the covers.

He ran his fingers in that long, wavy orange hair, savoring it. The taste of her was intoxicating. It was enough to make him insane with want.

But he knew he was beyond want now. He needed her. And she needed him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oko sat on the roof of the house, beside Renji. He had her arms wrapped around her, holding her close in the autumn breeze.

They had sat there all day, since Sai didn't need her and Byakuya had neglected to come into work today, talking and kissing like crazy.

She liked it, the kissing. Renji was incredibly good at it. She was beginning to learn herself, too.

"I wonder why Captain Kuchiki didn't come in, today." Renji sighed against her hair. "It's unlike him. Work is his life."

"Well, I'd say you have Tai-chan to blame for that." She giggled.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Renji chuckled.

Oko smiled, nuzzling her nose into Renji's neck and kissing the skin there softly. He closed his eyes, enjoying it for a moment as he tilted his head back.

"Renji..." She breathed against his skin. "You aren't going to disappear into thin air, are you?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not. You're stuck with me."

She sighed. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not for me." He muttered. "Is it for you?"

"Defiantly not." She reached up and pulled his hair band down.

He tried to reach for it, but she threw it over the edge of the house.

"You know, I can go after it." He said.

"Not if I do this." She laughed as she pinned him to the roof.

She liked the sight of him, with his hair down, laying there looking like an angel of fire. She enjoyed the way his body kind of arched to hers as he sort of leaned up and looked at her expectantly.

She smiled as her lips lingered only a centimeter away from his. When he groaned, she closed the distance.

Their mouths opened almost immediantly. Oko's tounge reached for Renji's and then she pushed him back on the roof. When she let his arms go, he wrapped them around her, making sure her lips couldn't leave hers.

This is what she lived for. And this was hers.

_**Comments:**_

_**Poor Oko, she's the only one who hasn't got some yet. Lol! You know it's funny. Oh, and Moriko-chan, I made sure to try and put extra ByaTai in there for ya. Cause I'm a nice friend. **_

_**Now. REVIEW!!! or...I'll sick Komamura on you!!!! hehe. **_

_**PS: anybody wanna cry right now cause Komamura's Bankai is mean? You only know what I'm talking about if you've seen episode 230. If you do wanna cry...I'LL CRY WITH YOU!!!**_

_**:'( WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Heart Shaped Box

1Chapter Nineteen - Heart Shaped Box

"_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you,_

_I want nothing more than to see you there._

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,_

_We'll be lost Before the Dawn."_

_**-Before The Dawn by **_**Evanescence-**

Sai poked her head up through the covers. She was unbelievably warm. What had happened last night?

Suddenly, a hand reached out and poked her nose. She squeaked as she turned with her Kido hand prepared to blast the sucker to China and back, but laughed at herself as Kira stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Memories flooded back to her. _Very _good memories...

She threw her arms around Kira and kissed him, long and slow and deep.

Kira's head fell back on the pillow when they broke apart as he gasped for air. She giggled before brushing her fingers across his neck.

"Oh-hay-o!" She said childishly. "Kira, Kira, Kira-san. Izuru-zuru-zuru. How do _you_ do?"

"Good Lord, are you like this every morning?" He asked. "You usually come into the office all groggy and practically begging for coffee."

She laughed. "No, only on mornings I wake up to you. But, speaking of the office, we do have to get to work."

"Ugh..." His eyes gazed over at the window where the light of dawn was slowly poking through. "Come on, Captain..."

"Hey, there will be no talk of rank in my bed, Izuru." She scolded him.

He laughed. "Fine. 'Come on, Sai.' Better?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Now, get up. Time for work."

He groaned as he watched her throw the covers off herself. He took that moment to watch as she gracefully walked to her closet to take out a fresh kimono.

"You're more beautiful without that kimono, Sai." He commented as he put his hands behind his head. "You really shouldn't bother."

"And I can't imagine the looks my subordinates would give me when I walked down the street stark naked." She said sarcastically.

"Ah, that's true." He said as she shrugged it on. "I wouldn't want those men staring at you like that."

She laughed as she skipped over to the side of the bed with her kimono still half-hanging open. She leaned on the bed and kissed him shortly.

"I never pegged you for the possessive type, Izuru." She said. "But I like it. Now, up!"

She yanked the blankets off of him and threw his kimono at him, his Lieutenant badge hitting him in the head.

"Ouch!" He said as he rubbed his head.

Sai only laughed as she tied her obi around her kimono before searching through a drawer for her hakama.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, her sisters were just arriving at headquarters.

Shitteiru was the first one there, smiling and waving at people (which was most unlike her) as she passed them. As she strolled, Tai suddenly spun around in front of her.

"Shitteiru!" Tai called.

"Tai!" Shitteiru ran to her sister and they hugged each other.

"You're happy, sis!" Tai commented as Shitteiru twirled her around in circles.

"Trust me, I am _so_ unbelievably happy." Shitteiru told her as they walked towards the headquarters, Mikoi silently falling into step beside them.

"Ha, not as happy as _I_ am." Tai sighed, fanning herself. "Oh, very happy."

"Trust me." She elbowed Mikoi playfully. "What did _you_ do last night?"

A small smile played on her sisters lips. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"What do you mean?" Tai peeked around Shitteiru and her eyes went wide at the look on Mikoi's face. "You! And...Yumichika! Oh, my GOD!"

"You cannot tell anyone." Mikoi demanded.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about what me and Byakuya were doing...all day yesterday." Tai smirked.

"_All day?_" Shitteiru gawked. "Even I needed to take _breaks,_ woman."

"You, too!" Tai clapped hysterically. "I wonder if Sai and Oko did, too! That is so insane! Weird..."

"Guess the full moon really does have that effect on people..." Shitteiru gazed, wonderingly at the sky.

"_Sai!_" Tai ran to her sister who was walking with Kira into headquarters.

Tai ran up to her and looked between hers and Izuru's waiting faces. She couldn't tell...

"Did you guys have sex last night?" She asked bluntly.

Sai and Kira suddenly began blushing fiercely. Kira diverted her eyes to the ground as Sai looked intently at Tai, ready to rip her head off.

"You are so..." Sai grumbled.

"What did you do to her?" Oko stepped up beside Sai, looking warily at her sister.

"Did you-"

Sai pushed Tai back before she could ask her question.

"Tai! It's not appropriate to say such things in public!" She scolded her sister. "You're a noble, damn it!"

She smacked Tai on the back of the head and Tai pouted.

"Meanie." She stuck her lip out as Sai walked past her, grabbing Oko's arm. "So. You and Renji. Last night? What'd you do?"

"Hey!" Tai called from behind them as Sai pushed Oko into headquartered.

"Um...nothing." Oko said honestly. "We just...sat on the roof and talked and stuff..."

"See?" Sai turned on Tai and Kira sidestepped out of the way as her glaring eyes narrowed at her younger sister. "Now, why the _hell _do you want to know so bad?"

Tai giggled. "Poor Oko. She was the only one who didn't get some."

"What?" Sai asked. "You mean...you and Byakuya and....Shitteiru and Ukitake...and Mikoi and Yumichika....oh, ew. That it totally something I could've lived without knowing."

Tai giggled. "Guess what else, Sai-chan."

"Good God, don't give me the details!" Sai turned around and sat down at her desk as Kira sat at his, instantly returning to paperwork.

"Aw, Sai-chan, I was only gonna tell you why I missed work all day yesterday..." Tai smirked.

Sai looked up, her ignoring now long forgotten. "_All day?_ Damn. How'd you persuade him to do that?"

Kira's pen paused over his paper as he resisted the urge to laugh.

"It was _amazing._" Tai sighed as she sunk down to the floor.

"Hey, that reminds me." Mikoi said as she plopped down in a chair by the wall. "The reason I was gone yesterday was because I was tired. At least that's the only excuse me and Yumichika seemed to be able to come up with."

"Hey, at least she admits it." Tai snickered. "Wait. You, too?"

"Oh, yeah." Mikoi sighed with a dreamy look on her face as she fanned herself. "And night."

"Good Lord." Sai looked over at Kira. "You better get to work, Kira! It seems we're a bit behind!"

Kira blushed as he dipped his head down, more intent on his paperwork now than ever.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing." Tai said matter-of-factly as Sai began digging through papers. "I'm engaged."

Even Kira froze before looking up as Sai dropped all her papers and Shitteiru stumbled on the rug and almost fell face-first into her sisters desk.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you right." Sai laughed. "You're _what?_"

"Engaged." Tai smiled, not able to contain her excitement in any longer as she jumped up.

"Taiyoke!" Sai literally jumped across her desk and hugged her sister. "Are you serious? Like, seriously serious?"

"Yep." Tai hugged her back as her sister crowded around her.

"Did he not give you a ring?" Shitteiru asked as she saw Tai's hand.

"No, he's bringing it today when he gives me my puppy." She smiled.

Sai grimaced. "He's _actually_ getting you a puppy?"

"Yep!" She smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Kira opened it as the girls squeeled on the other side of the room.

"Lieutenant Kira." The unseated officer on the other side said. "It seems Captain Kuchiki is making his way here."

"Okay, thanks, Jirou." Kira nodded as he turned away. "Tai-san, Kuchiki-taichou is coming."

"Ek, yay!" She jumped up, clapping as she ran towards the door.

Her sisters followed her outside and watched as Captain Kuchiki approached. Tai ran towards him, but stopped dead when she saw Captain Komamura by his side with his Lieutenant.

Sai honestly resisted laughing. It was hard but she did it. When Kira stepped up behind her, she looked back at him, laughter filling her eyes as she bit her lip.

Byakuya looked up and grinned at Tai, his eyes devious.

"Bya-kun." Tai muttered. "Please don't tell me Komamura-taichou is my puppy."

"Am I not good enough?" Komamura asked roughly.

"No, no-of course not-it's just that-"

She stopped when Byakuya, Komamura and Iba burst out laughing. She glared at them before turning on her heel. Even her sisters had begun laughing, and the people around that were watching as well.

"Tai, wait." Byakuya caught her arm. "I just thought it'd be interesting to see your face when I brought Komamura along. But, Iba-san?"

Iba pulled his arm from behind his back and revealed the little puppy in his arms as he handed it to Byakuya. The noble kind of sneered at the animal, not very fond of pets, but he kept on a neutral face as he held out the puppy to Tai.

Tai squealed with delight as she held the little creature.

It was the cutest little husky puppy, with one blue eye and one green one as it looked up at her with it's tongue hanging out. It's fur was white with little black spots here and there, and very warm.

She nuzzled her nose into it's nose and laughed when it licked her cheek.

"What are we gonna name it?" She asked.

"What do you want to name it?" Byakuya questioned, secretly not going to have a thing to do with the animal.

"I wanna name it...Yuri-Yuko!" She said. "It's lily and gentle child together. I like it. Do you, sweetie? Is Yuri-Yuko your name?"

The puppy licked her nose in reply to her question.

"Good." Tai nodded to the dog with a smile as she turned back to Byakuya who was gazing at her as if she was the greatest thing in the world.

Komamura elbowed him in the arm and Byakuya snapped out of it, reaching into his robes and pulling out a little box.

Tai's actually went wide as Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki house, second most noble of the five noble families, got on one knee.

"I...Pretty much told you yesterday why I wanted to marry you. But I'm not sure you understand why I love you. So..."

Byakuya swallowed his pride and screwed the long speech he'd made up and began to wing it.

"I love you because you're bright. And I don't just mean that you're hair stands out in the crowd, I mean that you're smile lights up the whole room. You're happy, all the time, when I was so used to being miserable and blocking everybody out. But you didn't give up. You saw how...unbelievably pitiful I was, and you never stopped trying to cheer me up. You made me realize that just because I'm noble doesn't mean I'm the center of the world.

"Second of all, it doesn't help that you're incredibly beautiful. I never thought I'd fall for someone...with green hair, but I like it. It looks good on you, and your birthmark just makes it better. If I could wake up to your face every morning, I know I'd be perfectly happy. Because when I wake up to you...you can't ever understand how incredibly amazing it is to open my eyes to find you beside me.

"So, I've decided a lifetime isn't enough time for me to be able show you exactly how much I love you. Tai, I know it's selfish, but I want forever. And to start it off, I'm going to ask you one question."

The entire district had went completely silent as soon as Byakuya had gotten on his knee. But now, no one was even breathing. Kira had his arms around Sai as she leaned back against him, tears in her eyes just as they were in the rest of her sisters.

Tai was the flat out waterworks show. She held the puppy in her arms, holding it close to her as it's head rested on her chest, it's eyes slipped closed as it slept. Tai's cheeks were soaked with tears as she looked down into Byakuya's eyes, her heart racing.

"Will you marry me?" He finally said.

Tai choked back a happy sob as she took a deep breath.

Then she nodded frantically. "Stupid. I already told you yes!"

Byakuya chuckled quietly as he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He took the puppy from her arms and handed it to Komamura. He couldn't contain himself after that.

Tai threw her arms around Byakuya as the crowd cheered and he kissed her.

_Oko _was jumping around in circles around her sisters, clapping like a mad-woman as Mikoi gave her a strange look.

Sai sighed brokenly, her heart warm as she gazed at Tai. "My baby sisters getting married, Kira. My baby sister...You know, I remember her in diapers, throwing rocks over the fence around the edge of the Kuchiki manor, practically begging for that toddler Byakuya's attention. And now she's getting _married _to him. God, I feel old."

Kira leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Well, Byakuya kind of ruined my steam."

"What are you talking about?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see later, _Captain._" He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

When Tai finally let go of Byakuya, Yuri-Yuko was barking with pleasure as Komamura wiped his eyes.

She looked over his shoulder at her ring and bit her lip at the size of that ruby. It had an intricate design, diamond circling around her finger and then ending up back in the front to circle around the heart-shaped diamond that held inside it a beautifully red ruby.

"Byakuya, it's beautiful." She gasped.

"I thought you might like it." He said as he gazed into her eyes. "I saw it, and it reminded me of you."

She beamed as she reached up on her tippy-toes and kissed him again.

_**Comments:**_

_**My darling dearest lovely readers, soon a url for the picture of dear Tai's ring will be on my profile, so do feel free to look. **_

_**I got kinda choked up writing that whole speech Byakuya gave. I was like: make it seem like Byakuya in love, make it seem like Byakuya in love. I tried my best, but if it's a little OOC, then please tell me. I don't want to screw up on any of the others...not saying that...anyone else...will be proposed to...**cough cough****_

_**Hey, we gotta make this have a happy ending for everyone!!!! :) **_

_**Also: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will love you FOREVERZ if you do. And everz and everz and everz and everz and everz and everz and everz and everz....**_

_**Non-reviewers will be locked in a room with Gin Ichimaru for a whole week. Trust me, you'll come out of that room not **_**ever**_** wanting to smile again. :) domo arigato!**_

_**PS: I'm also not tellin' you if anyone happens to visit the Soul Society any time soon. **hint hint** **cough** I'm such a nice author, eh? **_


	20. Chapter 20 We Have Cookies

Chapter 20 - We Have Cookies.

_"Believe in me, _

_This life is not always what it seems. _

_Believe in me,_

_Cause I was made for chasing dreams."_

_**-Believe by **_**Staind-**

Tai did a cartwheel through the South Gate of the Seireitei with Oko trailing behind her.

"Would you quit, lover girl?" Oko mumbled.

"Nope." Tai smiled. "I'm so happy!"

"I'm sure you are." Oko said out loud, crossing her arms. "But some of us are getting more aggravated by the second."

Mikoi jumped out of a nearby tree, landing gracefully beside Oko and walking with her.

"I'm not." She informed her sister. "Tai should be happy. She's engaged. Quit being such a spoil-sport."

Oko huffed a sigh. "Just...shh."

"You're just mad because you and Renji haven't went-"

"Shut up!" Oko demanded before pushing off the ground and opting to walk fifty feet above her sisters.

"You've done it now." Mikoi said, her monotone seeping through.

"Oops." Tai scratched her head. "Oh, well. Now, where are we going?"

"District 23." Mikoi told her. "Somewhere near here."

"Ah-huh." Tai nodded exaggeratedly. "Well, off we go, Mikoi-san!"

Tai broke into a run, too excited to keep a steady pace. Mikoi just watched her run, not in the mood to catch her. She walked silently, wondering what it was like to feel that happy.

She'd never experienced the feeling of that sort of pure happiness. Sure, she was happy now. But not so happy that she would do cartwheels down the streets...

Maybe if Yumichika proposed to her...

No.

She shook her head at the thought. It's too early for that, and Yumichika just didn't seem like the type of person that was big on commitment anyways. And it wasn't like she was either, but she could live with how things were for a while. She was in no hurry to settle down and have a life-

"Mikoi!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of Tai's worried voice. She was suddenly at her sisters' sides as the sky opened up. She glared at the gate, knowing good an well what was about to emerge from it.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yammy and that girl from Los Noches stepped out, their eyes searching over Rukongai.

Mikoi, Oko and Tai drew their Zanpaktou's as they leaped up in front of the Arrancars. The girl was the only one that reacted, drawing her Zanpaktou threateningly and growling.

"Midori."

Ulquiorra's cold voice made the girl freeze.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama?" Her soft voice surprised the girls.

"Put that away." Ulquiorra told her. "You stand no chance against these women."

"But-"

"Silence." Ulquiorra looked cooly at her, and she sheathed her Zanpaktou as Ulquiorra looked towards where the Shinihime sisters were watching silently. "You are the Death Princess family?"

"That's right." Mikoi looked darkly at him, her voice just as monotone as his. "You are the remaining Espada?"

"Correct." Ulquiorra said. "Are you going to let us past?"

"Hell no."

The three girls smiled as Sai, Kira and Shitteiru stepped forward, hands on the hilts of thier swords.

"There are more." Ulquiorra nodded. "Very well."

"You." Sai snickered. "Poor guy. Ulquiorra Cifer, am I correct? 4th Espada and highest ranking of the three with you. I am going to take a wild guess...6th? And...are you even Esapda?"

She looked at Yammy and the big Arrancar growled.

"I'm 10th!" He yelled.

"Ah, well, you barely count." Sai waved a hand at him. "4th, 6th and 10th Espada, I do advise you to go home. There's no good you can do here."

"We will not return until we know where Aizen-sama is!" Yammy growled.

Sai laughed and Shitteiru shook her head, not believing her ears.

"What's so funny, woman?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Funny? Oh, just that you don't know." Sai took a step forward, observing at Midori's hand grew tighter on her sword. "The 1st, 2nd and 3rd Espada were the first to go. My sisters finished off thier Fraccion without even knowing. When they realized they were alone, they were easy to defeat. Girls, please tell them."

Tai skipped forward. "I killed your 3rd Espada, and I was the one that killed all of thier Fraccion."

Oko threw her sword over her shoulder. "I had the 2nd Espada. I finished him off in 45 seconds, just for the record."

Mikoi lifted her chin. "And your so-called 1st Espada was mine. He was pathetic. _Trash_."

"And I killed off your precious Ichimaru..." Sai walked forward, her eyes cold. "And Kaname Tosen. And..."

Ulquiorra didn't know what he was hearing, but he was certain he didn't like it...

"Sousuke Aizen." Sai spat before releasing her Spiritual Pressure.

She drew it back from where Kira stood, hovering on reishi just like the rest of them, twenty feet back. But she pushed the full force of it at the Arrancars. The girl was thrown back a couple feet, as Yammy and Grimmjow had to brace thier bodies so they wouldn't fall. Ulquiorra's once cold eyes were wide as he gazed at them.

"You made a mistake, Ulquiorra." Sai said, softly. "I'm sorry you came here, looking for the one who gave the Hollow world some kind of hope, at the cost of innocent lives. But I can't let you leave now."

Sai drew her Zanpaktou and swiped it to the side before they could comprehend what was going on. They were suddenly encased in walls of inpenitrable rock.

"Now!" Sai yelled.

Shitteiru, Oko, Mikoi and Tai raised thier hand.

"Bakudo number 63: _Saijo Sabaku!_" They chorused.

Chains flew from thier fingers and circled around the Arrancars, making them incapable of movement.

"Argh!" Yammy screamed as the chains from Tai's hands wrapped around him. "Damn it!"

"Silence, Yammy." Ulquiorra wasn't even struggling. "Do you wish to kill us?"

Sai smiled. "Well, no! Why would I do that? No, my punishment is much worse! I'm going to hand you over to Gramps."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sai walked into headquarters five hours later, seeing Kira doing paperwork. She smiled and walked over to his desk and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Captain, I can't work when you do that." He chuckled.

"Ah, work." She sighed. "Worky work worky work. I hate it. Don't you hate it? I hate it. I think I'm just gonna fall asleep...right here."

The next thing Kira knew, she was curled up on his desk, on top of his paperwork, her eyes closed and her hands being used as a pillow. He laughed and rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

"If you're so tired, why don't you go home?" Kira asked.

"Well, Izuru-san, I can't just leave you here alone." She told him, smiling as she feigned sleep. "Lord knows what girls you'd have in here."

He rolled his eyes. "And you really think I'd do that to you?"  
She opened one eye to gaze at him. "No. Would you?"

"No." He leaned down and rested his chin on the desk, thier eyes level. "Did you get the Arrancars back?"

"Yes." She sighed. "They're in lock-up with Soifon's best men inconspicuously guarding them."

"Why hidden?" He asked.

"So they think they have a chance to escape." She explained, wrapping and arm around his neck. "It's a test. If they try to escape, then they're of no use to us. If they don't, then we may be able to persuade them to stay."

"To stay?" Kira gawked. "As in _here_? In the _Soul Society?_"

"Izuru, the Soul Society has many problems to deal with." She explained. "With these Arrancars on our side, we're that much stronger."

"But they won't fight against thier own kind." Kira told her.

"They don't have to." She said. "Hueco Mundo is right back to where it was before, and we can take care of the lower-class of Hollow that reek havoc. But there might be new problems. Ones that aren't against the Hollow. They could help. You always have to look forward, Izuru. You have to be prepared."

"I know that." He sighed. "I just don't understand why they would want to stay here in the first place. What's in it for them?"

"Hueco Mundo is empty for them." She said. "There's nothing for them to do, Los Noches is in ruin. They might get bored. At least here they'd have something to do. And it's not like we'd be mean to them or anything. They'd live the luxurious lives of at least Lieutenant-class Shinigami, if not Captain class."

"About that..." He mumbled. "Would they be in Divisions, like the rest of us?"

"Yes." She nodded. "If they agree to join, they will join our Division."

"What?" Kira gawked. "_Our_ Division? Would nobody else take them?"

"Well, Kurosuchi volenteered, but I doubt that he's in it for innocent circustances, so I told Captain-Commander that I would." Sai said. "Is there a problem with that?"

"What? Uh, no." Kira shook his head. "No, Captain. Sorry."

"Izuru, sometimes..." She shook her head with a smile. "I'm the only one powerful enough to keep the Espada under my control. Other Captains might have trouble. Them being in our Division is what's best for the Seireitei. Do you see my reasoning?"  
"Yes." He sighed as he reached out and touched her face. "But you have to promise me you won't let them hurt you."

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "Spare me."

He laughed before she sat up, leaning on her hands as she looked at him.

"You really don't have a problem with it?" She asked.

"If you think it's best, then I trust you." He said.

She smiled as she jumped in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned down and kissed him, softly at first before biting his lip and making him moan.

Both thier heads jerked back as the door opened. Shitteiru walked in with Ukitake and Soifon at her side.

"Is there a problem?" Sai asked, not moving from her current position.

"One tried to escape." Soifon said.

"The 10th." Shitteiru informed her.

"Did you take care of it?" Sai questioned.

"Yes." Soifon nodded. "My men finished him off."

"Okay." Sai sighed. "Damn. There went one. What about the others?"  
"The 4th is the smart one, and he keeps on telling his Fraccion girl and the 6th to stay put or else they'll be killed." Ukitake said.

"Good." Sai felt a small smile form on her lips. "Now, let's make sure they stay there."

"Right." Soifon said.

Sai turned back to Kira. "See? Everything's going to be okay now. The 10th is the only truely resisitant one. I have a feeling that, even though he's looking for a fight, the 6th won't be a problem. And definatly not the Fraccion. Not only is she terribly weak but she hangs on every word Ulquiorra says."

Kira grinned. "That's nice. Now, will you please kiss me, Captain?"

Sai laughed before leaning down to kiss him again.

_**Comments:**_

Sorry for the delay....!!!! 

_**I have 50 million stories to work on, and I am UBER tired. Please enjoy! Next chapter will be up soonz!!!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Pretty Please

Chapter Twenty-One - Pretty Please

_"Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium. I wanna stay in love with my sorrow._

_But, God, I wanna let it go."_

_**-Lithium by **_**Evanescence**_**-**_

Oko had her arms crossed, an irritated look on her face as she and Mikoi walked towards the prisoner hold in the 2nd Division.

"Why couldn't Sai drag her lazy butt up here?" She asked.

"Because, she's a _Captain_, Oko-san." Mikoi said flatly. "She has better things to do than go and negociate with high-profile prisoners."

"Negociate?" Oko demanded. "Are you serious? She's still going for the '_Let's get the Espada on our side_' deal? Damn, she's too soft. I'd just kill 'em."

"Sai is not as cruel as to not give them a chance." Mikoi stated.

"Hey, neither am I." She smirked. "I'd let them have an honorable death. They'd die fighting me."

"Then again, this matter is not in your hands." Mikoi muttered. "And I am suddenly very grateful for that fact."

"Shut it, you sound like Shitteiru with your wise-talk." Oko said.

"Let me guess." Mikoi looked over at her sister momentarily. "Renji still hasn't given you any?"

"Argh!" Oko threw a punch at Mikoi, but the older sister dodged it.

"As tempermental as always, Okottami." Mikoi muttered as she waved the guard aside and they allowed the girls to walk into the holding cells.

Well, there were four of them. One was empty, as it's occupant had escaped and been killed right in front of his comrades eyes. The other three held very bored prisoners.

Grimmjow was throwing random rocks at the wall in his cell. That girl, Midori, was tracing shapes in the ground with her finger. Ulquiorra was staring at the wall.

They all looked up when the girls walked in.

"Well, you guys look like a happy crowd." Oko grumbled.

"Are you gonna let us out of here?" Grimmjow demanded. "I fucking bored."

"We could." Mikoi said. "But there's a price."

"There always is." Midori mumbled.

"Tell us your conditions." Ulquiorra said softly.

Mikoi looked over at him momentarily, before walking up to his cell.

"You're quite the bright one, if not on the face then in the head." Mikoi said. "You were Espada number 4, am I correct?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra said.

"I see." Mikoi glanced to the side and then walked to the cell beside his, tracing her fingers over the bars as she felt the girls spiritual pressure. "And you. You are his Fraccion. You taste of him. Is there something more between the two of you?"

The girl was silent, blushing madly. Mikoi looked over at Ulquiorra, who looked up with sad eyes.

"No." He said quietly. "She is just my Fraccion."

"I see." Mikoi narrowed her eyes as she repeated the phrase.

She walked over to Grimmjow's cell and reached through the bars and touched the Arrancar's face, tracing her fingers over the marks under his eyes.

"You taste of hate and violence." She said.

"Get your hands off me!" Grimmjow yelled, but she grabbed him by the hair.

"Silence." She said. "Hate, violence, destruction. Yes. Destruction. Feline destruction. Panther. Your Zanpaktou's name is Pantera."

"How the hell do you know that?" Grimmjow asked as he struggled against her hold.

"You learn much when you live with sisters like mine." She said, before releasing Grimmjow and standing up straight. "Which brings me to my point."

She turned around and walked to where Oko was leaning against the wall. She looked back at the three of them.

"We wish to strike a deal with you." She said. "It's been approved by the Captain-Commander, and is accepted by the entire Seireitei. Do you wish to hear it?"

"Spit it out." Grimmjow said, rubbing his head.

"Stay here with us." She said.

"Hell no." Grimmjow demanded.

"Let me finish." Mikoi said. "Stay here with us. Live the lives of Captain or Lieutenant class Shinigami, the highest you get here besides the Captain-Commander. You will be treated as if you were Captain's, even though you wouldn't be. Anyone who disrespects you will have to deal with us Shinihime."

Oko scoffed. "Hell."

"The only catch is that you fight with us." Mikoi said. "You will be in the 3rd Division, the Shinihime Division. You will go on missions, obey our Captain's orders. Very unoften will you send you on missions to destroy destructive Hollows, only if it is nessicary. So you've heard our conditions, what do you say?"

"No way in hell!" Grimmjow growled.

"No!" Midori shook her head.

There was a short silence.

"I'll do it." Ulquiorra slowly brought himself to his feet.

"What?" Midori and Grimmjow both said at the same time.

"I'll do it." He looked up, his eyes emotionless. "How long do we have to stay?"

"Ten years is the max." Oko said. "Five the minimum."

Ulquiorra looked at the ground, and then jerked his head back up. "Fine."

"Ulquiorra-sama!" Midori cried. "You can't! They're our enemies!"

"We have no enemies now." Ulquiorra spat at her. "Except the one's of the Soul Society. I suggest you two join me. I have no doubt they'll do away with you if you don't."

"Do you wish me to, Ulquiorra-sama?" Midori said quietly as Mikoi reached to unlock Ulquiorra's cell.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said clearly, making a small smile appear on Midori's face.

"Then, if that is what you wish, I will, too." Midori stood.

"And Grimmjow?" Oko asked.

Grimmjow grumbled a few choice words. "Fine."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sai smiled when the three Arrancars and her two sisters walked into her office. Kira froze at his desk as she lounged back, smirking at the newcomers.

"So, you've accepted our offer?" She asked them.

"We have." Ulquiorra spoke.

"Good choice." Sai smiled at him.

She stood and grabbed a few Shinigami uniforms off the table by her desk. She walked up and gave them each one.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you have to wear this." She mumbled. "I was able to get these for you, too."

She held out three arm-ties that resembled the Lieutenant badge. They each took one, a little reluctantly. The kanji on the badge said "Espada", clear as day.

"I'm gonna warn you, not everybody likes this." She said. "Mostly the only one's that act up are the 11th Squad, but if you feel like kicking thier ass, feel free. It's not like they mind, and you certainly won't get in trouble, because everyone will know they started it. But the other Divisions, you have to watch out. There are some sneaky bastards there, and I'd most definatly watch out for the 12th Division. And, please, save me the trouble and don't start any fights yourself..._Grimmjow._"

Grimmjow smirked.

"And have fun guys." Sai said, patting the girls shoulder. "Soul Society isn't as doom and gloom as Hueco Mundo, so enjoy yourselves every once in a while."

Tai skipped in then and ran up to them eagarly.

"Hi there!" She waved frantically. "Oh, goody, you decided to join! I'm Tai, 3rd seat of the squad! Welcome, welcome, welcome. Sai, do you want me to show them to thier quarters?"

"Wait a second, Tai-chan." Sai laughed. "Izuru, come here a second."

Kira reluctantly stood from his paper work and walked up to her, conspicuously stepping in front of her, guarding her from the Arrancar.

"Guys, this is the Lieutenant, Izuru Kira." She peeked over his shoulder. "Say hi, Kira."

"Hello." Kira smiled half-heartedly.

"He's a little grouchy..." Sai grimaced. "But don't worry. He'll be better tomorrow. For now, Tai will take you to your quarters."

"Thank you." Midori said. "This is a little better than dying."

"Anytime!" Sai threw them a peace sign and winked. "Be good! And have a good night."

When they walked out, she turned on Izuru.

"Izuru Kira, what the hell was that about?" She demanded. "We're supposed to be _welcoming _them, not giving them the cold shoulder."

"Captain, I-"

"Eh, eh, eh." She waved a finger at him. "Don't Captain me, mister. You are in so much trouble! But the punishment can wait until tommorrow. For now, let's just go home and go to bed."

"You're tired?" Kira asked.

"Ha. Sleeping's not the only thing you can do in a bed, Izuru." She smirked and poked his bottom lip.

He grinned and grabbed her hand, forcing her fingers in his mouth and sucking softly, watching her reaction. She bit back a moan and threw herself on him.

"I don't think I can wait until we get to your place." He muttered against her lips.

"Mmm, we...ugh." She pushed back his kimono. "Screw it."

"Sai, lock the door!" Kira said.

"At this point, I really don't care." She said as she pushed him back on the desk.

_**Comments:**_

_**Sorry it took so long. I had to go away for a while but I'm back now. :) It's a little shortish, and I'm sorry, but I'm SO tired. Still got 50 stories to update. :P **_


	22. Chapter 22 Let It Go

Chapter Twenty-Two - Let It Go

_"Feeling is lost little by little, _

_Surely singing even becomes impossible._

_Feeling is lost little by little,_

_I am gazing at the heavenly direction._"

_**-Maximum Impulse by **_**The GazettE-**

_A.K.A. : Greatest band in the world..._

Renji watched as Oko stalked up towards her house. He'd been waiting here for her, on her roof. He had been wondering where she was, and now he just really didn't want to know. But...

He jumped from the roof, and she slowly looked up to glare at him as she stopped walking completely.

"Oko?" He muttered. "Are you okay?"

"Lovely." She grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." He said.

"Uh-huh." She scoffed.

He was taken aback.

"Oko, what's wrong?" He took a step towards her and she tensed. "Did I do something wrong?"

She laughed. "Something wrong? No, Renji. You didn't do _anything_ at _all_."

"What do you mean?" He asked, starting to get irritated.

"You know what I mean." She said. "Go home, Renji, I'm tired."

He swallowed hard and looked down at the ground.

"Oko..." Renji whispered. "What did I do? Please tell me..."

"Nothing!" She yelled, anger and pent-up sexual frustration beginning to grow on her. "Nothing! Now, _go away!_ I'm tired and I want to sleep away from _you!_"

"Are you...breaking up with me?" Renji muttered softly.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. She stared at the ground, not daring to look at him.

"I see..." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'll leave then."

She was frozen. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want it to end like this. Hell, she didn't want it to end. She wanted him forever. Forever and ever and ever...

"Renji!" She called.

But it was too late. He was gone.

She ran down the street. She knew where he'd went. He was in the Seireitei, in the 6th Division.

She sprinted as fast as she could. She had to catch up with him. She had to find him...

In her rush, she ran right smack into Grimmjow.

"Ouch!" She yelled. "Damn it, stupid Arrancar."

He pushed her back away from him, growling.

"Shut it, Shinigami." He said. "I was just walking and _you_ ran into me."

"You were in my way!" She screamed. "Why are we even arguing about this? Get out of my way!"

"No!" He said. "Not until you apologize!"

"The hell I will!" She pushed at him, but he wouldn't budge.

She unsheathed Kajiame and put it to his throat. She was surprised to find Pantera, his own blade, resting against hers. When had he drawn it?

"Just say sorry." He smirked evilly.

"No!" She round-house kicked him in the shoulder, but it ended up hitting his forearm.

He had blocked easily.

Damn it, she didn't wanna have to go full-out now.

She kept kicking, kept hitting, kept punching. But nothing worked. She was already tired, and she refused to release Kajiame. Before she knew it, she was wiped out. She fell to the ground, leaning against the wall, crying.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Women."

He knelt down beside her. "What's wrong? All you had to do was say sorry."

"Go away!" She demanded.

"Is that the female's favorite phrase?" Grimmjow asked. "_ 'Go away.'_ It's so stupid."

She hit at him, angered when he caught her forearms in his hands and pushed them back against the wall. She was pinned there, with Grimmjow right in front of her.

He looked at her curiously, not like she was a peice of meat. She knew if she could just reach Kajiame, of which she had dropped a few feet from her, then she could release and burn his filthy hands off.

"Calm down." He told her quietly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"The hell you aren't!" She screamed. "Get off me!"

She threw herself forward, trying to headbutt him and get him away from her. But that worked in a different way then what she planned.

Her lips brushed against his, making him freeze. She pulled back instantly, hitting her head against the wall. He looked at her, his eyes wide, as if wondering if that had just happened.

She gulped, her teeth clinched. Now she felt like a filthy, dirty cheater. Because, even though he didn't, she knew her and Renji weren't officially "broken up". She gazed at him with fear and guilt in her eyes.

And then his lips were on hers.

It was spontanious, out of nowhere. She resisted the urge to close her eyes as she pushed against his shoulders. He didn't let go though...

She found herself opening her mouth, letting his tongue in. She whimpered when the tip of his tongue massaged hers. He let go of her arms as she quit struggling, his hands resting on her hips. Her arms reached up, wrapping around his neck and tangling fingers in his hair.

She couldn't...she wasn't...no...she was.

She moaned when he pulled her from sitting on the ground to on his lap. Thier lips didn't break apart, but got rougher. She bit down on his bottom lips gently and he tilted his head back just a little bit.

She barely noticed when he got to his feet, pulling her up with him. He carried her through the gate into the 3rd Division barracks. And before she knew it, he had pushed her back on his bed.

She gasped as his hands slowly untied the obi around her waist, pulling it off and pushing her kimono back.

This was so wrong....but it was what she wanted...wasn't it?

No.

She pushed Grimmjow off, grabbing her obi and running for the door. She ran all the way home, not feeling worthy of going after Renji now.

Grimmjow was left, laying back on his bed, shocked. He felt her reiatsu racing out of his range and he groaned as he dropped his head back on the bed.

"Damn it." He muttered.

This was so stupid. What had he just done? She was a freaking Shinigami. _He_ was stupid. What was wrong with him?

But she had just looked so damn tempting...and she was powerful and beautiful...dispite her performance outside. He wanted her so bad it hurt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shitteiru walked into Ukitake's house, looking around for him. She found him in the kitchen...cooking?

"Juushiro?" She muttered, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

She resisted the urge to laugh when he whirled around and looked, wide eyed at her, almost knocking over a few bowls. He had a little flour on his face and his hands were all wet.

"Shitteiru! You're early!" He exclaimed, wiping his hands on his...apron?

"Juushiro, what are you doing?" She couldn't not laugh now.

"Ugh." He sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise. But I screwed it up. I'm sorry..."  
"Aw, Juushiro." She walked up to him and hugged him, dispite his mess. "Why are you doing all this?"

He chuckled nervously. "I was...um...I wanted to make it special."

"It's always special." She told him.

He bit his lip. "Shoot. Now that I've screwed everything up, my plan is down the drain."

She laughed. "What plan?"

He pulled a box out of his pocket. It was in a rectangular shape and most likely holding some expensive jewelry.

"It's been a month." He told her. "I wanted to make it memorible."

She felt tears in her eyes. "Aw, Juushiro!"

He held the box out to her and she took it, slowly pulling it open to reveal a beautiful amythest and diamond necklace, elaborately designed with a little gem stone hanging from the diamond chain.

"Wow..." She whispered. "This is amazing..."

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled. "It matches your hair."

"You shouldn't have..." She muttered, fingering the necklace. "It's beautiful. It must've been expensive..."

"Don't worry about it." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before taking the box from her and removing the necklace.

"You're worth it." He whispered in her ear as he twisted her around and put the necklace on her.

She smiled, touching the necklace softly and turning to face him. She pulled him down into a kiss, pressing her tongue past his lips and against his. He grabbed her waist and picked her up to where she sat on the counter.

She ran her fingers through his long grey hair and moaned as he brushed his finger over her nipple.

And then it was done. He pulled away, in a coughing fit. She gasped and jumped down to wrap her arms around him.

"You should sit down." She lead him over to sit in a chair in the dining area.

"Sorry." He said between coughs.

"Shh." She hushed him, patting his back. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No, you're not." He said as he quit coughing and straightened up, pulling her into his lap. "I'll be fine now, if you care to continue..."

She shook her head. "I'm not taking the chance."

He whimpered.

"I'm not saying never again." She smirked, touching his face. "But not tonight."

He sighed. "Well, then stay here with me at least."

"Alright." She leaned down and kissed him softly before standing, a look of worry coating her face when he wasn't looking.


	23. Chapter 23 Guren

Chapter Twenty-Three - Guren

_"Do not fade away, my dear._

_Let me hear you, even the slightest sigh._

_A small heartbeat, no more. _

_Come here, my love."_

_**-Guren by **_**The GazettE**_**-**_

Oko kept her eyes on the ground as she walked through the 6th Division the next day. She was walking towards the 8th Division, where she had to give Nanao-fukitaichou some paperwork. Desperately, she was also avoiding Renji.

It was official. She screwed up. She screwed _big_ time.

Not only with allowing him to walk away, but with that filthy, disgusting Arrancar Grimmjow. She wondered silently why the hell she had done that. It was so idiotic! Why had she allowed him to do that? Usually she would've blasted him to Las Vegas and back (don't ask about the Las Vegas thing. Random mind.) if he would've touched her in any way-

She ran into something, hard. It appeared she had begun speed walking in her anger, ignoring the reiatsu and running right smack into Byakuya Kuchiki...who happened to be speaking to his Lieutenant.

"Okottami-dono?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sumi...sumimasen." She whispered, catching Renji's gaze and the fire and anger it held behind it. Something she hadn't been expecting.

She swallowed hard and pushed back tears as she nearly shoved Byakuya out of the way and continued onto the 8th Division.

A hand caught her arm half-way there.

"Renji?" She whispered as she looked up at him.

"We need to talk." He said coldly.

"Renji, I..." She muttered. "I didn't mean for you to leave. I was just trying to catch my breath. I tried to come after you, but..."

"You got a little busy, didn't you?" Renji said sharply.

She looked up at him, shocked. So he had seen.

"Renji, please, it meant nothing." She shook her head frantically, tears brimming over. "He just kissed me and-"

"Is that why you kissed him back?" Renji demanded. "Here I was, coming back to try and reason for you to take me back, and I see you with _him_. Good Lord, Oko, he's not even a Shinigami!"

"I know, I know..." She sobbed for the first time in a century. "I didn't mean for it to happy. I was so scared and angry that I'd lost you."

"And then you went _inside_ with him." Renji said roughly, choking. "Oko, why?"

"No, Renji, I left!" She objected. "I didn't do anything with him!"

He scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"No, Renji-"

Someone touched her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong here?" Grimmjow asked sharply, a cold tone cutting through his smirk.

Renji growled, ready to pounce on him when Oko jumped in the way, drawing her Zanpaktou at Grimmjow.

"Get lost." She advised him. "I suggest you obey, before I report you to Shinihime-taichou."

Grimmjow looked down at her, his eyes slightly narrowing before turning around.

She turned back to Renji, only to see his back as he walked away.

"Damn it, Renji!" She cried.

She used Shunpo to get in front of him and then pushed him back against the wall.

He didn't struggle, but she was able to see tears on her cheeks and they made her hands go weak on his shoulders.

"Renji..." She whispered. "Gomen nasai...gomen nasai...You hate me now. I still love you. Zuuto. Aishiteru."

(I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry~Always. I love you)

At that, she turned away. Before Renji could catch her, she flashstepped out of sight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tai jumped on Byakuya's back as he approached the front of the 6th Division headquarters.

"Bya-kun, Bya-kun, Bya-kun-kun-kun-kun!" She laughed.

"Hello..." He raised an eyebrow as he tried to keep her from falling.

She jumped down off his back and turned him to where she could hug him.

"I haven't seen you since this morning!" She cried, dramatically pretending to cry into his haori and attracting attention. "I missed you so much!"

"Tai...I just left the house two hours ago..." He said.

"Oh." She laughed. "I'm just kidding. I came here to check and see where Oko-chan is. Sai said she went off with some paperwork and never came back."

"Abarai is missing as well." Byakuya grimaced. "He shouldn't be doing such things on Division time-"

"I doubt it's what you're thinkin." Tai snickered. "Oko and Renji-kun were in a fight, or so Mikoi tells me. She heard them break up or something and then Oko ran after him and came back all disshelved and crying."

"Oh..." Byakuya sighed. "That's not good..."

"No, 'tis not." Tai shook her head. "Well, I better get going!"

Byakuya swept her up off her feet and flashstepped into his office, locking the door behind him.

"Bya-kun, what are you doing?" She asked as he pushed her back on the couch across the room from his desk.

"I'm going to make use of the time Abarai is gone." Byakuya muttered against her neck, bringing her hand up to kiss the ring.

"Byakuya, honestly!" Tai giggled when he licked at that spot he knew she liked so much. "I mean, didn't we just get _out_ of bed three hours ago? Haven't you had enough?"

"Umm-mmm." He shook his head as he untied her obi. "I don't think I ever will."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la la la la la la la lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-"

"Shinihime-taichou!" Kira said loudly.

"Yes, Kira-fukitaichou?" Sai snickered.

"Please, please, please stop." He begged. "You know, some of us are trying to work."

"Kira, it's late." She said, standing and stretching. "You need to quit working so much."

"It's either work or have you throw me into bed." He chuckled. "And I'm a bit tired."

"Well, then, Kira-chan, why didn't you just say so?" She laughed. "Instead of letting me have my way with you, why don't we go to my favorite spot on the estate?"

"Um..." Kira looked nervously at the stack of paper work on her desk.

"Worry about it later." She whispered in his ear, suddenly behind him.

He shivered as she kissed the base of his neck.

" 'S a shame really..." She sighed, pulling back and grabbing his hand. "Let's go, Izuru-chan!"

He let her drag him all the way to the Shinihime estate, but when they got there, she slowed down, intertwining her fingers with his and leaning on his shoulder as she lead him to the back.

They stopped at the pond in front of the back wall. She sat down next to the water, letting him sit beside her.

"Better?" She asked as she leaned back on her palms.

He pulled her to lay down next to him, facing each other and only centimeters apart. He still held her hand as he leaned forward and kissed her nose softly.

"Now it is." He whispered, his cool breath washing over her face.

She smiled. "Good."

"I'm actually kind of glad you asked me here tonight." He said softly.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I was trying to think of a place, but I could never do it." He sighed. "No place seemed special enough, or beautiful enough. Everywhere just seemed like work...I've thought for days and now you've lead me right to it."

"What in the world are you talking about, Izuru?" She snorted.

He sighed. "Ah, well. Like I said before, Byakuya really screwed me over. And I don't have a long speech..."

"What are you talkin' about, sweetie?" She questioned.

"Um, Sai?" He conspicuously pulled something out of his pocket. "Wanna marry me?"

She looked wide-eyed at him.

"Huh?" She studdered.

He brought up the box to where she could see it, opening it and revealing a beautiful sapphire gem encased in diamonds and silver.

"Oh my..." She whispered. "Izuru, where did you get this?"

"That's not an answer." He grimaced.

She proceeded in hyperventilating. "Woah. Woah. Really? You'd really be willing to put up with me forever? I mean, I already get on your nerves-"

"Sai, quit stalling." He said, his confidence draining. "And you do not get on my nerves."

"Yes, I do-" She stopped herself. "Woah, that sounded a lot like an answer...."

Kira raised his eyebrow as she giggled a little.

"Sai, please, you're killing my pride." He whimpered.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. She rolled on top of him, crushing him to the ground and slithering her hand down his arm to grab the box.

"Of course." She whispered against his lips.

He grinned, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him tighter.

Her heart was fluttering like millions of little butterflies.

"Mmm..." She hummed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He said as she pulled back.

She took the box in both hands, still straddling him. "It's beautiful, baby..."

"I was hoping you'd like it." He said, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yay!" She took the ring out and threw the box back in the pond, making them both laugh.

He took the ring from her and slipped in on her finger. She gazed at it, admiring the beauty of it and the person who gave it to her.

"Izuru..." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy!"

"I'm glad." He said, kissing her fingertips.

She curled up next to him, brushing her lips along his jaw.

"I wanna sleep out here tonight..." She told him quietly.

"Whatever you want." He said, kissing her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oyasumi, Izuru-chan."

"Oyasumi." He whispered, laying his head on hers.

_**Comments:**_

_**hehe...I didn't MEAN for it to turn out like that. I was just like, hey what the hell. why not?? so I did. you no like, I no care!!!! naw, Iz just jokin. :D**_

ReViEw sil vou plait!


	24. Chapter 24 If I Can

Chapter Twenty-Four - If I Can...

_"I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest_

_And become closer to you_

_I have wandered about once and returned[2]_

_Always grasping for the blue sky"_

**-**_**Sakura Drops by **_**Utada Hikaru-**

Sai sat with her feet up on her desk, her blue hair falling behind the seat when the girl, Midori, walked in. She looked worried and uncomfortable in her new uniform. She fingered the tassle on her Zanpaktou, biting her lip as she walked in.

"Midori-san!" Sai smiled. "How lovely of you to join us!"

"Shinihime-taichou." She bowed reluctantly.

"What can we do for you?" She asked, motioning to where Kira stared intently at his work.

"Um, Ulquiorra-sama asked me to come and speak to you." Midori said quietly. "He said you needed to speak with me."

"Yes, I did." Sai smiled. "Please, Midori-san, have a seat."

Midori nodded slowly as she approached the seat in front of Sai's desk. She sat down, unsure of what else to do, and stared intently at the wood surface of the workspace.

"I asked Ulquiorra to send you here." Sai said. "Because I wanted to speak with you about something. It's a little personal, and you totally can refuse to tell me, but I was just curious."

"Of course, Shinihime-taichou." Midori swallowed.

"Please, call me Sai." Sai smiled. "But, like I was saying, I curious about your..._relationship_ with Ulquiorra."

Midori blushed a deep read. "Oh...um..."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Sai said sympathetically. "But you seem quite drawn to him, unlike that of a officer below his rank. You would do anything he says-"

"I would die for Ulquiorra-sama." Midori said quietly, looking up and into Sai's soft eyes.

Her own softened and she glanced over her shoulder at Kira, who glanced at them when they went silent. Sai raised an eyebrow at him and nodded towards the door.

"Oh, uh, right." He stood. "I'm just going to run these to Abarai-kun."

He winked at Sai as he walked out the door, and she smiled warmly at him.

Then, she looked back down at Midori, who's face was still tinted red.

"So, you'd die for him?" Sai prompted. "That sounds deep. I know how it feels, to be in love."

Midori took a deep breath. "I never thought about the concept before, of him ever feeling the same way back. It's so tempting. I want him to love me so much. But Ulquiorra-sama's not one to show his emotions. Lately, he's been keeping his distance from me."  
"It's the stress, I promise you." Sai snorted. "And the possibility of commitment. It scares all men away."

"I know..." Midori scratched the back of her head. "I've never really...felt like this before. I wasn't sure it was real the first time I saw him walking towards me and pictured him just taking me in his arms...it sounds so stupid when I say it out loud."

Sai shook her head with a laugh. "It's not. You know the Lieutenant?"

"Kira-fukitaichou?" Midori asked.

"Yeah." Sai lifted her ring hand. "We're engaged. Trust me. I know what it's like to see someone and want them to hold you. I feel it everyday when I wake up, every day when I walk in this office. And believe me when I say, if you don't act on it, it won't go away. It'll just torment you. The more you see them, the worst it is. Does that sound familiar?"

"No..." Midori shook her head.

Sai laughed. "Well, Ulquiorra has been avoiding you, hasn't he? He's smart. Maybe he figured out that the more he sees your pretty face, the more it hurts not to have you."

Midori's eyes brightened with hope. "You think so?"

"Yeah." Sai nodded. "You wanna know a way to find out for sure?"

"How...?" Midori leaned forward in anticipation.

"Tell him how you feel." Sai smirked.

"No!" Midori shook her head, falling back. "No! If I do that he'll hate me! He'll shove his hand through his chest just like he does with everybody else..."

"Uh, I think not." Sai raised an eyebrow. "He can't kill anybody here. He kills you, I kill him. I have a feeling Ulquiorra-kun's smart enough to know that."

Midori sighed. "I can't tell him."

"Why not?" Sai asked.

"Because." Midori bit her lip. "Is it so horrible for me to be afraid of rejection?"

"No." Sai said shortly. "Everybody is. You know, I walked right up to Izuru and told him how I felt. I'm pretty sure there's a bold side of you, Midori. Why don't you prove that you'd do anything for him? Including losing your pride."

Midori looked at her with a slow realization in her eyes. "You're right. I should..."

She took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm going to go tell him right now."

"You go girl!" Sai raised her hand for a high-five and Midori sort of tapped her palm to Sai's.

"Do you need anything else, Sai-sama?" Midori stood, confidence written on her face.

"Nope." Sai shook her head. "Go on ahead, sweetie. And good luck."

"Thank you." Midori nodded to Sai before walking out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oko!"

Oko stopped walking, freezing just before she reached the 3rd Division headquarters.

She looked over her shoulder to catch Renji running towards her. She raised an eyebrow as he put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He held up his index finger...

"Just...a sec..." He panted.

She turned around, not bothering to look around at the attention they were attracting.

"Renji? Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, fine." He stood up straight, still breathing heavily. "Oko, I'm sorry about the other day. I was being jealous, and stupid. I never meant to hurt you, or to have you think that I hate you. I don't give a shit what you done with whoever. I could never hate you..."  
Oko swallowed hard, looking down.

"Oko..." Renji touched her face. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to get so mad."

She looked up at him. "You're not the one who should be sorry. I made a mistake."

"It doesn't matter." Renji shook his head.

"Renji." She half-smiled. "I'm sorry for what I did. If I could take it all back, I would. I would've ran that bastard through...especially if I knew you were watching."  
She winced. "That sounded bad."

Renji laughed, reaching down and grabbing her hand. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

"Can you forgive me, Renji?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "For everything?"

"For everything and more." He reached down with his free hand and wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her towards him.

She reached up, locking her hands behind his head. His lips lingered a centimeter away from hers for a moment, and then she closed the distance, automatically slipping her tounge against his.

A few yards away, Grimmjow's teeth snapped.

Before he was caught in this state of awkwardness, he turned around, throwing the flowers down in front of the door of headquarters. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glared holes through the ground.

Damn it. He lost another one.

When Oko pulled back from Renji, she hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad to have you back." She whispered in his ear.

He pressed his lips to her sweet spot just below her ear. She bit back a moan.

"I missed you." He muttered, his eyes flashing to Grimmjow's retreating back and smirking.

That bastard won't lay a single hand on her. Because she's his, and if he does...then there may be no more _him_.

Oko pushed herself back, smiling. "I need to get to work. Will you come to my house tonight?"

"Sure." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Be there at nine, just like always."

She felt the flutter in her chest as he winked at her.

He turned back, walking away.

"Renji?" She called after him.

"Hmm?" He turned around, smiling at her.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you, too." He got a dreamy look in his eyes, and then he was gone.

Oko turned back on cloud nine, raising an eyebrow at the flowers in front of the door.

"Those weren't there a second ago." She muttered, picking them up.

There was a card. She picked it out of the bunch of tulips and flipped it open.

_Oko. _

_Didn't mean to rush things like that. Sorry... _

_Grimmjow_

Her eyes went wide at the piece of paper.

"No way." She groaned. "Sai!"

She shoved the door open and groaned again, covering her eyes when she saw Sai and Kira wrapped in each other and half-naked next to her sisters desk.

"Put some cloths on!" She yelled as Kira jumped up, shoving his kimono back up on his shoulder and helping Sai up as he blushed.

"Why, hello, Oko." Sai grumbled as she tied her obi. "Nice of you to join us. Now what the hell do you want?"

"Honestly, just because you guys are engaged does _not_ give you the right to screw anywhere you want!" Oko dropped her hand, gagging. "Especially when you don't lock the door first!"

Sai rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to make a run to Rukongai really quick, Okottami."

"Don't '_Okottami'_ me, sister." Oko shook the flowers in her hand. "I've got a problem and I need my big sissy!"

"What?" Sai groaned.

"Me and Renji are back together again." Oko said. "But I've got this problem, and his name is Grimmjow!"

She threw the flowers at Sai's feet, her teeth set.

God, she hated that man.

_**Comments:**_

_**Wooooaaaahhhhh.............hi. Random thought: what if Byakuya was a girl? Like...secretly? That would be bad, neh? **_


	25. Chapter 25 Akatsuki

_**Thank setokaibagirl749 for the early update! and I also dedicate the character Francesca Hayashi to her because she wants Grimmy so bad!!! (hope your headache gets better!!)**_

Chapter Twenty-Five - Akatsuki (Non-Naruto Related)

_"At the end of the destination, what can we see? The story of growing brilliance  
I'm linked with dreams in my left hand and you in my right  
I want to shine like the daybreak, the story of growing brilliance  
The precious light is in my hand."_

_**-Akatsuki by **_**Alice Nine-**

Midori wrung her hands as she walked towards where Ulquiorra was helping with the training exercises. He was on break, sipping water with his kimono hanging open a little to reveal that smooth, white chest. She could've drooled.

Midori gulped as she approached him.

"Midori?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you been to see Shinihime-taichou?"

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama." Midori nodded shyly. "She instructed me to speak with you. Can we go somewhere private?"

Okay, so she'd partially chickened out and told him that Sai had said to talk with him. And _technically_ she did.

"Yes." Ulquiorra nodded curtly, walking over into the woods.

They walked for three minutes until they were completely surrounded by forest and far out of ear-shot.

"Ulquiorra-sama..." Midori muttered as he leaned against a nearby tree with his hands in his hakama.

Yet again, she had to calm her breathing at the sexiness of him.

"I need to speak with you about..." She choked. "Shinihime-taichou requested that I inform you about the upcoming mission to the living world."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "I was already informed, Midori."

She winced. "I...um...know that. But orders are orders..."

Ulquiorra sighed, shaking his head. "Okay. I should get back to training..."

He turned away walking towards the clearing.

Midori gulped as she saw him walking away. She was going to tell him, she really was...but...he was just so damn intimidating. What kind of Arrancar was she? Chickening out from telling a man her feelings? It was disgraceful.

Surely she had more spine than that...

Midori locked her teeth.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself as Ulquiorra broke into the clearing.

She ran after him, flashstepping in front of her as he looked at her with that same stoic expression.

"Mido-"

She crushed her lips to his, pushing him against a nearby tree as the other Shinigami watched. She held his arms in her inpenitrable grasp, a determined woman on a mission. But it seemed easy to get him to give in...

His hands that were once balled into fists in his sides, were now softly holding her waist. He tilted his head as his tounge slowly slipped past her lips.

She felt a tear streak down her cheek when his tongue touched hers. She sighed in relief against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his dark hair.

There were hoots and cat-calls from all around.

Mikoi felt a slow smile appear on her lips as she watched them. She giggled a little when Ulquiorra actually swept her up off her feet.

That giggle cost her the steadiness. She felt a wave of nausea come over her and she ran to the bushes, losing her lunch.

_God, I hope this flu goes away soon._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sai tapped a finger on her chin, smirking as Grimmjow stood in front of her. So she had taken care of little Midori's problem, time to take care of Oko's. She had cleverly devised her plan, so cleverly that Grimmjow knew nothing as he stood there with his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"So, Grimmjow." Sai said whistfully, making Kira hold back a snicker at his desk. "Since you're new, I've decided to provide you with an escort."

"What?" Grimmjow demanded groggily. "I already know my way around fine."

"Ah, well, I've also heard that you have an itch to start fights." Sai pointed out. "And I am fully prepared to repremand you for that, but I decided to be nice. I have a feeling this young lady knows exactly how to handle you."

"Huh?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Francesca?" Sai called. "You can come in now!"

The door opened and a girl with dark hair walked in. She wore her uniform different than a lot of other Shinigami. Her hakama only went to just above her knees and here kimono was sleeve-less. She wore fingerless black gloves on her hands and her Zanpaktou tucked carefully into her obi. Grimmjow couldn't help but notice that her chest was a few sizes larger than the normal Japanese girl, and she was a little buff.

"Grimmjow, this is Francesca, your escort." Sai smiled at Francesca and the girl blushed.

"Hello." Francesca avoided eye contact with Grimmjow.

"Hi." Grimmjow scoffed, looking back at Sai. "What's the meaning of this? I don't need a babysitter."

"Don't question me, Grimmjow." Sai demanded coldly. "She stays with you at all times. When I say _all times_, I mean that this girl lives with you. The only place she doesn't follow you is into your shower, then again, that choice is up to you. Francesca here, is more than willing to stop you if you need stopping. She's fully capable, and I really don't think she's afraid to do it, are you Francesca?"

Fancesca shook her head sharply.

"Good..." Sai's smirk was back in place. "You're both dismissed."

Grimmjow stormed out of the room, Francesca hurrying out after him.

He stomped in the general direction of the barracks.

"Where are we going?" Francesca asked.

Grimmjow growled, flashstepping away. He thought he'd lost her until she was suddenly in front of him, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot.

"You're not that lucky." She said.

He narrowed his eyes. "_Go. Away._"  
"Nope." She stood up straight.

He glowered at her, and then turned on his heel.

"You going to tell me where we're going?" She asked again.

He hissed, almost like a cat. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Whatever you say." She shrugged.

He lead her into his quarters, attempting to slam the door in her face, but she was inside before he got the chance. She stood there for a moment, shaking her head at the interior.

"Why do you have a _ball of yarn?_" She asked, picking up the half-unwound ball off the ground.

He snatched it away from her. "No touch."

She sighed as he walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower." He grumbled. "And, no, you can't join."

She snickered as he slammed the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Grimmjow got out of the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping out of his hair and covering his chest and biceps. It was all Francesca could do not to drool.

He glared at her as she looked him over. "What?"

"Nothin'." She shrugged with a sigh, turning around. "Get dressed. I won't peek."

He hissed again.

She suddenly found herself with her back to the wall and Grimmjow's hand on her shoulders with his face dangerously close to hers. She could feel like frosty cold breath on her cheeks and lips as her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Get of-" She was cut off when his hand covered her mouth.

"I really don't like you." Grimmjow growled.

She pushed his hand away. "Sorry."

He dropped his head low to wear she could smell the sweet scent of his shampoo.

"You..." He muttered.

And then he was halfway across the room.

Francesca squeaked before covering her eyes as he dropped the towel. She couldn't help but peek out at his cute little butt before giggling and turning around.

"You give Frisky's a whole new meaning." She snickered.

He threw the towel and it landed on her head.

She laughed, surprised to hear him laughing, too. She could get used to this.

_**Comments:**_

_**I hope it's to your liking! :) **_


	26. Chapter 26 If Only You Were Lonely

Chapter Twenty-Six - If Only You Were Lonely

_"You are my night sky,_

_And the universe it hides behind. _

_You are my reason why,_

_And the end of all lies."_

_**-Aishiteru (For Aoi) by**_** Amaya Arashi**_**-**_

When Sai walked into the office the following day, she could've died.

"Hello?" She waved a hand in front of Mikoi's face as she lay on her back on the floor. "Mikoi! Wake up!"

Mikoi blinked continuously.

"Oh...wow..." She rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"Don't ask me." Sai took a deep breath. "You scared the shit out of me. Here I was just strolling along and I walk in to see my little sister laying unconcious on my floor."

"Sorry." Mikoi sat up. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Whatever." Sai shook her head, sighing.

"I came to tell you that your evil plan worked." She said. "I saw Ulquiorra and Midori together yesterday. Making out. During training exercises."

"Hai! Hai! Hai!" Sai jumped around in circles. "I am such an evil genius!"

"Indeed, you are." Mikoi sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Mikoi-chan." Sai blocked her way. "I have a sort-of question."

"What?" Mikoi groaned. "Can I please get through? I don't feel so hot."

"Well, well, well." Shitteiru walked in, her arms crossed. "Don't feel so hot? I hear from pretty much everybody everywhere that our little Mikoi has been very sick lately. Were you intending to tell us?"

"I'm not sick." Mikoi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are." Sai frowned. "You need to rest."

"No, I need to go get those papers from the 11th Division that you requested." Mikoi grimaced.

"You just want to go see Yumichika-" Sai stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, dear. Yumichika...Mikoi, when was your last period?"

"Is that any of your buisness?" Mikoi glared at her.

"It is if my fifth seat officer is pregnent." Sai narrowed her eyes at her.

Mikoi's eyes went wide. "What? No. No, I can't be. It's just the flu, that's all."

Shitteiru was there, then. She put her hand on her stomach, noticing how it was quite swollen. She shook her head.

"Mikoi." Shitteiru sighed. "It seems you are."

"What?" Mikoi demanded. "I am not!"

"You need to tell Yumichika." Sai said softly.

"But...no...I can't be." Mikoi shook her head, putting a hand to her stomach as she started to cry.

It all began to make sense now. She had been having dizzy fits, waves of random nausea. Her cloths were getting a little small and she had been complaining about getting fat. She then noticed that she wasn't getting fat at all, she was....pregnant.

"No..." She shook her head as she fell back onto the couch, her sisters sitting beside her and holding her close.

What was Yumichika going to think? He didn't seem like the type to want kids. He was in the 11th Squad, for God's sake. He lived to fight and primp. He wasn't the "fatherly" kind...

"What am I going to do?" She whispered.

"You're going to tell Yumichika." Sai told her.

"No, no I can't!" Mikoi shook her head. "He'll hate me."

"No, he will not." Sai rolled her eyes. "He'll be happy."

"But...he's not exactly the kind of guy that's ready to settle down and have kids, Sai." Mikoi muttered. "He...he won't like it."

"Then I'll take care of him." Sai nearly snarled, then lightened her voice. "Trust me, he doesn't want the Shinihime as an enemy."

"No, Sai." Mikoi sobbed. "If he's going to be happy, I don't want him to pretend..."

"I understand." Sai sighed. "Fine. I'll get Kira to take care of him if he turns into an ass."

"Sai..." Mikoi shook her head. "I don't know if I can."

"Why don't you walk right up to the 11th Division and tell him?" Sai shrugged. "It's what I'd do."

"But I'm not you." Mikoi muttered. "I'm not as outrageous and outgoing as the infamous Saisho."

"So?" Sai smirked. "Do you want one of us to go with you?"

"God, no." Mikoi laughed dryly. "The last thing I need is for one of you two to make him run on sight. I'll tell him."  
She sighed, standing. "Now or never, right?"

"Go get 'em, Mikoi." Sai patted her sisters shoulder.

Mikoi nodded soleumly.

"Follow her." Sai said quietly, still looking at the door.

"Right." Shitteiru said, and thens he was gone.

Sai turned back to her desk.  
"Kira! You can come out now!" She called.

Kira opened the back door, slowly, peeking in.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Eh, sure." Sai shrugged, smiling. "She's a bit on the...expecting side. But she'll be fine."

"Right." Kira swallowed hard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Manami rounded the corner, just walking along when she suddenly froze.

"Uh-oh..." She muttered.

She turned around, running back for the 3rd Division.

She ran through the barracks quickly, instantly realizing she had left her iron on. She was knocked on her but instantly when she suddenly hit something like a wall.

"Oh, ouchie." She rubbed her head. "Ex-_cuse_ me-"

She stopped, looking up at that angel looking Arrancar that had just joned the 3rd Division. She quickly stumbled to her feet.

"So sorry." She wiped off her hakama quickly. "In a hurry."

She reached forward to brush off where she had gotten a little dirt on his kimono, but her hand was suddenly caught by someone. She looked curiously at the hand, noticing it was female.

She raised an eyebrow at Francesca.

"Hey..." She muttered. "You can let me go now."

"Right." Francesca threw Manami's hand down at her side.

"Ouch!" Manami glared at her, grabbing her wrist. "That hurt!"

"I don't c-"

"Let's be _calm_." Grimmjow said. "Wow, I never thought I'd say that. Woman, just let this girl past so she can hurry along."

Francesca raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow. "Whatever."

"_Thank _you." Manami rolled her eyes at the female Shinigami. "No need to protect your little crush."

Francesca threw a hand out and hit Manami into the wall.

Manami glared at her.

"_Hado thirty-three: Sokatsui!" _She held her hands out to Francesca.

Francesca drew her Zanpaktou just in time before slicing the Kido away.

"You little-"

"Uhh..." Manami thought for a second. "Right. _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."_

Francesca was about to strike her, which is why she drew her own Zanpaktou to block her attack before holding her hands up.

_"Hado Sixty Three: Soren Sokatsui!" _She cried.

Francesca's eyes went wide before suddenly there something blocking her from the Kido. Grimmjow and Sai stood together, both looking very unhappy as Grimmjow stood between the Kido and Francesca, and Sai stood slightly to the right of him.

"Is there a _problem_ here, Manami?" She asked.

"No, Shinihime-taicho!" Manami bowed to the Captain. "Sumimasen...She was acting aggressively towards me. My apologies, Grimmjow-san. Francesca."

At that, she turned away, smirking. She giggled when Francesca's kimono was suddenly cut open in two places.

"Ah!" Francesca grabbed her chest as Grimmjow handed her his jacket, blushing a little.

Sai laughed as Francesca ran off towards her room.

"You're quite the ladies man, Grimmy." Sai patted his arm. "Pucker up, cause you got a battle!"

Grimmjow groaned. "Why are you women so _complicated?_"

Sai snickered as he walked after Francesca.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay, here goes nothing." Tai took a deep breath as Byakuya stood twenty feet away in the training grounds. "I'm really not comfortable with this."

"Like you could hurt me, Tai." Byakuya groaned. "Please. Hurry. It's getting dark."

Tai took another deep breath.

"_Bakudo number 99: Kin!" _She folded her fingers as spiritual fabric resembling teathers came from the sky, holding Byakuya's arms behind his back and slamming him to the ground before iron shafts fell down on top to hold him down even more.

He restrained the groan of pain as she ran towards him.

"Sorry, Bya-kun." She muttered.

"I told you to, Tai." Byakuya grimaced. "Now. Get me out of this thing."

"Righto." She nodded.

He felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders (literally) when the teathers fell away. He sat up, flexing his joints slowly.

"You're getting better at that." He commented.

"Finally." Tai laughed. "I've never been too good at Bakudo. Just Hado."

"We are _not_ testing out your Hado skills on me." Byakuya confirmed.

"Good, you couldn't make me." She giggled, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Tai!"

Tai turned around when Shitteiru came running towards the two of them.

"What is it, Shitteiru?" She asked as she saw the tear stains on her sisters cheeks.

"It's Oko." Shitteiru sobbed. "She's been killed."

_**Comments: **_

_Manami is modeled after RubyGirl12345 because she loves Grimmjow, too, and there's plenty of Grimmy to go around. _

_By the way. Like meh cliffy? I do. XD_

_Sorry for the ULTRA long wait. My friend wouldn't let me write this one, only my one GazettE vampire one, for a while. VERY sorry. lol. _

_But it's here now!! yay!!_


	27. Chapter 27 Romance Sekai

Chapter Twenty Seven - Romance Senki

"_To let you blame it on me_

_And set your guilt free._

_I don't wanna_

_Hold you back now, love..." _

_**-Lacrymosa by **_**Evanescence-**

Mikoi saw Yumichika sitting outside the 11th Division headquartres, beside Ikkaku with Zaraki and Yachiru beside him. This fact made her even more nervous. He would never let her tell him something if they were already there, because he hated looking even at least a little out of control.

Because, God forbid, no control was not beautiful.

She sighed.

But that was Yumichika.

So, that was what had her taking the first steps towards the headquarters. They didn't see her at first. Because Yachiru was very busy trying to eat Ikkaku's head and he was trying to get her off while everyone else was laughing and watching.

She took calming, deep breaths, pushing down nausea that she was sure was because of her current situation not the life growing inside her.

When Zaraki looked up, he smiled his big, condecending smile at her.

"Shinihime! What are you up to?" He greeted her.

Yumichika looked up at her, then, too. He grinned before reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it softly.

"Ummm..." She swallowed hard. "May I borrow your fifth seat for a minute, Zaraki-taichou?"

"Sure, sure." He smiled. "Not much use for him anyways."

Yumichika gave him a wry look before looking back up at Mikoi.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You look nervous."

"Well, that's because I am." She muttered. "We have to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Yumichika looked uncomfortable now.

"Uuuhhhh-oooohhhhh...." Yachiru frowned. "Yumi-chan, what did you do? That's that one line nobody likes! 'We have to talk! We have to talk! It's not you, it's me!' "

Yumichika suddenly looked scared out of his mind and Mikoi shook her head.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Mikoi said breathily.

She was suddenly beginning to feel dizzy again. She was soon panting, unable to breathe. She slouched over, tears coming to her eyes.

"Mikoi! Are you sick?" Yumichika asked, holding her up.

"Sort of..." Mikoi breathed.

Shitteiru was there, with her arms around Mikoi's waist before Mikoi's head fell on her shoulder, passed out again.

"What's wrong with her?" Yumichika begged, forgeting about what's beautiful and what's not. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's just anxious." Shitteiru muttered. "We have to get her to the 4th Division."

"Why, what's wrong?" Yumichika demanded coldly. "I want to know what's wrong with her!"

"Damn it, Yumichika, she's pregnant!" Shitteiru yelled. "Second thought...You take her to the 4th Division. Have Unohana-taichou look at her. I'm going to go look for Oko and Tai, okay?"

Yumichika was still staring ahead with wide-eyes as she dumped his girlfriend in his arms and then Shunpoed off somewhere.

He swallowed hard, feeling a little faint.

But he shook it off, because he had to get to the 4th Division.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sai yawned as she kicked her feet up on her desk.

"Kira-chan?" She said. " 'Cm-ere."

"Huh?" Kira raised his eyebrow.

"Come here!" She clapped her hands.

He sighed, standing up and walking behind her desk. She pulled him on her lap and held onto him as if he was a teddy bear.

"Kira-chan, you're comfy." She smiled.

"Thank you." He wrapped his arm around her neck and leaned down to kiss her.

The door slammed open to Shitteiru with tears running down her face.

"Sai!" She cried. "Oko's dead!"

Sai pushed off Kira. "_What?_"

"She's dead!" Shitteiru's voice broke. "She was...I went to go get her... And she-and she..."

"Calm down!" Sai flashstepped to her sister and then pulled her to sit on the couch with her arms wrapped around her. "Now, take deep breaths. And tell me what happened."

"I went to go get her, because Mikoi wasn't feeling well. And I just went to her quarters, and Renji was about to go there. And we walked there, and we knocked and-and-and she didn't answer. We opened the door and she was _there_. She was _dead._ On the ground-_bleeding!_ And I couldn't stop it...I couldn't help her..."

Sai's teeth snapped when she looked over at Kira who was now kneeled in front of them.

"Be calm." Sai told her. "You took the body to Unohana-taichou?"

"Hai." Shitteiru sobbed.

"She will examine the body." Sai swallowed hard. "I want you to go and await her report, okay?"

"But-but-" Shitteiru began.

"Shitteiru, are you disobeying a direct order?" Sai demanded.

"Right." Shitteiru wiped her cheeks and stood. "Yes, Captain."

And then Shitteiru was gone.

Sai fell back against the couch, exaling deeply.

"Sai...?" Kira whispered.

"Yes?" Sai said roughly.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Of course." Sai smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Kira frowned. "Sai. Shitteiru's not here now."

"Right." Sai let out a shakey breath. "Kira..."

She fell off the couch and into his arms, crying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Grimmjow yawned as he walked past the third Division headquarters. He scratched the back of his head when Shitteiru ran out, crying and flashstepping towards the 4th Division.

"What's up with her?" He muttered to Francesca.

"I don't know..." She raised an eyebrow. "Hey! Manami!"

The girl ahead turned to face them, smiling before her face fell.

"Yes?" She grumbled.

"Do you know what's going on with the Shinihime's?" Grimmjow asked her.

"I can find out." Manami sighed.

She put her hand on her Zanpaktou's, Grimmjow just now noticing that she had two. He wondered about that for a second before she opened glassy eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oko-san." She swallowed hard. "She's dead."

"Okottami Shinihime?" Francesca gasped. "As in...the Captain's sister?"

"Yes." Manami muttered. "Oh, God. Oh, my God. We've got to get to the 4th Division."

"Right." Grimmjow nodded before Manami grabbed both his and Francesca's arms and pulled them towards the 4th Division.

Grimmjow swallowed hard. He wanted to cry. Something he never did.

He wanted to cry because _Oko_, his Oko, was dead. He didn't want to see her mangled, like she would be. He wanted to remember that kiss, and the fire behind it. He wanted to remember her soft face....

They stopped at the 4th Division, bursting in and past all the injured 11th squad members.

"Grimmjow." Renji pushed his shoulder as soon as he saw him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"None of your business." Grimmjow growled. "Now, where's Oko?"

"Dead!" Renji pushed his shoulders again, more roughly this time. "And _I _want to know who killed her!"

"Renji-fukitaichou-" Francesca stepped in front of him before he could hurt Grimmjow....or try, rather.

"Shut up." Renji glowered at her with tear-filled eyes. "I want to know who killed her! And I'd bet money it's that damned Arrancar behind you!"

"Me?" Grimmjow snarled, so evilly that both Francesca and Manami froze in fear. "Me? Why would _I _kill her of all people? I care about her just as much as you!"

"Like you could-"

"Gentlemen."

They all froze when Unohana was suddenly right beside them, smiling with her soft voice filling thier ears.

"Please, if your will is to fight, please keep it out of my Division." She said so softly it made you feel like her words were candy.

"Unohana-taichou, where's Oko?" Renji asked with pleading eyes.

"Ah, yes." Unohana sighed. "I have called for the Shinihime sisters. I have news on Okottami-san. I shall tell you all at once. Please, come along."

_**Comments:**_

_**Sorry it's not that long, I don't have much time. **_

_**Also, school's starting back up, so my updates might be a little more scarce, but I'll try my best to get them done! **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!!!**_


	28. Chapter 28 Make My Heart Attack

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Make My Heart Attack**

_**"An I know that you know,**_

_**I'll be back, I'll be home. **_

_**I'm tired of tellin' you**_

_**Somethin' that you already know." **_

_**-Make My Heart Attack by **_**Spitalfeild**_**-**_

Sai kept her chin held high, like a true Captain would, as she passed the Shinigami in her division. She could hear the whispers, feel the looks on her back.

So they knew already.

She lowered her head, frustrated that she hadn't been the one to tell them in the first place.

_Now, wait._ She thought to herself. _A real Captain would talk with Unohana-taichou before informing her squad._

That thought only comforted her a little.

But she had gotten her tears out earlier, in Kira's arms. She had cried, more than necessary, in her fiancés arms.

Sai subconsciously bit her lip at the thought of the "F" word. She had past wondered if she was ready for marriage, but now she knew that this was right and it was how it was supposed to be.

"Taichou."

Sai raised her eyebrow at Ulquiorra as him and Midori approached.

"Ulquiorra." She nodded to him. "How can I help you?"

She didn't pause in her walking. She continued on, unable to stop her feet from racing to the 4th Division.

"The rumors I've heard state the death of Okottami." He said straightly, for some reasoning feeling bad when she winced. "So they are correct?"

"It appears so." She said roughly.

Kira stepped up to her side, matching her pace and glancing at Ulquiorra and Midori.

"Cifer, you're needed in the 12th Division. Kurosuchi-taichou wishes to speak with you." Kira said, grinning slightly when the Arrancars and his Captain got a look on their faces. "I request that you take Midori-san and one of the unseated officers so he doesn't take advantage of your presence."

Even Sai had to snicker a little at that comment. The flicker of a smile pushed Kira to reach for her hand, curling his fingers around hers.

She appreciated the touch.

"Yes, sir." Midori said, grabbing Ulquiorra's hand herself and walking off with him.

"Ogenki desu ka?" Kira whispered to Sai, stroking her fingers lightly.

"Genki desu...ano..." She sighed. "Not so good. I think I'll be okay. It might take time. I have to be strong for my sisters and my company."

"Everything will be okay." Kira kissed her temple lovingly. "I promise."

She sniffed slightly and then raised her head again, seeing the 4th Division in the distance.

"I can do this, right?" She asked him.

"Of course you can." He assured her.

Tai was waiting for her outside.

"Sai!" Tai ran to her, throwing her arms around her sister. "Oko..."

"I know." Sai closed her eyes, fighting back tears as she clutched her sister in a hug tighter than she ever had before.

"Unohana-taichou says she's examined the body and wants to speak with us." Tai's voice broke several times.

"Well, then let's go." Sai pulled away from Tai, sufficing with holding her hand.

They walked through the door, Sai still keeping her expression strong even as she saw Mikoi's usually stoic face crumpled in tears as she cried into Yumichika's shoulder, keeping a hand steadily on her stomach. Shitteiru seemed to have pulled herself together, thankfully. Grimmjow, Manami, Francesca and Renji were standing beside Byakuya and Ukitake. Tai ran to Byakuya instantly, letting him hug her tightly. Ukitake was beside Shitteiru, looking like he was afraid to touch her.

"Shinihime-taichou." Unohana's face was just as sweet and bright as usual.

Silently, Sai found a little hope in that well-kept grin of Retsu's.

"I'm glad you are finally able to join us." Unohana said, her voice like sugar. "Please, follow me."

Unohana turned away, walking down the long hall back into the private rooms of the 4th Division headquarters. There seemed to be a crowd following, consisting of her sisters, their lovers, and of course the Arrancar and his possey.

Unohana lead them into the largest private room furthest away from the rest of the headquarters. It was large, mainly empty room with wood flooring and paneled walls. The thing that caught Sai's attention the most was the body-shaped lump covered with a white cloth on the floor.

Tai and Mikoi's breathing hitched. Renji turned away and Grimmjow stared at it with hard eyes. Manami's teeth clinched, as did Francesca's. Manami told herself she wouldn't cry, because she was better than that vulnerability, as Francesca refused to cry in front of people.

"Unohana-taichou, the meaning of this?" Sai inquired.

"Shinihime-taichou." Retsu seemed to mimic her humorously. "It seems I have great news that will make all of our days."

"Retsu, you confuse me." Sai rubbed her temples.

"I was rather upset when I heard about poor Okottami's untimely demise." Unohana admitted. "And when I examined the body, I even shed a few tears. And then I sensed something. Just a small trace, not much to sense, really. I remember it from not-to-long ago."

Unohana pulled the cover off of Oko's lifeless body. The girl was now clean and looking just as fresh as ever, not anything like the bloody mess Shitteiru and Renji had witnessed.

"What was it?" Sai questioned, now anxious as that little shred of hope grew.

"Kyoku Suigetsu." Unohana lightly kicked Oko's bad, making them wince. "This isn't your sister. This is the Zanpaktou of Sousuke Aizen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai growled.

It was a vicious, bone shattering growl that none of her sisters had ever heard before.

"What the hell has that bastard done with my sister?" She demanded of Retsu.

"Now, that I do not know." Unohana calmly placed her hands in her sleeves.

Sai walked up to the body, placing her hand over Oko's heart.

"Anyone happen to remember the release command for this Zanpaktou?" She said, keeping her hands on the fraud.

"Shatter." Ukitake said instantly.

"_Shatter, Kyoku Suigetsu._" Sai ordered.

The Oko disappeared, then replaced by thousands of little purple orbs until it formed a sealed Zanpaktou on the floor.

Just then, Mikoi, Shitteiru and Tai took flanks around their sister, waiting for instruction.

"Tai, I want you circling the Seireitei." Sai said. "I don't know if he's still here, but I want him to stay here. And Shitteiru, cut off all Sekai Gates. Mikoi, go to the world of the living and check out his reiatsu traces. Renji, I'll need you to go get Ulquiorra and Midori for me. Grimmjow, come with me."

Grimmjow stepped up, his jaw set and his hands shoved in his pockets as people dispersed everywhere.

"I thought you killed Aizen." He grumbled.

"Me, too." Sai frowned. "But apparently, he's smarter than I think."

Francesca and Manami walked up then.

"Captain-"

"As ordered, stay with Grimmjow." Sai said, then glanced at Manami. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm..." Manami scratched the back of her head. "Seemed like fun?"

"You stay with Grimmjow, too." Sai instructed.

"Okay." Manami seemed to smile brightly at that as Francesca got a "_great"_ look on her face.

"Come." Sai turned, walking out of the 4th Division.

Unohana stood there with a sigh as everyone seemed to just disappear.

"You're welcome." She said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys are Arrancars." Sai stated obviously. "You've obviously spent more times with Sous-gay than I have. Where do you think he would run off to?"

"Despite the time I spent with Aizen, I am still incapable to see how his mind works." Ulquiorra said quietly.

"Me, too." Grimmjow scoffed. "The bastards' a basket case."

"Wonderful." Sai grumbled.

Kira came up behind and massaged her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay." He told her. "We'll find him. And at least we know Oko's still alive."

"No we don't." She muttered.

"Well, we have hope." Kira kissed her neck softly. "Just remain calm. Everything will work out, I know it will."

"Sai!" Tai burst inside headquarters. "There's traces of Aizen's reiatsu in Rukongai!"

"Where?" Sai demanded.

"Hokutan." Tai said. "The 3rd District."

"What about Oko's reiatsu?" Sai asked hopefully.

"Nothing yet." Tai informed her.

"Keep searching." Sai told her. "I know you can find him if you put your mind to it, Tai."

"Me, too." Tai nodded, a stoic look still on her face before she ran back out the door.

Sai leaned back against Kira, a little hope lighting her heart.

"That's good." Grimmjow said.

"Yes, that is good." Sai nodded. "Francesca, Manami, can you do me a favor and escort Grimmjow back to his quarters. I'm sure he needs some rest."

"No, I don't." Grimmjow disagreed. "I want to help look for her."

"No." Sai said simply before turning away. "Ulquiorra and Midori can do that."

"Why not?" He demanded, escaping Francesca's grip and taking a step forward.

"Because I'm the Captain." Sai turned and looked Grimmjow straight in the eyes. "And you are my subordinate. Therefore you listen to my orders and you _obey _them. I don't need any lip from you right now. So, be a good Vasto Lordes and go rest."

Grimmjow growled, but Francesca caught his arm and turned him towards her. She gave him a partial smile and nodded out the door.

He grumbled as he exited, followed by Manami and Francesca.

Sai collapsed in her chair then, running a hand down her face.

"Why do I have to be such a bitch all the time?" She muttered.

"You're not." Kira assured her, brushing his fingers through her hair. "You say what must be said."

"And I piss people off." Sai whispered, wrapping her arms around Kira's waist and holding him close. "Do I ever piss you off?"

"Very rarely can anyone make me angry." Kira told her, pressing his lips to her hair.

"That's not an answer."

"No." He said. "Is that good enough?"

"I guess." She sighed. "I'm so tired."

"You should sleep." Kira suggested.

"Not until Oko is found." Sai said with certainty.

"Sai..." Kira whispered. "You really should sleep. You'll make yourself sick with all this worry."

"It's my job." She grinned up at him faintly. "As the head of the Shinihime house, the Captain of the 3rd Division, your fiancée, and most importantly a sister. It's my job to worry."

Kira shook his head, laying it against hers gently. "But it shouldn't be."

"It makes it better to have you here." She told him, snuggling into his chest.

He smiled at that, and pulled her out of her chair before sweeping her off her feet. She was shocked before he laid her down carefully on the couch, then sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rest. Please." Kira whispered, kissing her hair softly.

She sighed as he petted her head carefully.

"For you, I guess I could..." She whispered, and then she was fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow stormed all over his room in an angry fit. He didn't want to stay here, he wanted to help look for Oko, but that stupid bitch of a Captain had ordered him to rest. He wouldn't rest, damn it. Just to piss her off, he'd do anything but rest.

Manami tried to catch his arm as he stormed, but he only flicked her away. She crossed her arms, making a face at him.

Francesca sighing in aggravation.

"Grimmjow! I can't draw with you pacing around like that!"

"I don't _care!" _He growled.

"I do!" She yelled back.

"Ano..." Manami scratched the back of her head. "I'm gonna...ugh, go anywhere but here."

She turned and walked out the door.

"Manami, you're supposed to watch...him..." She groaned when the girl was already gone. "Too."

Grimmjow ignored it, continuing to pace.

Francesca tried to ignore it but the longer she sat in silence, the quicker his steps seemed to get.

She stood up, throwing her notebook and pencil on the ground, she flashstepped to him. Before he had a chance to blink, she had him pinned against the wall.

"Grimmjow!" She yelled. "For God's sake, calm down! Oko-san will be fine! Why are you so worked up about it anyways?"

"That's not what I'm mad about!" He yelled back, trying to push her away unsuccessfully.

"Then what the hell is your problem?" She demanded.

Grimmjow glowered at her and then admitted, "I _hate_ taking orders."

She rolled her eyes. "Get over it. This is the Soul Society. Everything we do is ordered. And quit being such a fucking drama queen."

Grimmjow growled at her and when she tried to step away to go back to her reading, he caught her arms and whirled them around. Suddenly, her hands were being held, pinned to the wall, above her head and Grimmjow's whole body was pressed to hers.

Actually, the feeling wasn't that bad.

He glared into her eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do." He snapped.

"Make me." She breathed back tauntingly.

He narrowed his eyes, bringing his free hand up to press her shoulder further against the wall. It resulted in the other half of her being pressed against him even more. She had to kick her leg behind his just to stay steady, and the feeling of his hakama on the bare skin of her leg seemed...different.

She was suddenly dangerously aware of how close their faces were. His lips were not that far away from hers, and did it seem like they were getting closer?

She stared at them, unable to stop herself. They were just so soft, yet rough. Just like Grimmjow.

When she finally pulled her eyes away from his lips, it was to look into his eyes. The anger and hostility from a few moments ago was gone. Now, they looked mildly curious, and maybe just a bit of lust mixed in there with it.

She arched her back a little, pressing her chest towards his. He noticed, and she could've swore she saw his lips perk up into a little grin, if only for a moment.

And then, slowly, the hand that once pushed on her shoulder, moved up to her neck, his thumb tracing patterns along her skin. She bit her lip a little, liking the coarse feel of his hands on her.

He watched her face as his thumb found it's way to her lower lip. She opened her mouth, slightly, and he closed his eyes as her breath came quick on his fingers.

When he opened his eyes, it was something different. He looked at her, and he wanted.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a single moment. She completely stopped breathing as she wrapped her leg around his. He bit her bottom lip softly and she let her tongue slip through, a shock hitting them both when their tongues collided.

Grimmjow tilted his head, letting go of her wrists and running it down her arm until it got to her hip. He grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She now took her free hands and tangled them in his teal hair. When their lips parted, his tongue wandered down to her neck. She tilted her head to give him easier access before his mouth trailed even lower to where he bit the cloth of her kimono and pushed it back so he could taste more skin.

She moaned quietly before he took his hands and pushed off her kimono completely, letting it puddle on the floor. She pushed him back towards the bed, and he fell without any objection before she crawled up his body slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manami had no clue what was going on in the place she had just left, and by the way Grimmjow had been acting, she figured she didn't want to know. She skipped through the...

She paused, looked around.

What Division _was_ she in?

Again, Manami looked around, cursing her horrible sense of direction.

She did a quick whirl, and then thought she saw a path she recognized. She ran towards it, rounding the corner at unbelievable speed and running right smack into some kind of dark wall.

She almost fell back, but she felt cushioned by something strong before she even hit the ground. She peeked through her now shut-tight eyelids and looked up at that cute dark haired Lieutenant of the 9th Division.

"Oh!" Her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry!"

He laughed. "It's okay."

He helped her back to her feet, his hand not leaving her arm. She looked down at it. Not that she didn't _like _the cute Lieutenants hands on her, but her skin felt weird where he touched it.

He realized her gaze before blushing as he dropped his hand.

"Sorry, um..." He scratched the back of his head. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh, yeah." She nodded, exaggeratedly and in an uncalled for manner. "I'm totally okay."

"Are you sure?" He pressed. "You might've hit your head."

"No, I'm fine." She smiled brilliantly at him, making him a little immobile for the moment until her smile faded into confusion. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, placing a hand on his Zanpaktou instinctively. "Are you in a hurry?"

"No." She shook her head. "Why would you ask?"

"Well, you were kind of running..." He shrugged.

Her mind had wandered into places where his lips formed the words, "_I thought maybe you'd want to go get dinner with me" _or maybe, _"I was going to ask if you might want to go look at the stars from the wall tonight._"

But, no. She got _that_ answer.

It was her own fault, and she knew it. She was the clumsy one, stumbling around corners at top speed.

"Oh." She sighed. "No, I'm just lost."

At least she admitted it shamelessly.

"Well, would you like me to walk you back to your Division?"

"Sure." She said, too soon and too enthusiastically.

He smiled, just the same, though. It was a cute smile. A _very_ cute smile.

She beamed up at him when he offered her his arm, and let him lead her away.

"By the way, my name's Hisagi Shuuhei." He told her, a little belatedly.

"Manami." She told him. "Just call me Manami for now."

She grinned up at him as he shrugged.

"Whatever you say, _Manami._" He teased.

_**Comments: **_

_**HAI!!! The long awaited chapter is here!!! I hope you guys like it. :) I did a little work-up for Francesca. :) And I hope you're okay with Hisagi, Manami-chan, but I might put a little Gin in there somewheres. You never KNOW, do ya's?**_

_**REVIEW, kudasai. :) Pleases pleases pleases.**_

_**Suggestions for future happenings are welcome as well. :) Aishiteru!**_

**_Also, thank you RubyGirl12345 for discretely forcing me to write! _**

**_(I know you probably didn't mean to force me, but I knew I needed to write it anyways!!!)_**

**_And, guys, you should really read her story Bleach Crisis, cause it's REALLY funny and you guys would probably enjoy it if you like Dear My Love!_**

**_So CHECK IT OUT!!!! cause it's hilarious. :) And I'll be in it soon!!! (look for Amaya cause that's me!!!) hehe_**


	29. Chapter 29 Owari No Saisho

**Chapter Twenty Nine - Owari no Saisho**

_**"Pale broken wings, **_

_**you're just a little tired **_

_**from the sky which is too blue **_

_**Don't do it for anyone else **_

_**Just smile for yourself "**_

_**Alones by **_**Aqua Timez**

Sai paced in her office, unable to keep concentrated. She was alone, yet again. So alone...

She shook her head at herself. She wasn't alone, she was never alone. She had her sisters, she had Kira...But she didn't have Oko.

Okottami was always the sister that kept Sai going. Whether it was her temper or her incredibly twisted sense of humor, Oko always found some way to make Sai never stop trying. But how was she going to go through with this?

She had no idea how she was going to save her sister. She tried her best and sent out search parties. She had the best reiatsu sensors out there right now, silently scanning for her lost sister.

But would any of it work? What if Oko just...stayed gone? What would she do? How would she live? The Death Princess sisters weren't as strong as four as they were as five.

Sai fell down on the couch, burying her face in her hands.

"_I'm sorry..._" She whispered. "_I'm so sorry, father..._"

_I failed you_.

So many times, her father had told her, "Saisho, you're responsible for your sisters. They are you and you are them, if one of them hurts, you will hurt. You must always protect them, not only to protect your name but to protect our family name and your family."

Sai punched the wall, satisfied with the huge gapping hold she created.

Her father always depended on her. He was always the hardest on her. She worked and worked, yet, being the first born, she was used to it. She thought it was "necessary" for her to show her sisters how it was done. But she knew, deep down inside, that it was really just her fathers way of telling her she would never be good enough for him.

Even as powerful as she was now, matching in reiatsu to the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, she still wasn't good enough.

_"Work, Sai. Get better. You can always be better._"

The last words her father spoke to her rang in her head. She gritted her teeth, squeezing her own hands enough to where she heard the crack of her index finger breaking. She winced, but quickly snapped it back and healed it.

_That's enough_. She told herself. _I'll save Oko by myself._

She stood, her hand on Youso Arashi's hilt. She stomped towards the door and swung it open.

It was dark and cold, but she didn't pay any attention to it. She leapt up and over all the 3rd Division buildings and into the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Grimmjow's eyes opened slowly as the morning light began to sink into his skin. He shook his head and covered his eyes with one hand. Until he suddenly noticed...

What was this weight on his left arm?

He glanced down and gawked as he saw Francesca laying next to him. He had his arm around her, and she had a hand on his chest. Her eyes were closed in peaceful sleep, a slight smile on her face. Her hair swept softly across her cheek.

Grimmjow gulped, afraid of what he would remember if he tried to recall the night before. Especially since he was pretty sure he didn't have any cloths on under that blanket and neither did Francesca.

He let his head fall back onto the pillow and he rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginning of a headache coming about.

_What had he done?_

He glanced down at her again.

But...she looked so sweet and peaceful and...beautiful. Could he really regret what he did, or more allowed to happen? She was a very attractive and interesting woman, and he couldn't deny that he li-

He cut off his thoughts.

_What?_

He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He didn't like anything or anyone. He was filled with hate and violence and he liked it that way. No way was some woman about to get in his way, either!

He was about to shake her off his arm and demand she get away from him before, suddenly, she stirred. She moved closer to him, her cheek resting on his collar bone. He liked the way her warm skin felt against his chilled flesh, and the way her hand came up to rest on his neck.

Grimmjow sighed and abandoned his earlier plan. He looked down at her and felt the beginning of a smile appearing on his face.

Her head was tilted up towards his, her breathing shallow and sleepy, her lips looking so tempting. He reached down and ran a finger down her cheek softly, watching her eyes slowly flutter to life.

She smiled, sitting up and stretching before falling back down beside him.

"Good morning." She said, cuddling up to him again.

Grimmjow was silent. He still wasn't sure whether to push her away or kiss her.

"Grimmjow?" She glanced up when he didn't answer.

" 'Morning." He finally got out, but it sounded strangled.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied, rubbing his forehead again.

"Grimmjow." She said in that voice of hers.

"Nothing, really." He grinned, just a little.

She wasn't convinced.

"Grimmjow." She said again in that same tone of hers. "Don't even try that with me. What's wrong?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, then sighed in defeat.

"What happened last night?" He asked lamely.

Francesca's face fell, even more than it had before. She didn't speak, she just threw the covers off herself and began to gather her cloths.

"Hey! Wait!" Grimmjow reached for her just as she picked up her Zanpaktou.

She put the sheathed blade against his neck as he stood, pushing him back down.

"Absolutely nothing happened." She smiled sarcastically. "Fucking player."

"What's your problem?" Grimmjow demanded as she pulled on her kimono.

"My problem?" She scoffed. "Hmm! I wonder what the hell my problem is. I just _slept_ with you and all you have to say is 'What happened last night?' That's just a little bit of a buzz kill, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Grimmjow said, pulling the sheets over his waist as he stood. "It was a simple question!"

"Just..." Francesca shook her head. "Just-shut up! You're not helping anything!"

"I-do-not-know-what-you're-talking-about!" Grimmjow cried.

She shook her head. "Okay, why don't we clear things up. Grimmjow, we had sex last night. A few times if I remember correctly. Now, tell me this. How exactly do you feel about that?"

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"I don't know..." He muttered.

"Oh, good." She nodded then turned towards the door, not even bothering with putting on her woven sandals. "Goodbye."

"Hey! No!" Grimmjow grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside. "Calm down. Give me a second to think."

Francesca stood, completely silent and waiting as Grimmjow stared at her expressionless face. He bit his lip, trying his hardest to think through his..._emotions._

He twisted the word around in his head, trying to make sense of it, make it to where it could somehow fit his personality.

_Emotion_. _Emotion. Emotion. _

It wasn't working.

He tried again.

_Emotion. Emotion. Emotion..._

_Francesca._

Grimmjow ran a finger across her cheek before dropping his head down to her shoulder. She responded by relaxing her tensed muscles and bringing her hand up to rest on the back of his head. He thought of it as comforting.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, shocked at himself the instant he said it.

What the hell was happening to him, damn it?

"It's okay." She ran her fingers through his hair softly. "Would you like to rephrase your answer?"

"Yeah."

He lifted his head and looked at her face again. He noticed her cheek was a little wet and frowned. He kissed her cheek gently, feeling the lamentation on his lips.

"It wasn't for no reason." He admitted. "What happened. It meant everything."

"That was...sort of what I was looking for." Francesca smiled and reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him. "It'll work...for now."

"For now?" He leaned away. "That's all I've got!"

She laughed. "For now."

He smirked as she closed the distance between their lips.

And then there was a pounding on the door.

Francesca turned hateful eyes at the retched thing.

She let go of Grimmjow and turned, answering it.

Manami stood on the other side, panicked.

"The Captain's missing."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm gonna kill her." Tai exclaimed, pacing around headquarters like a fiend. "I'm going to rip her pretty little element Zanpaktou out of her hands and then I'm going to skin her pretty little skin. I'll rip out her intestines and feed them to Emospada! I will do it!"

"Tai, calm down." Byakuya tried. "She knows what she's doing."

"The hell she does!" Tai threw her arms in the air.

Shitteiru sat at Sai's desk, quietly thinking as Mikoi hovered around her, her hand subconsciously on her stomach.

"Taichou." Renji stepped through the open doorway, looking just as broken as he always did since Oko went missing. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem."

"Yeah, and I'm about to create it." Tai muttered and then disappeared.

"Well, shit." Shitteiru looked after her and then disappeared as well.

Mikoi rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "You guys have fun with that!"

She fell back on the couch. "I hate being pregnant. The fatigue is killing me."

"What's the problem, Abarai?" Byakuya practically groaned.

"I'm afraid Shinihime-taichou took Aizen's Zanpaktou with her." Abarai said.

"_SHE DID WHAT?_'

They all jumped as Tai suddenly appeared beside Renji. grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the wall.

"I am not in a very good mood right now, Renji." She said through her teeth. "Tell me my idiot sister did not take our only leverage and run off to go play hide and seek with the devil!"

"Taichou, please-" Renji began.

"Renji." She growled.

"I'm sorry, but she did!" Renji winced as her grip tightened.

Mikoi pushed her sister off Renji quickly.

"Cool it, baka!" Mikoi shook her head. "You're starting to turn into Sai."

"If I was Sai right now, I'd most likely kill myself." Tai spat.

"Well, channel that anger into finding the moron instead of picking on people not your size." Mikoi suggested.

"Fine!" Tai yelled and then disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sai was always one to think before acting, but now, she was running purely off instinct. She could feel her inner powers telling her where that secret and discreet reiatsu was hiding. She could practically smell the traitor bastard.

She had in her hand Kyoka Suigetsu. In her sash was Youso Arashi. She relied on both.

But there was only one way she was going to find Aizen down to the point and she had just entered range for it.

She stopped flashing in the middle of a forest she didn't recognize. She unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu slowly, glaring at the mocking blade with distaste.

"_Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu._" She whispered.

She felt the blade manipulating in her hands, taking the form of something she barely knew. She channeled a third of her reiatsu into it, and it remained the same. She shook her head before conducting at least seventy-five percent of her spiritual pressure into the Zanpaktou.

It was too much.

Kyoka Suigetsu sent out the signal too roughly and she knew her sisters would automatically sense it. But if she hurried, she'd have this finished before they arrived.

The sword glowed brilliantly, floating into the air without it's wielders touch. Sai grabbed Youso Arashi and followed the glowing blade, not knowing exactly where it might take her.

To her sister? To her enemy? To her home?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Here goes nothing."

Shitteiru absorbed the mass of spiritual energy that she had felt rolling her way. Tai stood behind her, waiting patiently.

Shitteiru tasted the power on her tongue. It was her sister, most defiantly, and with Aizen's katana. She was searching for Aizen...

Why hadn't they thought of that earlier?

Oh, yes, that's right.

They had. But they had cut out the option because it was too dangerous. If they were going to do it, at least do it alone.

"She's trying find him with _tanbou shikai._" Shitteiru muttered.

"I swear to God..." Tai did a few breathing exercises. "I've got a lock on her. Should we get Mikoi?"

"No." Shitteiru shook her head. "She's pregnant, she shouldn't be fighting. Leave her with Yumichika. Inform the Captain Commander of where we're going. I'll head out straight away. Once Captain Commander is informed, catch up. Got it?"

"Got it." Tai nodded.

And then they were both gone, blurs in the dusk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sai couldn't believe her eyes.

She had left this place what seemed like forever ago. Yet, the flowers were still blooming and the trees still growing.

_That's right._ She thought. _Life goes on, even if you leave._

She had never imagined herself coming back here. Maybe when she was an old retired Captain of the 13 Protection Squads, maybe. But not so soon. It felt strange, really.

But the strangest thing.

Was Kyoka Suigetsu laying cold and dull on the ground, pointing straight towards that house. Her house.

The ancient place was Victorian style with tall stairs and beautiful stones elaborately lining the whole place. The once dirt road that ran up to it was now covered in the beautiful mossy rocks her father had picked out specially. There was a fountain and stairs leading up to the beautiful oak door and elegantly painted windows.

It was a beautiful place, surrounded by vast forests she had once explored as a child in her free time. But it held memories she would've rather kept buried than dug up fresh.

She gritted her teeth, snatched Kyoka Suigetsu off the ground and sheathed it before sticking it in her sash on the opposite side of Youso Arashi.

"I'm coming, Oko-ko." She whispered to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You're _what?_" Kira demanded from beside Byakuya and Ukitake.

"Not alone." Byakuya grabbed Tai's sleeve.

"Yes, alone." Tai jerked away. "We have to do this. She's heading towards our old house, so that's probably where Aizen is hiding. We can defeat him, but not if you get in our way."

"Hey, I won't be in the way." Ukitake crossed his arms. "I'm a Captain, too."

"As am I." Byakuya looked at Tai coldly for the first time in forever. "I'm going."

"No." Tai stepped back.

"Yes!" Byakuya cried.

Ukitake and Kira gave him a look as he stepped forward and grabbed Tai by the shoulders.

"I won't let you go alone." He whispered. "Aizen is vicious. Who knows what could happen. I don't want to live knowing that there was nothing I could do if you...demise arrives."

He winced at the word meant for death.

Tai frowned and then sighed. "Fine, but-"

"You can't let him go and not let us go." Kira insisted.

"Kira, you're only a Lieutenant." Tai tried.

"A damn good one at that." Hisagi stepped up beside Kira, his new friend Manami at his side. "And we'll take care of things here. Trust us. Just let them go."

Tai groaned. "You damn men always have to make things complicated!" She tangled her fingers in her hair. "Fine, fine! But I swear to God, if you get in my way, I will cut you down!"

"Got it." Kira smiled and saluted fakely. "You know, if you weren't going to let me go, I was going to pull rank on you."

"Yeah, well, bite me." Tai stuck her tongue out at him. "Just because Sai didn't want to steal your job away from you does not mean I can't still kick your ass."

Once they were gone, Manami scratched the back of her head.

"Shuuhei-kun..." She said. "How exactly are we supposed to take care of three squads at the same time...?"

"My evil plan." Hisagi smirked and rubbed his hands together with a funny look on his face.

"Oh dear..." Manami bit her lip.

"Oh dear, indeed." Hisagi laughed. "Off to find Shunsui-taichou!"

_**Comments: **_

_**I am so sorry for the late update. I hope it was worth the wait. :) **_

_**Also, another announcement, this is the last of Dear My Love xXx Murosaki no Itami. **_

_**I am sorry. **_

_**But.....................................................**_

_**there is a sequel!!!**_

_**ha! I couldn't just leave you guys hanging like that. **_

_**That'd be cruel. **_

_**I just figured, hey, 29 chapters.**_

_**Cut it and make a sequel. **_

_**:) I haven't completely come up with a title for it yet, but I promise it'll be just as good as this one. :D**_

_**And, do you not LOVE the title? **_

_**Directly translated, it means, End of Beginning. **_

_**Or End of Saisho. Not really end of Saisho. lol. **_

_**But I thought it was cool...**_

_**hey! don't be dissin and review!!!!**_

_**(or my ninja bunnies will put Skittles in your bed as you sleep and then you'll wake up in the morning and they'll fall everywhere and you'll slip on them and hit your head!!!! OOOOOOOOO what NOW????!!!!)**_

_**Aishiteru 3**_


End file.
